Screaming for the Stars
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: [IDW-AU] With Unicron gone, Windblade has to put up with the after effects from the fight, which includes the idea of Starscream having sacrificied himself in order to save Cybertron... But, what if the Talisman didn't kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

**So, as the description says, this is an AU. ****I didn't like the fact that, not only Cybertron gets destroyed, but half of my favorite characters gets terminated in ****_Optimus Prime: Unicron_****. So, in here, ****the bots got to know about the Talisman and deployed it before Cybertron was destroyed. Thanks to this, they still have a planet, and, yes, they are still around ―but not the Mistress of the Flame, 'cause I kind of hated her…**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Tranformers_**** franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

**SCREAMING FOR THE STARS**

_Where was he? What-…?_

_Wait. He remembered now: Shockwave, Unicron… Bumblebee being alive ―good to know he wasn't actually losing his mind―; the Talisman…_

_Oh…_

_Right… He…_

_Well, scrap…_

* * *

It was havoc. While law enforcers ran after new Decepticons who tried to take advantage of the chaos, medics were rushing in as many injured people as they could; and this included Optimus and Ironhide, who were fading fast. Windblade, meanwhile was leading rescue missions all over Cybertron, using every tool she could get her hands on to try to save as many survivors as possible; luckily for her, Soundwave decided to lend a hand with his sensors, while the Eukarians ―whose beast-forms allowed them to reach places others couldn't― served as rescuers; Velocitronians (coordinated by Knock Out and Moonracer) used their enhanced speed to take the wounded to the nearest medical outpost.

The red and black female took a look around. _"To think that it had to come to **this** to bring our race together, once and for all… So sad."_ She thought with a sigh, before turning to face Soundwave, asking him if they should move to the next quadrant. The blue mech was about to nod when something else appeared on his radar; it was the faint signal of a spark, meaning there still was someone around… Or not? The poor former communications chief almost scratched the top of his head in confusion. The biometrical data he was receiving made no sense at all! How on Cybertron was it possible for a spark to be so damn above surface level?! It was ridiculous! His sensor must've been malfunctioning, because there was no fragging way for someone to be at the-…

A sudden realization made him look up to the sky.

"Query: anyone with a space shuttle alt-mode?" He asked, optics fixed up above.

"Um… Blast Off's back in jail, but I think I can get a hold on Jetfire. Why?" The Camien femme questioned.

"The scanners detected a spark."

"Great. Which way?"

And, just like that, the mech pointed up.

Like… _Way up_. The femme frowned at the former Decepticon, not understanding what he meant; yet, he kept saying that there was a spark-pulse coming from a set of coordinates incredibly similar to those where the Talisman went active.

"No way…" Windblade breathed, widening her optics in slight shock.

Could it be? Was he still… Alive?

In no time, she was calling the white scientist, informing him of the situation; and, even though it took a while, she managed to convince him to come over. Thanks to it, a few breems after, Jetfire was using Soundwave's data, trying to find anything. However, all he could see was the debris flowing around and the black hole left by that machine, but nothing that resembled a Cybertronian…

No, wait. There was something drifting right ahead. Something metallic. _"Son of a-…!"_ It was _him_! Or… Well, what was left of him… But, regardless! He was still kicking! With care, the Autobot grabbed the mech and headed back to surface, warning Windblade and Soundwave to have the medics ready.

… … …

The doctors were a blur as they pushed the slab toward the nearest empty room to start operating. Behind them, Windblade was trying to catch up, but she arrived right on time only to see the door closing and locking; she couldn't help but worry. The condition he was in when Jetfire brought him to surface… She never saw a bot broken in such a way. It was a miracle his spark was yet attached to that mangled frame, somehow…

"Blade?"

The soft voice of another femme made her look behind, only to lock gazes with the blue figure of Chromia. Recognizing each other, the two best friends shared a happy hug for seeing the other intact. However, Cybertron's current ruler didn't waste time asking why her fellow Camien was at the clinic; this made the warrior femme sight sadly, admitting that she was keeping Ironhide some company. A shade of pain and guilt covered the cerulean fem-bot; she was obviously worried for the veteran, so, Windblade did the only thing she was able at the moment: offer a comforting embrace to her best friend. Even though the two-wheeler was known for being as tough as they come, she practically broke down.

"I hurt him, Windblade… Last time… When I confessed… I saw it… He wasn't just disappointed, he felt betrayed. I could tell…" The blue femme confessed against her friend's shoulder. "I didn't mean to… But then I was exiled and didn't even say goodbye, and now this!"

"It's ok. He'll pull through; all the medics says that." The flyer assured her companion, knowing how much she cared about the red veteran.

It only reminded her of the person she was worried about at the current moment, reason why she couldn't help but look above her shoulder to the closed door behind of which the medical staff was struggling to stabilize him. Considering his close proximity to the Talisman when it went active… It was nothing short of a miracle that his spark was still pulsing after that. With a sigh, as the two-wheeler femme let go of her, Windblade walked closer to the door and sat down next to it, deciding to wait for news.

The second Camien, noticing her distraught, decided to keep her company for a little while. Her best friend needed her more than Ironhide at the moment… The flyer appreciated the gesture with a smile, before going back to the closed door.

It took joors, but, finally, a medic came out of the room, looking for the former Cityspeaker, finally spotting her as the femme got up next to him. It was evident that she was eager for news…

He just wished he had better ones…

"We…" The bot sighed. "We managed to stabilize his spark, but… There's no telling for how long."

Windblade felt her own spark falling to her feet in horror.

"What-…?"

"The damage is far too extensive, and requires massive reconstruction; rebuilding from scratch, actually. Unfortunately, he doesn't have enough strength left for us to perform said procedure." The medic explained, apologizing with the tone of his voice.

"C-can I see him?" The ruler asked, craning her neck over the doctor's shoulder, trying to spy within the room.

With a nod, the bot moved away and called his team to leave the patient and the visitor alone. Thanking the gesture, Windblade walked inside; Chromia tried to follow, but got frozen on spot the moment she stepped into the doorframe and got a glimpse of who it was… And how badly damaged he was…

Starscream… Better said, what was left of Starscream was lying on the medical berth, attached to thousands of wires to monitor every function of his remaining frame; long, thick tubes coming out of his chest said that the medics had connected his spark-casing to life support. What basically remained of him was his torso… When it came to his limbs… The inner wiring was showing, as the armor was completely missing ―not to mention that entire parts of them were missing, including his wings. His spark chamber was exposed too, but the blue femme couldn't tell whether that was due to the activation of the Talisman, or because of the doctors efforts to save his life. Even his face was scarred and mangled; and there were traces of dried Energon everywhere. How was it possible for him to still be alive?

Turning to look somewhere else, the warrior noticed her friend's droopy wings and head, so, knowing better, she stepped out of the room and closed the door. She needed a moment alone. With a sigh, Chromia decided to return to Ironhide's side ―hoping that he would wake up soon…

Meanwhile, Windblade was standing next to Starscream, taking in the damage he endured. There was a déjà vu feeling at the back of her mind, yet it took her a minute to realize why: she has seen this before; when the titan on Earth allowed her to connect her mind to his… This was one of the possible futures. _"But this isn't a dream…"_ Almost as if to make sure he was real and not just some hallucination, her hand searched for his on its own. A shaky sigh left her vocalizer the minute her digits intertwined with his… The Seeker was real. He was really there… And he was really, really hurt…

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Thank you." She said, forcing herself to look at the mech's face. She chuckled in a humorless way at the memory. "And to think that you wanted to sacrifice the planet and run… Instead… You nearly sacrificed yourself, just so Optimus could have a chance to stop Unicron's approach… Speaking of a 'change of spark'…" The constant beeping of the machinery around the mech was the only response she got, making her small smile break. "Idiot!" She finally snapped, punching the unresponsive bot on the shoulder.

They had hated each other for so damn long… All the schemes, the fighting, the yelling… Frag, dammit; their quarrels has put them into situations that none of them would wish to speak about, ever again! Then, why? Why did it hurt so much to see him like this? _"Probably because there's nothing I can do to help this time…"_ She thought with a sob, figthting back a lubricant tear that threatened with rolling down her face.

Starscream's spark was giving up a little bit more with each passing klik… It was simply a matter of time.

And all she could do was sit tight and watch…

The door reopened, and a short and kind of round shadow was projected into the room by the newcomer. Windblade didn't turn around to look who it was. She already knew. So, when a black and yellow servo patted her on the arm, she simply dedicated her friend a grateful and watery smile. Bumblebee reciprocated the gesture before turning to check on the Seeker.

"I ran into Chromia back there; she told me… At first I didn't believe it." He stated. "I didn't _want _to believe it; I mean… With everything that happened… I don't know what would've been worst…" He admitted, shaking his head at the sight. "Optimus says hi, by the way." He added, patting the Camien once more.

The femme arched an optic ridge at the mini-bot.

"He's awake? Already?" She questioned.

The yellow bot chortled.

"Have you ever _met_ the guy? Jumping into a black hole and ending at the infraspace _twice_ in one day is nothing for him!" Bumblebee laughed his friend and former commander's antics with a wide grin. "Not to mention that I spent years trapped in that sort of limbo, not knowing what to do, nor how to escape. Then, Prime shows up and in ―what? ― five minutes comes up with a plan that actually works!" Then, he let out a long vent. "Starscream is just like him, you know?" Windblade dedicated him a questioning look, not quite understanding. "Stubborn." The mini-bot clarified. "He'll pull through, you'll see. In no time he'll jump out of that slab to start bossing everyone around. Even you." He added, trying to lift the spirits.

And it worked, since the femme chuckled.

"Right now, I wouldn't mind it…" She admitted, crossing her arms and going back to stare at the unconscious mech.

She stood there for a few joors, while Bumblebee left little after his arrival, saying he was going to check back on the Prime. By nightfall, Windblade, too, had to leave; her tanks were urging her to get some fuel, so the femme headed for the cafeteria.

The moment in which the Talisman went active was repeating over and over in her processor, next to the sequence that followed to it: the debris, the rescue missions… Everything that was yet to be done. _"Why is it that every time Cybertron seems to be healing from a catastrophe, another one hits immediately after?"_ He wondered with a sigh.

"Don't we all wonder that?" A nearly mechanical voice asked from behind her.

"I would appreciate if you didn't read my thoughts, Soundwave." The Camien complained, turning to look at the blue mech.

He was filthy, covered in dust and rubble from head to toe, which told her that he has been physically participating in the rescue missions; but his visor was dimmed, which also spoke volumes about just how tired he was. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were back within his chamber, probably recharging.

"Don't think so loud." He retorted. "I came to check on you." The bot admitted almost immediately after.

"Me?" She questioned, doubtful, hand over her chest to gesture to herself, but, also, in slight surprise.

"You're our ruler…" He said nonchalantly with a shrug. "And you said it yourself: our history is but a chain of messes. If something happens to you, there will be another one… And I'm getting too old and too tired to deal with all this scrap." He, then, explained, crossing his arms. "Plus, you went missing; and guess who took over the duty of coordinating the entire rescue operation?"

"Oh, scrap…" Windblade cursed, face-palming at the realization.

"Indeed. So, I think that what you really want to say is: 'Thank you, Soundwave, for doing my job for the past nine joors without recharging nor refueling'."

The femme didn't say anything and let the bot rant. He was in his right, considering everything that went down during these past few days. None of them has recharged in who-knows-how-long, they were all running in fumes now; and there was yet so much to do… With a sigh, she apologized to the mech and invited him and his Minicons to a cube of Energon, to which they accepted immediately ―especially because the two little flying bots had their tanks nearly depleted.

They arrived soon enough to the large, rectangular room which was the cafeteria, where they were faced with hundreds of refugees and wounded bots who were just trying to get some fuel in their tanks. _"Oh, my-… I never thought there were so many…"_ Only at this sight did Windblade come to the realization of the almost heroic amount of work that was right ahead of her. With nine ―ten counting Carcer― colonies gone, all and every survivor ran to Cybertron. But she didn't have time to think about that right now: she had to deal with the rescue, then the rebuilding, and then… Then she would deal with the destroyed colonies… Gripping her head when it started to ache as if a hammer was pummeling it, Windblade growled. This was a fragging disaster…

Soundwave placed a servo on her shoulder, silently wondering if she was alright, to which she nodded. First things first: Windblade knew she owed him a few cubes of Energon, so she gestured the former communications officer to follow her; to this, he simply nodded and did as told. Nonetheless, as the femme entered the large room, headed towards the counter where the fuel was being dispatched, the Camien couldn't help but start recognizing figures. Thus, smiling, she picked up her pace, eager to talk to them.

"Blurr! Wheeljack! You're ok!" She cheered.

The mentioned Autobots stopped what they were doing the moment someone called their names, and looked up searching for whoever was asking for their attention. As soon as their optics fell on Windblade's figure, both mechs grinned happily ―unfortunately for Wheeljack, his mouth-guard didn't let anyone appreciate his smile, but his optics spoke volumes. They both dropped everything and opened their arms to the newcomer, who immediately hugged them.

"Hey, girl!" The former racer greeted.

"It's so good to see you!" The inventor stated.

"And I'm glad to see you, both, in one piece…" She breathed, feeling a huge weight falling off her shoulders, as she let go from them.

"Yeah, my bar wasn't so lucky… This ginormous piece of rubble fell right on top of it…" Blurr sighed, depressed, crossing his arms. "But I managed to get everyone out of there in time!" He smiled in the end.

"Windy!" A third voice cried out with a slight buzz, before a pair of green arms wrapped around the Cybertronian ruler. Looking over her shoulder, she recognized the relieved beast-former who was hugging her so playfully. "Wa_zzz_pinator was _zzz_o worried!"

"I was worried for you too." She told him with a friendly smile, patting the green bot's arms as he let her go. "So, what are you all doing here?" She asked to the trio of mechs.

"The clinic needed volunteers. We're all doing what we can to help." Wheeljack explained.

"Yeah! 'Jack repairs equipment, I prepare fuel, and Waspinator passes it around!" Blurr stated happily, gesturing to each one at the time.

"Wing_zzz_ useful!" The beast-former commented, flapping said appendages for demonstration.

"Good, because we need some Energon too." The Camien admitted, inviting Soundwave to get closer with a gesture of her hand. "The sooner we refuel, the sooner we can go back to look for more wounded ones." She said.

With a wink, the former racer went to grab some cubes for the two bots, plus the two Minicons, who came out the moment they heard about possible food. Some minutes later, Soundwave sat atop some crates, holding his drink, and the one that belonged to his symbionts, while Windblade remained there like a statue. The mech with the visor couldn't help but focus on her, listening to her thoughts. Some were erratic ―mere flashbacks without a specific order―, but others were centered; and most of them were about Starscream. _"So it **was** he…"_ The silent bot thought for himself, lowering his gaze. Back when he picked up the signal… He thought it was a glitch. It's clear, now, that it wasn't.

"What's on your processor?" Blurr asked suddenly, calling everyone's attention. His was solely on Windblade.

"Starscream…" She admitted, absently.

The former racer and barman nod, believing he knew what she was thinking; but, unfortunately, his train of thoughts about the matter ran in a different perspective than hers:

"I know right? Who would've guessed that he, out of all people, would've done something like _that_ to save our planet?" He commented. "Then again, he might've done it for the glory, considering the truth about the 'prophecy' over his name…" He added with a shrug.

"He's alive, Blurr…" The femme clarified.

And, then, something that was believed impossible finally happened: Blurr accidentally dropped a cube, which broke against the floor. At the same time, Wheeljack, getting too distracted by the new information, screwed his own hand ―thanks to which, the scientist soon yelped, dropping everything and starting to massage his servo in hopes to alleviate the pain. Meanwhile, Waspinator simply stood there, confused.

"E-excuse me?" Blurr finally asked, looking at her, as if he were seeing a ghost. "Did you just said-…?"

"He survived the overload. He's at this very clinic." The Camien told her friends.

The three mechs stared at her in disbelief…

"Son of a glitch." Wheeljack finally commented ―no one too sure whether he was talking about the former commander, or cursing for his injured hand―, breaking the awkward silence. "But, then again, considering everything he survived in the past; what were _we_ thinking?" He added, rolling his optics.

But Windblade didn't say anything else, and simply walked out of the room, carrying her cube and excusing herself. Soundwave heard a whispered thought as she left: she was going back with the Seeker. There was something else: she was… Sad. She was actually regretting the fact that there was nothing she could do for the jet. _"Now I've seen it all… Starscream actually gained a friend." _He thought, cocking his head.

"Windy sad…" Waspinator commented, shoulders sagged, as the femme disappeared behind the door.

"We noticed, pal…" Blurr said, patting the beast-former's back. The three of them were wondering whether it was because the Seeker survived, or…

"He's fading." The blue former Decepticon explained, not noticing that the others never actually spoke their question; they were just musing in silence. "His spark is burning away…" He added, before opening his mask to take a sip from his cube.

An awkward second of silence, and…

"Since when do you have a mouth?!" was Wheeljack's sudden query.

* * *

_Well, this sucks. He could feel himself evanescing, drifting further away from existence; yet, there was nothing he could do about it… Maybe he didn't even _wanted_ to. After all, if he went back, what would be waiting for him? A prison cell? There wasn't much left for him… Bumblebee was back, sure, but he wasn't exactly certain if they were _friends_… Ok, on one hand, it was good to know that he wasn't 'losing it', and that the bot was actually alive; but it wasn't like they had the time to sit down and sort things out. He didn't even know how did the yellow Autobot managed to contact him from the infraspace! He would've loved to know at least that much…_

_Then, there was Prime. The red and blue guy wouldn't hesitate in pounding him into dust; not after his 'winning idea'… Abandoning half Cybertron behind? What was he thinking? Nobody would ever accept that… Perhaps he spent too long with the Decepticons after all._

_At least the planet would be safe under Windblade's rule. For what was worth it, she actually cared._

_He almost felt like chuckling at the memory of the Camien. She was one of the few, if not the only one, who truly tried to give him a second chance by showing him-… By showing him his true self. Sighing, he wondered what would've it been of him if he wouldn't have been cold constructed. Would he had become an Autobot instead? He kind of could see himself still being in talking terms with Jetfire, and hanging out with Bumblebee between missions. But then, would he had made it this far? Autobot flyers weren't the luckiest, but… When was his fortune any better? Then, another question popped up in his processor: if he would've been a 'Bot instead, would've he ever met Windblade? The thought somewhat saddened him, because even though they never looked eye to eye, that femme was the closest thing he had to a friend… Besides Bumblebee._

_Scrap._

_He was actually missing them both!_

_"Now this is grand… The 'Con, the 'Bot and the Camien…" he told himself, mocking his own thoughts. "Yeah… **That** wouldn't have lasted…"_

_With a sigh, he decided that this was probably for the best._

* * *

"I heard about this from Bumblebee, but I needed to see it by myself to believe it."

Windblade gave up her chair to Optimus Prime who was yet a bit weakened for the recent events. The yellow bot wasn't too far behind, refusing to leave his old friend's and leader's side for too long; even though the larger mech kept saying that he was fine and could hold himself on his own pedes. Nonetheless, the mini-bot was not happy, and followed him closely until the larger mech sat, allowing a relieved vent escape his vocalizer.

Then, the former law enforcer inspected the Seeker before him. It was hard to see Starscream like this… Especially when considering that he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the former Decepticon second in command. Shaking his head, he looked at the Camien beside him, immediately noticing her distress; she was hugging herself, with her wings down and her optic-ridges frowned in despair. She was utterly worried for this mech ―which, pretty much, impressed the old Prime, considering the past between these two. Optimus decided to look away, remembering last time he behaved like that over a small, pink, two-wheeler femme…

He frowned at the memory of Ariel, realizing it wasn't the same. He loved the femme; he was planning to make her his sparkmate, his Conjux, when the war pulled them apart. Truth be said, he did not even know what became of her… Within his spark, he wanted to believe she found somewhere safe where she started over. Maybe she even found a mech who could actually be beside her ―it hurt to think himself replaced, but it would be a nice thought, just because it would mean she was still out there somewhere...

But Starscream wasn't Ariel; and Windblade did not even tolerate him, leave alone like him.

Then again, their dynamics shifted these last months; and the Seeker even lost the elections willingly, giving the title of ruler to the Camien femme, while he ended winding up in prison. Everyone knew that Starscream wasn't an idiot, so he knew all along were he would end by confessing all his crimes (in _public_, no less); meaning he _wanted_ to lose. For the first time, he didn't want to be on top; he actually handed the power over to someone else…

The thought made another question pop inside the red and blue mech's processor: was it possible for the Seeker to _care_ for Windblade? Nobody would've ever believed he could show such feelings for anyone but himself, and yet…

"I must admit I couldn't stand him…" Optimus suddenly said, placing his elbows on his tights, almost as if he was trying to become smaller ―thanks to his size, this posture looked pretty funny for anyone around him. "But this…" He shook his head. "I would not even wish this to _Megatron_…"

"Yet you put him in a _pressurized spaceship_ with Rodimus." Bumblebee laughed.

The Prime and the femme chuckled too at the implications of that sentence.

"Well, he did deserve some kind of punishment, considering how he tried to manipulate the trial." The tall mech justified with a shrug. "Nonetheless," he immediately added, turning to look at Windblade, "if there was anything I could do to help…"

"No…" The Camien breathed with a grateful smile. "The medics has been considering all possible ways, but…" Sighing, she dropped her arms to her sides, sagging her shoulders and looking away.

The red and blue mech placed a reassuring servo on her shoulder, before going back to the Seeker before him. There was no way for Optimus to tell whether Starscream learnt to care for someone other than himself, but Windblade no doubt cared for the Decepticon… The male flyer's chest-plates rose and fell rhythmically, as the machinery around him struggled to keep him alive another klik. This was spark-breaking to watch… He knew. _"But, once again, I can't do anything about it"_ thought the mech, letting the hand he had on Windblade fall back to his lap. Then, however, as his optics focused on the mech's exposed spark-chamber, an idea popped up in his processor: Starscream's body may be scrap metal, but…

"I need to make a call." He suddenly said, rising to his feet and looking for any terminal from which contact his old friend.

Behind him, Bumblebee followed suit, worried for the leader who hadn't fully regained his strength yet. The yellow bot was calling after him, wondering what he was planning, but his only answer was his friend requesting him to help find a terminal. Fortunately for the Prime, Soundwave was yet at the joint, simply massaging his limbs and observing his mini-cons as they slurped all the Energon they could; so, the moment they passed by the cafeteria, Optimus couldn't help but stop and look at the blue mech, before making a beeline toward him.

The former communications chief, tired as he was, heard his thoughts long before the Prime requested his help.

Without a word, he simply gestured the two incoming bots to give him a minute, before he took an old communicator from his sub-space. The red and blue bot arched an optic-ridge, realizing he never told his companion why he came for.

Soundwave sighed…

"I'm a telepath, remember?" He stated, handing the device over.

"Ah, right. Sorry, I forgot."

…

Meanwhile, Windblade remained next to the Seeker, whose spark was now a shade less bright. _"He's beginning to fade"_ thought the Camien, before averting her optics, unable to keep staring at her companion. She hated to simply stand by, just waiting for this to be over…

The hiss of the door announced another newcomer, but she didn't turn to see who. It were probably the medics coming to check on the patient.

In a way, she wasn't wrong…

«_Alright, bring the camera closer. I can't see a damn thing! _» said an old and grouchy voice that called the femme's attention.

Finally turning around, she was faced by Optimus, Bumblebee and Soundwave; they all were returning to the room with a communicator through which they were holding a videoconference with no other than Ratchet.

As the communications chief grabbed the device and went to Starscream's side, so the old medic could check his wounds, the Prime went to the Camien's side to explain:

"Ratchet is the best medic I've ever known. So, if there's anything we can do, he's most likely the only one who will be able to tell."

Still prisoner of her shock, the femme couldn't answer, reason why she simply mumbled that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"It means we'll try to save Screamer." Bumblebee clarified for her.

«_As hard to believe as it sounds… _» the medic growled from the holographic screen. «_I need more light_ » he said, and Soundwave was immediately holding a flashlight over the wounded mech. The white and orange Autobot frowned, scratching his chin, deep in thoughts. «_Is he forged or cold constructed?_ » He suddenly asked.

"Um… Cold constructed" was Windblade's answer, her processor still unable to wrap around the scene before her.

Ratchet mumbled something from himself, before let out a deep vent, and a nod.

«_Alright. Here goes a theory, but we'll need a CR chamber, Wheeljack, and someone to be brave enough to patch its mind to this sucker while we save his exhaust pipe…_ »

* * *

**Ok, I just now noticed how humongous this chapter turned out to be...**

**I hope you liked it, and that you'll be here for the next part of the story! Let me hear your thoughts!**

**See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! What's up? Hope you're all fine!**

**First of all, I want to thank everyone for the response this story has received. I can't begin to describe how happy it makes me to know that you're enjoying this fic!**

**Now, the reviews:**

**Something-Wrong: I'm really happy you liked Soundwave's personality in my fic! Hope you'll like his next appearences!**

**XinterestingX: yeah, took me a long time to reconnect with these two. I'm glad you liked the previous fic! Hope not to disappoint with this one!**

**Coira94: Hi again! So sorry I made you wait this long for a sequel... But, again, I lost interest in this couple right after I wrote Seeking for a Seeker, so I started other projects. The bright side is that this story is going to be longer than that one.**

**a very angry ravage: no, there won't be any other characters from the Lost Light because this story is about Windblade and Starscream, not about them. I gave Ratchet a cameo because I needed him; and Soundwave is alive because everyone else survived, plus I need his telepathy. So, I'm sorry, but if you wanted a fic about Rodimus and his crew, this isn't the right one for you...**

**Guest #1: haha! Thanks for your comment! Here's chapter 2!**

**Guest #2: hmm... I kinda like StarBlade better :)**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers_ franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

The place was a wreck, but it was expected, considering what was happening out there. Still, Windblade couldn't understand why, if the guy was born in Vos, his mind always resembled Kaon; after all, hers was a mirror of Caminus, since it was her birthplace, where her personality was built. _"No time for this"_ she told herself, switching to vehicle-mode and starting to soar, looking for the place's owner. There were bigger chances to find him at the epicenter of it all… Surprisingly, it was the only place illuminated, but not because of the buildings around, but because of a holographic projection. An image of his true self…

The jet landed and transformed, staring at the picture in awe. So this was why Starscream has been changing; he put the best version of himself at the center of his being. He _wanted_ to be the best version of himself. And, yet, the fact that it was merely a hologram proved that he didn't believe himself capable… It was merely a ghost. Such thought made her sad.

"If you're really here, you're more an idiot than I thought…" A nasal voice muttered nearby.

The femme, recognizing it, turned around, happy for having found him; but her smile soon became a horror grimace when she saw his state: it was almost like his physical body… Cracks, dents and leaks everywhere; his wings were still attached, though.

"Starscream… What-…? Your state…"

Noticing she was unable to formulate a proper sentence, he scoffed and limped towards the nearest rock where he could take seat.

"Then you _are_ real…" He stated, all his articulators hissed as he sat down; a sharp pain made him bit down his lip, preventing the incoming yelp. "Dumbass… Patching your mind to a dying bot. Are you suicidal, Cityspeaker?" He asked, turning to look at her with a smirk.

Her wings flared up at the realization of what he was trying to do: he wanted her to leave, so he could fade in peace. He was not even trying to fight!

"I'm here to save your life, glitch-head!" She retorted, glaring at him.

"I'm moved…" The Seeker sneered, rolling his optics.

Deciding that playing his mind game wouldn't do any good, Windblade took a deep vent, before walking up to him. She had to remember her mission: make him fight for his life. Make sure that he was mentally strong for what the others were doing out there. It was his only hope, and, frankly, hers too… Because, if Starscream off lined, then she would too, due to the patch.

"Look, we've been monitoring your condition ever since you were rescued. Half the doctors couldn't believe your spark was still pulsing; the others were too much focused in keeping it aflame to even care how it was possible, and I am among this last group." She admitted, gaining an arched eyebrow from the mech. "You're critical, Starscream. Your spark has started to fade-…"

"I wouldn't expect nothing less, considering that the Talisman activated less than a foot from my face!" The former commander interrupted, frowning. "I knew I wouldn't walk away from it! But then I figured: 'nobody else is going to do it, and we need to get to the fragging core; so, who cares? No one will miss me anyway!'" He ranted, waving around the only arm that seemed to be functional. "And, let's face it, Cybertron is better off without me… That's why I made sure you won the elections; because you weren't a 'Bot, nor a 'Con; and, certainly, you weren't a crazy aft, like that fragging Elita…" He confessed, rubbing his face. He was suddenly feeling tired, almost sleepy…

"That's not true." Windblade suddenly said without hesitation, making the Seeker look at her with a questioning look. She averted her optics. "Believe it or not, I would miss you." She admitted.

It took the former second in command off-guard, never expecting to hear someone saying something like this to him. In fact, no one has. Ever. He didn't even know what _he_ was supposed to answer now. Scrap, he was not even sure if they should consider each other friends. Occasional allies, maybe; but, even then…

The Seeker looked away too.

"Look…" Windblade started again. "We don't have time for this. Situation is like this: your body is far too damaged to be saved, but your spark-case is intact. Ratchet thinks that, since you were cold constructed, there might be a slight chance to transfer your spark-chamber to another body."

"So that's your great plan? Transfer me to another frame?" He questioned, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"You've manipulated your own frame thousands of times already, just for cosmetic purposes; so what's the matter with doing it, one more time, just to save your life?" She retorted, noticing his disbelief in the plan.

"You've been in my head before. You tell me."

Yes… She remembered… The feeling of terror, of sheer fear as his spark was grabbed and slapped into a body previously built in a factory, instead of being allowed to forge its own husk around itself. Sighing, the femme turned to look at the hologram. Starscream greatest wish: to have been able of being himself.

"I've been wondering how it would've been, you know." He admitted, slowly, noticing what she was staring at. "A part of me thinks that I wouldn't have become a Decepticon." He said, when she turned to look at him. "Maybe not an Autobot either. I mean… At least, my current self can't picture me as an Autobot. But, I could've become a Neutral, find myself some place safe to wait for the war to be over…"

The femme chuckled tenderly at his ideas.

"We both know you wouldn't." She told him, still smiling. "You said it yourself once: you're from Vos, land of warriors. You would've taken a side all the same."

He couldn't help but chuckle too, nodding, admitting his companion was right. He wouldn't have chosen to be a Neutral. He wasn't that kind of mech.

Suddenly, he felt a hand over his shoulder, and, when he looked up, Starscream saw that Windblade was now crouching next to him. She was pleading him not to give up; to give them a chance to save him. He scanned her optics, trying to find any lies, any hidden agenda or further interests… But couldn't find any. The femme in front of him was honestly worried, and was honestly begging him to put up a fight. He went over his memories, but there was nobody who had ever showed this much concern for him. Not even his Trine Brothers, Skywarp and Thundercracker; even though they were close, and they were friends back in the day.

And, much to his regret, he had to admit that he cared for her too. That was the real reason why he asked Airachnid how he could save her, back when Vigilem was taking over her mind; what he told Bumblebee afterwards was nothing more than an excuse, to save his face. Somehow that was what he has always done: save his face, his reputation ―even though it wasn't a good one.

It wasn't until now that he realized just how tired he was of it…

* * *

The CR chamber was ready, and Wheeljack was almost done with the rarified Energon and cyber-matter mixture inside of it. At the same time, Ratchet was leading a couple of surgeons, indicating where to cut in order to separate Starscream's spark-chamber without causing damage to the vital systems; also, he was constantly asking for Windblade's brain activity to Bumblebee who was keeping an eye on the monitors behind the two jets. The yellow bot was happy to see that the mental activity of those two was improving, because it meant that the Camien somehow made the Seeker snap out of it. _"We may just make it…"_ He thought, biting his lip, turning a nanosecond, just to check on what was happening behind him.

The giant pool of cyber-matter startled whirring as it became active.

"All done over here!" The white scientist cheered, his audios flashing with each word. He seemed enthusiastic about this.

«_It's now or never. You need to be done with the connections at the posterior side of the chamber. Bumblebee! _» He called, suddenly.

"Yes!" The mini-bot answered, turning to look at the screen, even though Ratchet wasn't looking at him, but at the surgery before him.

«_Tell Windblade to disconnect! We're about to move him!_ »

* * *

Inside Starscream's mind, both jets were sitting side by side at the mental realm of the former Decepticon, who seemed weary. It wasn't a good sign, so she was doing her best to keep him awake; he, himself, asked her to keep him up. Especially because, the moment he almost dozed off, a couple minutes ago, a bunch of buildings fell off around them… Windblade realized then what was happening: his strength was coming to an end. If he fell asleep, then he would be gone; forever lost in limbo, even if his body became functional again. So, they simply stood there, chatting, trying to remain conscious. Thus far, it seemed to be working, especially whenever she managed to make the Seeker sneer and start an argument; but those moments were short lived, and, soon, the mech was slumping again, low in energy. Unfortunately, they were dealing with one of those moments when the signal came through: it was time for her to leave. Somehow, the femme didn't want to… She feared that, the moment in which she finished the patch, the Seeker would fade.

"You have to…" He stated, almost whispering. "If not, you'll be trapped here… Forever…"

"How can I know you won't pass out the moment I leave?" She asked, looking at him in the optics.

"You don't…" was the straight answer. "Neither do I…" His optics were so dimmed…

Another signal came through, at the same time a building crumbled down, somewhere. The noise reached their audios. Starscream was too weak now; there were no guarantees for this to succeed…

"Go now…" The mech ordered, barely audible.

Windblade looked at him, frowning in clear worry. Another building fell off, nearer this time.

"Go!" He finally screamed, frowning and pushing her away.

Trembling, knowing what she was about to do, the Camien struggled to her feet and transformed into her vehicle-mode to fly back to her own mind. However, she stood there one more second to apologize, wishing she could've done more…

As the red figure of the femme disappeared from his mind, the Seeker smirked and lowered his head, chuckling.

"You did enough…"

Suddenly, everything around him started to collapse.

* * *

Windblade came to with a jump, her optics shot open while her mouth did the same, gasping for air. Sitting up, still a bit confused for the sudden disconnection, it took her a few seconds to make sense of the scene before her: a bunch of mechs were taking a spark-chamber and a processor, both still connected, toward a CR chamber. Her audios started to whistle at an almost painful tune, reason why her left servo flew toward the side of her head, where she found the patch still connected. With a swift move, the femme pulled it out, while a pair of hands found its way to her shoulders. Someone of yellow armor was next to her, but she couldn't see it clearly… Her optics weren't focusing. Refusing the help, and ignoring the muffled voices, she attempted to get up, only for her legs to flail, sending her to the floor. Then… Then everything went black…

"-blade…? Windblade? Can you hear me?" A deep voice was asking next to her.

Groaning, she opened her optics which soon closed again as a bright light was waved right in front of her nose, forcing her to close them again. A small whimper left her vocalizer at the discomfort felt.

"She's coming to." Another voice stated on the other side. "Delegate, can you, please online your optics?"

She did, slowly, fearing for the flashlight to still be there; fortunately, that wasn't the case, so she could fully open her eyes and take a look around. Her friends were on her left, while there was a young doctor on her right, next to Soundwave who was still holding the screen where Ratchet's face was being displayed. Venting rapidly, remembering that she fainted, the femme attempted to sit up.

«_Easy there. You gave us all a scare… _» The old medic said.

"What-…? What happened?" She asked, massaging her aching head.

«_You strained the patch for too long. Your processor had to reboot, reason why you passed out _» was Ratchet's explanation. «_How're you feeling?_ »

"Dizzy…" She moaned, sliding her legs of the berth's edge.

"That's to be expected. Don't worry, it shall pass rather quickly." The younger medic informed, while scanning her over.

"How long was I out?" She asked next.

"A few hours." Optimus answered this time, quickly gesturing her to calm down when she turned to look at him in panic. "Nothing has happened in that time, save for Ironhide regaining consciousness and Chromia paying you a short visit."

"And Starscream? Did it work?" Windblade asked eagerly.

All mechs exchanged a look for a few moments.

"What? It didn't?"

"He's stable… As long as we can tell…" The medic in the room stated.

«_But it's yet too soon to know. The regeneration process has barely begun, and he was far too weak when we got his vital system inside the CR chamber_ » Ratchet told her. «_We'll know whether it worked or not, only after he's fully healed, in a few months… If we're lucky. _» He explained, shaking his head, regretting not to be more helpful.

The white and orange medic ended the call shortly after, announcing that Rodimus had turned the ship, and they were going back to Cybertron. The quest was over; the Knights were a fraud of sorts… He promised to explain better once they were back on planet side. Also, he ordered the femme to take it easy and to recharge; otherwise, he would chase her down with a wrench once he arrived ―that comment made both Optimus and Bumblebee chuckle, massaging the back of their heads, since they both knew that Ratchet would pull through with that threat. Then, the call was done and Soundwave returned the communicator to his sub-space.

Little after this, the blue mech excused himself, and left the room, saying he had to collect his two mini-cons; however, promised to return first thing in the morning to check on the Camien. It made the fem-bot smile, thanking the thought. Later, Optimus and Bumblebee retired too. The Prime needed to rest, and the yellow bot wanted to go and say hi to Ironhide, now that the old warrior was awake; on his way out, Windblade asked him to send Chromia her regards. The little bot promised to do so. The last bot leaving was the medic attending to her.

That night, her recharge was void of dreams. Exhausted as she was, the femme collapsed onto the berth and didn't come to until almost noon next day; nonetheless, the Camien was rarely alone, since her friends came and leave regularly, checking on her, and bringing news from the outside world. Even Soundwave, although his visits seemed more like an obligation than actually felt… Plus, he was now heading the rescuing missions all across Cybertron, so he liked to keep the femme posted. In one occasion, though, he lingered a bit longer, just to chat ―thanks to it, Windblade got to know that Rodimus has contacted the planet again, informing that Megatron decided to remain in exile.

A few days later, the femme was back on her feet and walking around, making sure everything was fine. Her first stop was the room where Starscream's CR chamber was located; much to her surprise, it was but a few doors away from her own… Yet, it felt like miles.

Taking a deep vent, she opened the door and turned on the lights to see inside. The medics were gone, since they already checked on their patient that morning; thanks to which, the Camien was free to get as close to the glass tank as she seemed fit. Only when she was two steps away did she stop and inspected the insides. It was a relief to see that some protoform had already regenerated around the spark-chamber and the processor; in fact, the frame was starting to take shape ―two protuberances on the back told her that his wings were coming to be too, which made her smile. Starscream would probably freak out if he happened to lose those.

Next, she took a look at the screens connected to the tank. According to them, everything was within normal ranges… Except one thing: the brain activity wasn't as high as expected…

"Oh, no…" muttered the femme before ran out, looking for someone she could ask about this. And currently, the only name she could think of was Soundwave.

Being a telepath, the blue mech may understand these things better, and may know whether it was a good or a bad sign. Not to mention that he would be able to feel whether Starscream's conscience was yet active or not. So, hurrying down the hallways, the femme scanned the whole building for the former communications chief; but there was not even a shadow of him around. _"Where are you?"_ Finally, she resorted to call. Luckily for her sanity, the bot picked up quickly, only to be called back to the clinic.

Once they were both inside the room, Windblade asked him to try to read the Seeker's thoughts.

Soundwave looked at her, quizzically.

"Why?" He couldn't help but wonder. If there was one head he didn't want to poke around, it was the former commander's. He didn't need to be a telepath to know that there were more than just one screw loose upstairs, and he sure didn't want to hear anymore blabber from his part… After serving together, he had enough of Starscream's voice for a lifetime. Maybe two.

"Just-… Please, do it. I need reassurance." She begged.

"Why?" He pressed, still refusing to get a glimpse inside the Seeker's head.

"Because I think I messed up something! Ok?!" The femme finally let her frustration take the best of her, lashing against the blue mech, who was taken slightly aback by this.

There was no way for him to do such thing willingly; not with this particular bot… But in these past few days he has befriended the Camien, and didn't like to see her like this… _"Scrap my loyalty…"_ cursed the telepath, mentally, as he nodded and walked closer to the tank. He normally wouldn't need the proximity, but the bot in question was in a shameful state, and Soundwave couldn't be sure whether he would happen to hear _anything_ from it. Finally, he focused…

And for a long time, he picked a lot whole of empty…

No rants, no complains, no sneering, no mumblings, no plotting… Just silence. With someone with such a long tongue as Starscream, that couldn't be a good sign. Carefully, he peeked with the corner of his optic at Windblade's figure standing behind him, and gulped. She came to him scared, and now he knew why: there was no activity than he, nor the machinery around them, could detect. Even if the commander's body regenerated, his mind… Oh, slag…

He decided to try again.

Still nothing…

"C'mon…" He cursed under his breath, as low as he could so his companion wouldn't hear him. "C'mon, bastard. You've never remained silent in your entire life, don't start now!" He kept saying, almost as if he could coax the Seeker's brain into start functioning all the sudden.

Yet, all the noise he could pick up was the one of the monitors around. Starting to panic too, he loosened the grip on his powers a bit, hoping to pick something up by doing that; nonetheless, all the voices he could hear were from the medical staff, other patients, his mini-cons who were recharging within his chest-chamber, and Windblade who was at the verge of a spark-attack at this point. There was not even an echo from Starscream in all the mixed voices he was receiving. _"No…"_ Finally, he gave up and tamed his power once again, before turning to look at the Camien. Seeing her frightened optics, Soundwave found himself unable to say it out loud, so he simply shook his head.

The reaction was immediate: Windblade, ruler of Cybertron, former Cityspeaker, fell to her knees. A sob soon followed, as the realization fell.

Soundwave simply watched in silence, regretting not to have kind words or anything to say or offer in order to make her feel better. So he did the only thing he could think of: gently grab her from the arms, lift her up, and take her out of that room. Staring at the regenerating husk wouldn't do any good to her…

Fortunately for both of them, Chromia was at the cafeteria, to where the communications chief was leading the red femme; unfortunately, the female flyer was crying, reason why the blue fem-bot nearly pounced on him, believing the worst. Good for him, the Camien he was escorting was quick to stop her friend, as she retold everything. In no time, the two-wheeler was hugging her Amica Endura, repeating that she was sorry to hear it. Soundwave, meanwhile, noticed that Ironhide was there too and was gesturing him to get closer; so, deciding he couldn't do much more for the former Cityspeaker, he complied.

"What's goin' on there?" questioned the veteran, his optics never leaving the two femmes.

"Did Chromia tell you about Starscream's surgery?" The blue mech wondered, receiving a nod. "It seems it failed… His body is healing, but there is no brain activity." He explained. Then, he turned to look at the two femmes. "Windblade feels guilty for it, since it was her job to keep Starscream's mind strong and functional, so he could survive the procedure…"

After the explanation, Ironhide remained silent. There wasn't much he could say…

…

The weeks kept passing by, and, soon, Windblade decided to rejoin the exterior world; mostly because she needed to get away from her greatest failure, but she kept telling others (and herself) that it was because, as ruler, she had to be present during the rescuing and rebuilding missions. It was obvious that nobody was buying her lie, but preferred not to say anything; so, she kept up the excuses. Eventually, Starscream's current state became but a distant memory… Until the fearful day arrived: the mech's body was fully rebuilt, reason why the clinic called her, asking if she wanted to bear witness…

She almost said no.

_Almost_.

Fortunately, she didn't; because, otherwise, Windblade would've never seen what happened after the Seeker's spark enter in contact with the cyber-matter and rarified Energon.

"We… We had to make a CNA test, just-… Just to be sure it was _him_…" said one of the doctors, as he led the femme to the bedside.

Atop a medical berth lied a mech, a jet, of light blue and white armor; there where red lines, here and there to break the two dominant colors; the cockpit's glass located at his chest-plates was bright orange, and his protoform was dark grey.

His optics were closed, but she already knew that they were lavender now.

Starscream. The _real_ Starscream… His spark was finally given the chance to forge its own body. _"But he can't see it…"_ a voice within her head reminded the Camien, whose mood soon worsened. Even though she knew the answer, the question left her lips:

"Brain activity?" Her optics were, of course, at the monitors located on the slab's head.

The medic in charge sighed, depressed.

"There has been some spikes, but… Nothing definitive."

Windblade was about to nod and leave, when she finally processed what the mech just said: there _was_ some activity, whatever small, but there was something. His mind survived! All she had to do was jump-start it, somehow…

"Patch me in" ordered the femme, already going to take the next available berth, and removing the cap that shielded the connection on the side of her head.

The medics around her panicked, saying that it was too risky; the Seeker's mind may not be entirely inactive, but there was no telling the extent of damage it sustained, nor how it would affect hers. Needless to say that Windblade wasn't in the mood to hear their reasons, and argued them for long minutes, and, even after the medics defeated her ―turns out that knowing some actual medicine could provide one with strong arguments― the Camien remained in the room, pondering options. By sunset, she sighed out of frustration and, started rambling her thoughts out, mostly because the beeping of the monitors was driving her insane…

Until she noticed something: the wavering spiked a bit whenever she talked addressing… Him. Blinking, she turned to look at the slumbering mech.

"You… You're listening, aren't you?" She wondered out loud, tentatively. A louder beep was heard when the 'you' was said. "Starscream?" Another loud beep, and a small spike in the brain wave activity. "Ok, in the remote chance that you're actually aware of what's happening around you: sorry about this."

That said, she smacked him on the shoulder, and a tall spike was recorded at the monitors. _"Maybe an stimuli he recognizes would wake him up?"_ wondered the femme. Probably a voice he was most accustomed to, than hers. Her mind went to Optimus and Bumblebee first, but, then, realized one voice-print he would surely recognize: Megatron. _"Ugh… It won't do… He chose exile, and left the _Lost Light_ weeks ago; who knows where he is now?!"_ Groaning, she started considering all options, but none seemed too promising… Soundwave may still have some recordings from when the war was going on; maybe that would be enough to make the mech come to? Hearing his former boss yelling at him? Somehow, she wasn't all that convinced…

So, in the end, she took a look around, and, seeing that the medics were completely gone, did exactly what she was told not to. That's right; Windblade patched herself to the Seeker… And got unconscious immediately.

Of course… The doctors told her: there was no way to tell how damaged Starscream's mind resulted. She probably just terminated herself, just as the former Decepticon commander told her that day. Idiot… Well, at least, nobody could say she didn't try, right?

And, even then… How comes she was still having thoughts? Or felt like someone was shaking her by the shoulders?

"… -up! Wake up, you idiot!" Someone was yelling at her. Somehow it sounded familiar, but couldn't remember why. The voice growled and hissed for a moment. "Unbelievable… One tells her _not_ to do something, and she just-…" Another growl. "I know you're listening to me! I see it in the fragging screens! So, wake the slag up already!" More growling. "Where in the name of Cybertron are the fragging medics when you actually need them?!"

Windblade's brow frowned, and her vocalizer let out a pained moan as she started giving sings of life again. Finally, she opened her optics, and blinked a couple times until they readjusted to the bright light right atop of herself, until she realized there was someone looking down at her; a mech, considering the building. She groaned again, and struggled to sit up; a pair of hands helped her.

"You're lucky of still being functional!" The other voice yelled at her, angrily. "What the scrap were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to-…" Windblade had to shake her head slightly, as the sound of loud static nearly took over. "I thought I could… Jump-start Starscream's processor…" explained the femme, finally.

A loud and kind of disappointed sigh followed her words.

"You truly are suicidal, aren't you, Cityspeaker?"

Her optics snapped open at the retort, suddenly noticing that the berth next to hers was now… _Empty_. Venting rapidly, she turned to look at whoever was talking to her, finding that it was no other than Starscream himself, scowling at her as usual. The new voice-box changed his print, making it less nasal, and a bit deeper, reason why Windblade didn't recognized him at first.

His arms were crossed and his purple optics were glaring daggers at her recklessness, and he was about to start a new chain of insults, no doubt… But the Camien couldn't care less; she jumped off the slab and wrapped her arms around his neck-wires before he could fight back, and gave him no room to pry her off, nor paid mind to his rant of insults and demands of her letting go of him. She allowed all this with a smile. All the femme knew was that she was glad of having him back, of seeing him standing on his own two feet.

Eventually, the Seeker fell silent and passed his arms around her waist.

"Thank you…" He mumbled against the crook of her neck. "For everything."

"You're welcome" answered the Camien, wholeheartedly.

A loud clang made both of them pull apart and stare at the, now, opened door. The two jets, embarrassed for being caught showing some tenderness to one another, couldn't help but gawk at the nurse that just came in with some fresh Energon for the Seeker. The poor bot, who was expecting to find a comatose former Decepticon, lying on a stretcher, let go of the tank with fresh fuel that he was supposed to connect to the IV, not believing his optics which found his patient conscious, standing… And hugging the First Delegate like someone he cared for, dearly.

"I-…" The Camien started, soon noticing her voice was kind of chocked, so she quickly cleared her pipes. "I'm glad to see you're back up, Starscream!" She cheered, playfully slapping the mech's shoulder.

The awkwardness of the entire situation didn't seem to fade anytime soon, though. It was time to escape… So she tried to excuse herself and get out of there, ASAP. Unfortunately, the former second in command, ordered the nurse to leave them; and, the little bot, coming out of its shock, nodded and did so (probably going for the medics), closing the door behind him. Thanks to this, Windblade found herself trapped within a closed room, in the company of Starscream…

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the femme slowly turned to face her companion, feeling surprised of seeing no frown, sneer, nor condescend of any sort. For once, the mech seemed almost civilized, with no intentions of fighting, nor wanting anything in particular; in fact, it was as if he was trying to collect his thoughts.

Out of the blue, he just sighed and took a look at one of his hands.

"How?" He asked, still staring at his limb.

"How… What?" Repeated the femme, arching an eyebrow.

"How is it that I look like this?" He specified, barely whispering, almost as if fearing that it would fade away…

Understanding why he looked so out of his element all the sudden, the red bot proceeded to explain what was done to him, and that it was a big surprise for her too when she finally saw him. Nonetheless, it was a good one, and she was happy for him.

"So… This _is_ real. My real body; the real world… I _am_ awake now… Right?" He kept questioning, a brow slightly frowned.

Windblade's optic-ridges fell slightly upon her eyes, as she tried to look into his optics, cocking her head.

"You thought you weren't?"

"I-… I couldn't be sure…" He admitted, lowering his servo and locking gazes with the femme. "All this long I-…" He shook his head. "I don't know how to put it… It's like I had constant dreams, about possibilities; of how things could've been, and stuff." He averted his eyes for a second. "Some were better than others…" commented with a shrug, "And, in a few, I looked like this, so…"

"When you woke up, you doubted whether you were really up, or just dreaming…" The delegate finished with a nod, understanding. He nodded too.

Smiling, the femme placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I assure you: this is all real. You're really awake, and you really look like your real self now." She stated, before looking him from head to toe. "And it suits you, by the way." She finished, smirking.

That put an honest smile on Starscream's face too.

"Thanks" said the mech, once again, placing a gentle servo on the femme's shoulder too.

Then, without warning, he pulled her into what seemed to be another hug… Windblade only knew it wasn't the case when he left a soft kiss on the top of her head, and confessed he was also glad to see that _she_ was fine after pulling that stunt. The mech went even further, admitting that, after all this time, he couldn't help but to care about her; reason why he was so mad when he found out what she did in such a reckless way.

"Don't do it again, understood? Never. Not even for me" kept saying the Seeker, as he embraced her, chin atop her head (suddenly realizing he was taller now).

Before she could come up with an answer, the medics barged in and pulled him away, in order to make a few tests and make sure everything was fine. Windblaed, on the other hand, remained there, frozen in time. _"Did he actually-…?"_ Nobody thought Starscream capable of feeling anything for anyone other than himself, and yet… He just proved otherwise.

* * *

**Screamer got his new body, and a new life! But it doesn't mean this story has ended...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still alive! Barely... But still! XD**

**Sorry for the super delay! But my vacations are long gone now, and I gotta keep up with my job! Then again, after long periods of time I do decide to take a break. Today is one of those days, so I'm updating this story :)**

**XinterestingX: I'm glad you liked the end of the last chapter! But it's not the ending of the story! After all, if it were, then we wouldn't be talking about Screamer!**

**Guest: sorry, but you'll have to stick around a bit longer to find out how this story ends! I don't like spoilers ;)**

**Something-wrong: it makes me really happy to hear you liked the interaction scenes! There won't be much in this chapter, but I promise that will be compensated in the next one! About their relationship... Let's just say that Starscream is an emotionally constipated mech.**

**Professor Etcetera: thanks! Hope not to disappoint with this one! Sorry for the delay!**

**Guest: well... He ****_hasn't_**** confessed yet ;)**

**Guest: sorry to keep you waiting for so long! And really, really, utterly late Happy Easter!**

**So... Just a quick heads up: the bad humans I'm mentioning here come from the miniseries _Transformers: Bumblebee_; same the story of Blurr being nearly captured by said humans. I think they were called SKYWATCH, right?**

**Also, the mention of Megatron attacking Earth comes from _All Hail Megatron_... Hmmm... Let's just say that I've based it all in the comics I've read? XD**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers_, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

After a lot of debate, the Seeker was allowed to reinstall himself among society (so long as he went through a parole first), and he made his number one priority to live up to this new chance of having a normal life. So, ignoring the usual yells and insults, Starscream started to become a model citizen, and even applied to a job within Ironhide's law enforcement department as soon as his probation was over. This last thing took the old veteran completely off-guard, making him stare at the jet, almost as if the mech managed to grow a second head…

"You _do know_ that I would be your _boss_, don't you?" The weapons specialist questioned, slowly, not knowing whether the jet considered all the perks and downsides of the job he was requesting.

"Your point?" Starscream counterattacked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Uh… We don't really like each other? In fact, I'm pretty sure that we'll end up pouncing on each other by the end of the week" explained the red, bulky mech, trying to make his point across.

The Seeker simply rolled his optics.

"We'll just be coworkers, not Conjux Endura; we don't have to _like us_, just do our fragging job!" Retorted the flyer, exasperated. "And you're lacking personnel, while I ―lucky, you― happen to be a highly trained soldier who's currently in need of a stable job. Doesn't take a genius to notice our little predicament…"

Groaning, Ironhide decided that it would be best for his processor to simply roll with it… At least for now. After all, if Starscream messed up, he would be in his right of firing him; so, he simply gave him the papers the mech needed to fill in order to present his solicitude.

While receiving the data-pads, the former 'Con couldn't help but notice some pictures at the red Autobot's desk.

"So… It's official, huh?" He asked, out of the blue, while writing down his personal data.

"What you mean?"

"You and Windblade's friend" clarified the jet, pointing at one of the pictures, where the two warriors seemed very cozy together.

The red mech stared at the image for a bit, smiling absently, before nodding. Now that everything was making a turn for the best, they decided to finally give themselves a chance; they started dating not too long ago, and, so far, everything was just fine. Somehow, it made Starscream's spark feel a bit happy for them, knowing himself responsible for some of their previous hardships…

"Hope it works out" wished the Seeker, as he returned the data-pads, now filled.

The Autobot stared at him, not quite sure if he heard him right.

"Thanks" said Ironhide out of good manners, still in disbelief, as the other bot rose to his feet and turned to take his leave.

Something felt odd about his sudden interest in other people personal businesses. Not to mention the sadness in his optics when wishing him good luck, almost as if… Nah. Not in a million years. Starscream wasn't the kind of mech who's interested in having a companion ―one needs to actually trust in someone else in order to achieve that. But, then again, he seemed to trust _some_ people, and he has acted differently from his 'Con-self recently. So, he couldn't help himself but ask:

"Any lady in your life, Screamer?"

The former commander chuckled, bitterly.

"Now wouldn't that be grand?" He snared, before finally walking away.

Once outside the building, he transformed and flew away. Ever since his 'rebirth' he had enjoyed flying more than he ever did (especially after realizing that his new propellants were more powerful than the last ones), so he tried saving some time for this activity every now and then. From the sky, he could see the _Lost Light_, which has remained at the spaceport ever since its return, while its crew was now walking among the rest of them, at the streets. In a way, he was relieved that Megatron chose to _not_ come back to Cybertron, but to remain in exile; it saved them all a lot of trouble… Especially to Windblade, who, as the new ruler, would have had to deal with the trial on her own ―he would know…

However, what truly took everyone by surprise was Ratchet's discovery after taking a close look at Elita's head wound…

Turns out that she was another victim of the Shadowplay, and that her real name wasn't Elita but Ariel; plus, she was _never_ a soldier but an administrative clerk at some company ―a fancy secretary. Fortunately for the femme, Chromedome was capable of reversing the process, bringing back the pink bot's real personality and memories… Which included the previous police captain, Orion Pax.

Starscream couldn't remember much of that day past that point… Hearing that Optimus had a sparkmate was too much for his processor, reason why he passed out the moment those two started talking like an old couple. It wasn't until a few days later that he ran into them again, realizing that the femme went through some cosmetic surgeries in order to recover her true looks. _"No wonder Prime didn't recognize her. I wouldn't have either"_ thought the Seeker, as he prepared to land, close to his apartment.

However, a red glint in the distance made him stop and stand still for a few minutes. It was Windblade… There was no doubt; after all, he knew only _one jet_ that could fly at that extremely low speed. He watched as the delegate flew through the horizon; then, once she was out of sight, he finally landed, and transformed. Sighing, he turned to enter the edifice, but not without stopping and staring down at his own reflection in the large glass panels.

Back when it became public that this was him, and that he was the one who played a key role in the fight against Unicron, the Camien offered him a job at the Council. She even tried to give him some lame excuse about her lack of experience on her role as leader or something, just to try to convince him… But he ended up refusing anyway. First off, he didn't want to become the unreliable Decepticon he used to be, ever again, and that post was a big temptation; second… He knew that she was better off _without_ him. With that thought, he got inside the complex, and took the elevator to his flat. _"She has a bright future up ahead, last thing she needs is the shadow of my past being projected over her"_ was thinking the Seeker with a distant look in the optics, remembering the last time they chatted…

Indeed, since the day he came out of stasis, Starscream has made his personal quest to be as little an obstacle as possible for the Camien's life. That was pretty much why he spoke to her the way he did, back at the clinic… It was a goodbye. It hurt like slag to cut all ties with her and the others, but he knew it was necessary. It was for that very same reason that he was applying for a job at the law enforcers. The furthest away he remained from the femme, the better for both their sakes. He even considered moving, now that Vos was being rebuilt… But, then, he couldn't find the strength to do so, and opted to remain put.

His new apartment wasn't as big as the former one, of course, but it covered his every need. The only thing he did want was the almost king-sized berth, and it was only so his wings would have enough room ―tiny bunks always gave him cramps in the mornings; he learnt that the hard way during the war.

Stretching his back upon entering his place, the mech made a beeline for the wash rack. He was finishing his shower when the doorbell rang, making him cut short his bath and go to see who it was.

Much to his surprise, Bumblebee was standing outside his front door, taking in the surroundings, like he didn't have a care in the world. _"What the-…?"_ Confused, the Seeker opened up, and was greeted by the short bot who asked if he could come inside; his only answer was Starscream making room for him to pass.

The Autobot thanked this and entered the department, whistling as he took in the place's look. The main living room was big, and had a considerable glass table with a few chairs, a hollo-screen, and three shelves with data-pads, plus a nice view of the city through a large window; the wash rack's door was now closed, as the main bedroom's, so he couldn't see the size of those rooms; nonetheless, the kitchen was quite nice ―large counter, and lots of cabinets which surely had either Energon or dishes.

"Gotta say it, Screamer; I kind of like your new place" commented the shorter mech with a smile.

"Thanks" answered the jet, closing the door and staring at his companion's back. "What're you doing here?" He immediately asked, walking up to his visitor and crossing his arms.

"I just met with Hide. He told me you asked him for a job." Bumblebee explained, turning to look at the former Decepticon. A wide grin still on his face. "I felt happy to know you're moving forward; and decided to pay you a visit."

Starscream cocked his head and arched an eyebrow at this last comment.

"How did you even know where I-…?"

"Hide told me. Your solicitude sheet had your address." The yellow bot explained with a shrug. "I must say it surprised me… After all, _you_? Deciding to work as a cop?"

The jet scoffed and walked past the Autobot, toward the kitchen where he grabbed two glasses and some Energon for both. Then, after handing the extra drink, the taller mech went to sit at a couch he had, right in front of the hollo-screen; Bumblebee was soon sitting beside him, and resuming the chitchat. He was incredibly interested in the fact that the former 'Con wasn't contemplating a big return to his political career, considering his past actions; then again, he remarked that it was also a huge surprise when he withdrew from the elections by confessing all his crimes during the debate ―not even he saw that coming.

Starscream smiled at the memory.

"It was the only possible course of action. With me as ruler, the conflict would keep going nonstop; and Elita was insane. Windblade is a Camien, she didn't serve either faction during the war, and (quite honestly) most of the planet liked her" explained the Seeker, staring at his glass as if it was the only thing in the room. He took another sip before continuing: "Besides, I was _tired_ of all the tricks and lies I had to do and say in order to keep that position."

"You know that it was all your own fault, right?" The yellow bot wondered out loud, arching an optic-ridge. "I mean, you could've just come clean from the beginning, instead of going all 'Con on the rest of us." He explained, narrowing one optic toward his companion, almost as if he was disgusted by the mere memory of how things used to be.

"Of course I know. That's why I decided to leave the spotlight to Windblade." Starscream admitted with a shrug, looking at Bumblebee from the corner of his eye. "She's doing the job twice better than I ever could." He added, looking away, through the window.

The constant mention of the femme made the little Autobot wonder how things were between those two. Ever since their last crisis ended, and the Seeker was allowed to live freely, they hadn't been seen together; ever again. At first, he thought that it was due to Windblade's agitated schedule, between the reconstruction, and the nationalization of all the colonists who were now desperately needing a home; not to mention the negotiations that were taking place between Cybertron and Earth ―yes, the organic planet was still under their protection, even though not all humans seemed to appreciate it. So, he let it pass…

But, now, it has been far too long and none of the two flyers has made a move in order to get in touch with each other again. In fact, they seemed closer back when Starscream was ruler, and the Camien was constantly antagonizing him. True, they fought all the time; but at least that forced them to yell at each other! That was some form of communication! Now? Bumblebee was impressed that the Seeker still remembered the femme's name!

The shorter mech fidgeted a bit with his glass, almost afraid of what he was about to say now… But he had to. In a way, he always suspected those two would eventually become friends… But he had no confirmation; and, after their recent behavior, he was starting to doubt, so…

"It seems you grew fond of Windblade over time, huh?" He implied with a smirk, deciding it was the safest way.

The jet immediately frowned and glared at him.

"Don't go there…" He warned.

"Why not?"

"Because you're wrong, ok?" Starscream stated, getting up and walking back toward the kitchen, followed by Bumblebee's optics. "We're not friends." He added, as he washed the glass. "Scrap! We could not even share a room for over two minutes without starting a fight!" He kept ranting, drying the cup and putting it back into the cabinet.

"So? Sunstreaker couldn't share a planet with another living being without starting a fight, and he still had friends." The yellow mech retorted, getting on his feet too. "His spark-brother, at least… And that weird Insecticon-ish thing, which he called Bob…" He added under his breath and averting his optics, suddenly realizing the weirdness in the golden twin's relationships.

Fortunately, Starscream didn't seem to hear the last part.

"We used each other politically, Bumblebee! That was it! No friendship, no cozy feelings; just a political game! That's all it ever was!" The, now, cerulean and white jet yelled back, frowning, but refusing to look at his guest.

And, then, the Autobot felt like laughing, because it was evident that the Seeker was coming up with excuses; and, if he was doing so, it was because he knew himself cornered. Knowing he was breaking all boundaries, the yellow mech decided to keep going down this road, just for the sake of it:

"Oh, c'mon, Screamer… You wouldn't have given up your previous job as our ruler for someone who doesn't mean anything to you; Elita, or not Elita in between" countered Bumblebee, as he followed the other mech toward the kitchen. Starscream dedicated him a scowl. "You do see her as your friend." The other bot growled and looked away, averting his face; it made the short bot chuckle. "There's no shame in admitting such thing!"

"Whatever…" The Seeker mumbled, grabbing the glass Bumblebee was holding, and washing it too ―never minding that his companion wasn't done with his drink yet. "If you say so, then we're friends; not that it means anything to me…"

Meaning. That word made yellow bot's attention perk up; for it was thanks to it that actual realization hit the Autobot hard in the processor: Starscream had considered other Cybertronians his friends before (himself included, in a weird and crazy way that only the two of them understood), yet he wouldn't have done half these things for them. At least, he wouldn't have gone as far as to destroy his own public image the way he did for Windblade's sake; and he sure wouldn't have accepted anyone else to talk to him like she has done ever since her arrival to the planet. After all, the Seeker _was_ _a commander_. Second in command to the Decepticon army, no less! One had to be really special; had to _mean_ something to the jet, in order for him to allow all this…

And all that could only mean-…

"Um, Screamer?" Bumblebee called, shyly.

The older mech looked at him from above his shoulder.

"Do you, by any chance, like Windblade?"

The jet turned and arched an optic-ridge towards the mini-bot, before placing both hands on the sides of his hip and cock his head, as if pondering the question.

"I suppose I, at least, _respect_ her. I mean… Given our usual exchanges, and despite of all our fighting, we still-…"

"No, no!" The other interrupted, hands up in a defensive way. "What I meant was: do you feel _romantically_ attracted to her?"

Before the yellow bot could react, he was outside the apartment, and the front door was being slammed on his nose. _"I'll take that as a yes"_ thought the short mech with a sly smirk, as he turned to leave, whistling a happy melody. Now that he knew Starscream's little secret, and aware that the guy was starting his new job with Ironhide in the morning, Bumblebee couldn't help but believe that things would be more than interesting in the nearby future. Hopefully, he would've a first-round seat to watch…

Unfortunately for the former commander, the mini-bot was right, although he wouldn't have the satisfaction of witnessing it…

After all, the Seeker acted as a regular enforcer for barely a quartex, before Ironhide came up to him, saying that there was an assignment that hadn't been covered yet. The veteran took him to his private office to discuss the situation more comfortably.

Too late did the flyer realized he was being cornered…

"You want _me_ to _what_?!" The jet questioned, reading the data-pad over and over, almost as if hoping to see a mistake in his orders.

"Bodyguard. We do that all the time…" The red warrior replied, shrugging a bit, not understanding the reason for his companion's distress.

Starscream groaned and face-palmed. He knew that much already; what he couldn't understand was why the veteran believed _him_ the best candidate, given who the warded was… Not to mention _why _the protection was required.

"I can't!" The Seeker yelled, practically tossing the tablet back to the Autobot's hands. "Find someone else!"

"Look…" The weapons specialist growled, sighing, his patience coming short. "You're the perfect candidate, ok? You're our only jet at the moment, meaning that you won't be left behind due to be ground-bounded; not to mention that you've been on the visited planet before, so you can keep her away from any dangerous place, and guide her through this."

"You're just making all that up because you don't want Chromia to do it, don't you?" Starscream retorted, narrowing his optics and crossing his arms in evident discontent.

"Mia isn't an enforcer, Screamer; you are." The bulkier mech rebuked, also annoyed. "And, as you said during your interview: you're a highly trained, and highly capable, soldier. Besides, you've been doing a good job ―I can't believe I actually said that…―; so, congrats! Your first solo mission within the force!" He pressed, offering the data-pad to his subordinate, once again.

"Not. A. Chance." The former 'Con insisted, practically glaring at his companion. "First off: I'm nobody's babysitter; second: I hate that mud ball of a planet; and, third: there're lots of people out there, waiting for me to slip up or give any sign that I hadn't changed at all. What the frag you think they will believe if I show, out of the blue, as her slagging bodyguard, huh?! No. Nah-uh! Choose another mech, 'cause I'm not doing it!"

Ironhide scowled, and a deep and guttural growl was heard in the room as his mouth kept curving downwards. He was never the type of bot who put up with this kind of nonsense and attitude; not even from Optimus himself. So, without a word, he grabbed his subordinate by one of his wings and, while shoving the data-pad back into the jet's grasp, told him that _he_ **_and_**_ his charge_ were leaving in the morning. Then, he pushed the poor Seeker outside the precinct, as he ordered the guy to go home and pack whichever tools and things he thought that he would need during his trip. Then, he locked the poor jet out of the office.

Starscream tried to get back inside and talk his way out of this situation, but it was useless. Ironhide wasn't buying any of his pleas, nor was going to open his office's door again; not until the mission was over. Eventually, he gave up, sagging his shoulders and dropping his head and wings.

He was trapped… Worse than that! He would be trapped in a foreign planet for over a month, in the company of no other than Windblade! _"Earth… Why does it **had** to be Earth?! Trillions of planets, yet it is **always Earth**! Why me?"_ He thought, sighing and taking another look to his orders. There was really nobody else to take the job? Just him? Really? Somehow, he had a hard time believing it… The whole situation smelled like a setup, especially when considering his previous relationship with the Camien. Not to mention that what he said back there was entirely true: if something happened to Windblade under his watch, more than just one Cybertronian would suspect of him; believe that Starscream was trying to get his political power back ―even when he had more than once said that he didn't want to be anyone's ruler, ever again. This was a test. It had to be… And, then, another feeling overtook the initial distress: rage. After all, if this was but a cruel test, then it meant that no matter what he did, others would always consider him Megatron's personal punching bag and lackey. He would love to prove them wrong… _"Fine! I'll fragging do it!"_ The Seeker told himself, determination glowing his optics.

He would go to Earth, protect the femme, and come back home without a single scratch!

… … …

She was excited, to say the least. Even when humans' representatives had come to Cybertron in the past, to strengthen both planets' alliance, she had never gone there before. Optimus did his best to explain her the turbulent past between the two species, and what to expect once she reached the organic sphere. Also, he warned her of the dangers awaiting them; especially about the humans who believed them dangerous enemies. Bumblebee, also worried for the femme's safety, spoke to her about the time when some general hunted them down, one by one; story that she later checked with Blurr, who, gladly, narrated the episode in which the humans forced the Autobots to try to 'arrest' him. No wonder that the first thing that the tall Prime promised to do was find her a proper bodyguard; duty that was deputized on his best friend, Ironhide when Optimus decided to go first to the planet and prepare their contacts for her arrival… Windblade tried to refuse, saying that Chromia could protect her, but none of the veterans accepted. According to all of them, she needed someone who knew the planet…

It wasn't until last night that the red warrior called her, saying that he found the right guy; someone who could keep up with her, and who has, also, been on Earth before. Those news made her smile, happy to hear it…

Still, she didn't expect to see _him_.

"Starscream?" She questioned as her optics saw the Seeker standing by at the space-bridges, the law enforcers' badge proudly carved on his wings.

He bowed to her, professionally, while greeting her with a soft "Delegate"; it just made her arch an optic-ridge, not grasping what he was up to… Until she noticed the backpack that was against his right leg, and her processor connected the dots: Ironhide chose _him_ as her guard. It kind of made her happy, since she hasn't seen the mech in a long time; but it also made her nervous, for the very same reason. Not to mention that the last time they spoke was at-… At the clinic. The memory of what transpired there didn't exactly help her current nerves; but, maybe, they would be able to sort things out now that they had to spend a month together? Sure, she had duties to fulfill, but, still…

For the moment, a simple greet would suffice.

"Uh… Hello." It had been such a long time that she wasn't too sure whether to be familiar or not. "Are you going to be my escort?" She decided to ask, smiling politely.

The Seeker simply straightened up and crossed his arms.

"That pile of rust called Ironhide said that I was the perfect candidate to fill in as your bodyguard, given my personal experience on Earth, plus my alt-mode." He explained, trying not to sound too much interested. "Got a problem with that?" He challenged, narrowing his optics.

"No! Not at all, I was just surprised!" The Camien assured, rising her hands in a defensive way.

Allowing himself to nod once, Starscream picked up his bag, next to Windblade's ―she tried to refuse, but he sent her a glare that made the femme back off. He was decided to play his role right, and that meant to be ready for all and every need that the delegate may have; and, of course, to bring her back in one piece, no matter what. _"This is going to be a long assignment…"_ thought the mech, as his processor replayed all the times in which this fem-bot has gotten into trouble; not to mention that not all humans were fine with their visits, not after Megatron totaled entire cities a couple years ago. It was one dangerous combination…

And, on top of all that, he had to deal with his own embarrassment. After all, he already tried to say goodbye to her; he actually did… In a rather intimate way…

The month suddenly started to feel like a vorn…

Fortunately, the first step was easy: simply get across the space-bridge, and greet whoever was on the other side ―much to both jets relief, Optimus was already there, waiting, and Soundwave was next to him. The blue bot was asked to come, since he was a familiar face to the humans; plus, his expertise in communications would come in handy, in order to keep both leaders in touch with the planet ―plus, he was in charge of the security too. Windblade exchanged a few words with the Prime, before a woman walked up to them: Marissa. She welcomed them, officially, and gave the signal for a fanfare to start in honor to their guests. Once it was over, the human president approached the two Cybertronians.

A horde of reporters was not too far behind, taking as many pictures as they could from the newcomers and the welcoming ceremony. Starscream's optic ridges frowned a little bit upon noticing just how many fleshies were in the proximities, and he found himself already scanning each face.

The moment Optimus and Windblade went apart to take one of the many official photographs they would have to endure during their stay, Soundwave approached the Seeker.

"How're you coping up?" He wondered, having heard fragmented thoughts emanating from him. Angry ones.

"I'm back on Earth, where I'm considered a _persona_ _non grata_; and I'll have to keep the most reckless, naïve and clueless femme in the entire universe safe from pretty much everything all around us" answered the winged mech, before dedicating a very stressed and annoyed grimace to his companion. "How do _you_ think I'm coping up?" He snarled.

"Be thankful you're not a telepath." Soundwave retorted, looking at the Seeker for a brief moment. "Ever since we found out that Elita was Ariel, that's all in which Optimus seems to be capable to think…"

"I feel sorry for you…" Starscream told the communications chief, trying to get the pictures of what the mech may have heard, out of _his_ head.

No matter how excited everyone back home was about the fact that their Prime had a sparkmate, the two former Decepticons didn't need, nor wanted to know the details about the relationship. And, unfortunately for Soundwave, when being a telepath, sometimes, foreign thoughts just slips through your processor… The worst was at night, when they were in recharge. At that moment, he couldn't filter anything from the input he was constantly receiving from all around. _"And, now, I'll have two more heads to worry about…"_ The mech with the visor thought with a sigh, right before another foreign thought was heard within his mind. It had Starscream's voice, so it must've been his; however, it was what it said what called the former third in command's attention, making him stare at his companion in surprise.

The Seeker noticed the intense gaze and dedicated Soundwave a questioning look.

"What?" He finally demanded, as the silence grew longer.

"Did you just-…?"

"Soundwave, Starscream" Optimus' voice called them both, making them turn and notice the red and blue bot gesturing them to follow. "Time to go." He said, turning around.

The jet accommodated the luggage on his hands, before following the other two (especially his charge); always keeping a mindful eye over the humans surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Soundwave walked a few steps behind wondering whether he heard it right or not…

… … ...

After a long theatrical performance, and a multitude of other protocol meetings, the Cybertronians were allowed to return to Little Cybertron in order to refuel and recharge for the night. As expected, Windblade's and Starscream's rooms were side by side, so he would always be in close range, should anything happen; Optimus and Soundwave weren't too far either, but not in immediate proximity.

"Do you remember the lock-code?" The Seeker asked his charge, a little worried, since she seemed to be struggling with the front door.

Groaning, Windblade tried one more time with zero results, only for the mech to take over, typing the set of numbers he was given when he took the job. Fortunately for the femme, her lock finally clicked open, thanks to which the Camien offered him an awkward, yet grateful smile; something that earned her a slight frown at her… He was sure that Soundwave could hear his 'are you kidding me' question quite clearly; right next to the 'someone give me patience'. But, at least, they were ready to call it a day; all he had to do now was wait for the delegate to lock herself inside her room, so he could go to sleep too. Truth be said, he was tired…

She noticed this by the dimmed optics and growing grumpiness; so the femme took a step inside her room, yet hesitated, and turned to see him from the doorframe.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, immediately craning his neck to check the insides of the place. His sensors in high alert, though he wasn't picking anything out of place.

"No, I simply wanted to thank you for coming along." She clarified, smiling.

The Seeker tried not to overthink it, and simply shrugged a bit.

"As I said, I was the optimal option" repeated the mech. "Not to mention that Ironhide didn't exactly give me much of a choice…" He added in a mumble, averting his eyes.

Windblade smirked, wanting to rebuke, but couldn't come up with anything. She liked to think they came to understand each other, and that they were somewhat friends, especially after what happened at the hospital, when he regained consciousness. She still could remember their hug, and his worried optics and voice… And, yet, this was the first time they talked in months. He seemed to be deliberately putting a barrier between them… The Camien wasn't too sure what to think of that, nor how to behave around the Seeker anymore. So, she simply did what any polite person would, and wished him goodnight…

"Goodnight to you too."

Surprised by the soft answer, Windblade's optics widened and blinked rapidly, making Starscream realize what he just said, reason why he shied away, averting his face and crossing his arms. The femme bit her lip not to laugh at his act, and walked inside the room, closing the door behind her.

After this, the Seeker turned around and entered his own place. It wasn't big, but it had a berth, a desk, a small cabinet with Energon, and a wash rack. His needs were perfectly covered; so, without regarding his surroundings much more, he went straight into the shower, and, then, to berth…

Only twenty-nine more days to go…

A couple doors away, at three in the morning, a very tired Soundwave woke up growling as a very loud chain of thoughts stirred him away from recharge. _"Not again…"_ He growled, sliding his legs off the berth. _"Stupid powers… Stupid assignment… Stupid Starscream"_ cursed the communications officer, since the commander's thoughts were the loudest. He went to his wash rack, looking for the small bottle of sleeping pills that Ratchet and Wheeljack confectioned for him.

Before drifting into unconsciousness again, he made a mental note to thank those two for the medicine as soon as he was back on Cybertron. Unfortunately, and for this very reason, he missed a small blinking signal at one of his radars…

* * *

**I had to mention Ariel, mostly because I didn't like what they made of Elita in the comics.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and that the waiting was worthy. Let me know what you think of it!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? How're you? Hope you're ok!**

**Zsocca****: haha! Glad to know you liked the previous chapter! Yes, I really hated how IDW portrayed Elita; fortunately, they also used the whole 'Shadowplay' scheme in the MTMTE comics, giving me the perfect way to fix that issue. Sorry that she won't be appearing in this story, though; after all, this is for our two favorite jets, not for Optimus... Speaking of which, I'm really happy that you liked the Bee-Screamer scene!**

**XinterestingX****: I know the previous chapter had pointed in a different direction, but I liked this one better. That way, Starscream is now forced to be bodyguard of Windblade for a month; which means more awkward situations for him! ^^**

**Coira94****: here you go :)**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes. ****The whole EMP-thing came out of the comic _Rage of the Dinobots; _with a slight touch of _Transformers Prime_'s MECH... After all, those guys were hunting down the bots with similar devices.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers _****franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

Six days in, and no incidents; other than nearly doze off during incredibly boring and long speeches or dinners, or other protocol stuff of the sort, there was nothing to report. Starscream was actually starting to think that this may actually be the easiest job he ever got… Save for some minor details, such as he having to cover Windblade all the fragging time when they were in public, because some humans would throw stones, rotten fruit or anything they could reach, to her; but nothing too serious. In fact, and much to Starscream's plans dismay, given the nature of his mission, his relationship with the delegate was as it was before his sudden retreat. A part of his head was still repeating that she was better off without him, but he couldn't bring himself to cut off all ties with her again… After all, and even though he hated to admit it, the femme was one of his friends ―the other one being Bumblebee, much to his own annoyance.

And that was how he ended lying on a stretcher, unconscious, the seventh day…

The cycle before, the two Cybertronian leaders were parading, following a human committee towards different historic points alongside the city they were in; they, followed closely by Starscream, were in vehicular-mode, much to the Seeker's irritation.

"I still don't understand how, being a jet, you manage to be so slow…" He grumbled, following the Camien, while trying to keep his need for speeding up on check.

"I'm not slow!" The femme complained, slightly offended by the accusation.

"Oh, _really_? Then explain me how is it that _the clouds_ are moving _faster_ than us."

"Well, there's a lot of wind this morning." She mocked him, earning another growl, which led her to chuckle.

"You find me amusing, Cityspeaker?" He challenged, nearly snarling.

"Woah, someone's grumpy today…"

She could say that again. All he wanted was to fast-forward things and be done with this, so he could go back to his room and finish his recharge… Last night they had to endure a four hours-length dinner, only to be later presented with a dance performance. By the time Starscream was allowed to hit the pillow, the alarm was already about to go off again; and, today, they had a long and tight schedule too, including a speech from Windblade and Optimus. And, if he knew that red and blue mech, it would take him _forever_ to be done with it… So, yes. He was grumpy for sleep deprivation, and for having being force to cut short his refueling.

The rotten tomato that found its way to his cockpit didn't improve his current mood.

"Ugh… Humans…" The Seeker growled, right before a rock crashed against one of his sides with a loud clang that called the femme's attention.

Before he could scoff and answer, his scanners detected an item growing closer to their position, something that was transmitting a pulse. _"Oh, frag!"_ Realizing what it was, the Seeker quickly maneuvered to cover the femme, and attempted to intercept the incoming projectile with one of his blasters, but he miscalculated, and the object went active before he could shoot it…

It was an EMP.

The blast fried his systems, and knocked him out on the spot. The last thing he remembered before complete shutdown was the voice of Windblade screaming his name; then… Nothing. Until that morning when his processor rebooted, and he came to, being greeted by a headache that was threatening with splitting his brain in half. _"Must have fallen on my head…"_ thought the Seeker, groaning and massaging his helm. He also tried to open his eyes, but the light worsened the pain, so he desisted and attempted to sit up instead. His everything was sore.

"Starscream!" A feminine voice called, in both joy and worry; one he knew from memory.

Making an effort, he cracked one optic open and watched the red and black figure standing at the small room's entrance. Even though he couldn't focus his sight just yet, there was no doubt that it was the Camien, most likely checking on him. The former Decepticon made his best to look fine and to seem uninterested in whatever happened; so, finally sitting up, and sliding his legs off the berth, he rubbed his optics.

"How long was I out?" questioned the Seeker.

"Three days" answered the femme, as she walked up to her friend and bodyguard, relieved of seeing him conscious again. "You hit the ground pretty hard; the medics had to repair your armor and wings." She informed, scanning him all over to make sure there were no other injuries, but he seemed to be fine ―pissed, but fine.

"Did you catch the culprit?" Starscream asked next, finally able to open both his eyes and locking gazes with his charge.

She limited to shake her head and cross her arms. As far as Windblade was capable to tell, Soundwave was yet tracking down the responsible without much success. The cameras were jammed and some of the recording was deleted, reason why the former communications chief and the Prime believed this whole thing was done by SKYWATCH ―name that made Starscream frown and growl at the memories it brought back. The Camien, meanwhile kept talking about the events he missed during his stasis, which included the rest of the tour, a bunch of dissertations made by some human writers, and a theatrical play. According to the femme, there were no further incidents, so everything was back to normal; something to which the mech simply nodded, but didn't comment, as he moaned, massaging his helm.

Seeing this, Windblade grabbed a cube from a nearly dispenser and walked up to him, offering the fuel to the Seeker, who gleefully accepted and drank it in nearly one sip. As the liquid energy downed his throat, the former commander allowed himself to sigh in content. He wasn't aware of how much he needed the Energon, until his systems seemed to sing in joy at the presence of it. Lowering the empty cube, Starscream looked up at the, now smiling, delegate, who was happy to see him fine already, and was, also, very grateful for what he did for her… Even if he would most likely just say "It's my job, you know", or "I just don't want to deal with Ironhide afterwards", she knew he was lying…

After so long, she has learnt to see beyond his behavior; the Camien could tell he was just saving his face ―because, Primus forbid a former Decepticon commander from developing a soft side. During these few days on Earth, and thanks to his bodyguard position, they've been able to talk enough to compensate for all those radio-silent months. Yet, there was one thing she still ignored: why? Why did he disappear from her life for so long? _"Right after the clinic…"_ thought the femme, dropping her wings in sadness, still trying to comprehend what exactly happened that day. At first, Windblade was patient, understanding that anyone would need time to readjust after surviving what he did; but, after a few deca-cycles, she started to worry. It wasn't until much later that Bumblebee told her that the Seeker asked to become a law enforcer ―thing that finally allowed her to breathe, knowing he was fine. But it didn't help the femme with her nerves of whether something that shouldn't have was done or said that afternoon.

Starscream couldn't read thoughts like Soundwave, but he knew wings' language; and droopy wings meant sad flyer. So, arching an optic-ridge, the commander cocked his head to the side and tried to think what could've triggered such an emotional response. Part of him believed it was the environment: they were, after all, back at a clinic; so chances were that it was reminding the femme of the incident with the Talisman… And everything that came afterwards. Including his premature goodbye kiss… A slight frown wormed its way to his face at the memory, as he got lost in thoughts.

Even if circumstances pushed them together now, his reasoning was still the same: without him in the picture, Windblade was free from his shadow, from his mistakes; she was free to do everything the right way, to save Cybertron just as she saved him. He was nothing but a charge, a lag, dragging her back, keeping her from reaching her true potential, just as so many have done to him. Starscream knew the feeling all too well… Back in the day, when he had everything that was needed to become one of Vos' greatest air commanders; yet, he was expelled from the Energon Seekers due to a stupid mistake, only to end up landing into the Decepticons… With Megatron. The mech suppressed a grimace of pain at the thought.

No. Not even in a trillion years would he dare to do something alike to the Camien; one of the few, if not the _only_, who showed to actually care for him. He cared for her too, but he couldn't show it. There were yet too many of his old enemies out there. He'll have to endure showing her the cold shoulder for a few more weeks; then, the Seeker would be free to leave her alone once more.

The mech stared at the empty cube in his hands for a second, before jumping to his feet, only to be stopped by a suddenly angered femme.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, stopping her companion by placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Going for another cube? My tanks are still half empty" answered the Seeker, arching an optic-ridge.

"Then _ask_! You're in no condition to be moving around!" stated Windblade, snatching the cube with one servo, while pushing the mech back to the slab with the other.

"I'm _fine_, femme! I just need some fuel!" barked the other, slapping the Camien's hand away from his chest-plates. "The dispenser is, like, ten steps away; I'm hungry, not useless!" He argued, gesturing to the stupid machine across the room.

"Get your aft on that stretcher right now-…!"

"Or what? You'll annoy me to no end?" challenged the commander, scowling and leaning in.

"You've _no idea_ of how 'annoying' I can be, Starscream…" warned Windblade, also leaning in, frowning and jabbing her companion's chest, right above the spark-chamber.

"Trust me, at this rate, I do…"

"Am I interrupting?"

At the intromission of a third voice, both jets turned to stare at the door, where Soundwave was watching them with little interest in their quarrel. By now, he was used to their bickering. Bored of it, actually…

Seeing him, the two flyers seemed to realize about their proximity, reason why they both jerked away from each other at the same time, while Windblade pulled her hand off the Seeker's chest-plates, almost as if it burned her. Deep down, the Camien was fighting back her cooling systems, which were threatening with kicking on, thanks to her embarrassment for getting caught in such intimate position with the mech.

Trying to regain some of her dignity, she let both her arms fall graciously at her sides, before facing the former communications and security chief, asking what he needed.

"The tracking has been unsuccessful. The security feed from the area was tempered with; I'm still trying to decode it" informed the bot with the red visor. "A report of this incident has been sent to Cybertron already." He told his companions, before turning to look straight at Starscream. "Ironhide wishes a word."

The Seeker face-palmed, groaning under his breath. _"Of course he does…"_ thought the winged mech, nodding and starting to follow the other male out of the room. Unsurprisingly, Windblade apologized for the trouble she caused him, to which the commander simply hummed to show he heard; however, he preferred not to say anything. He had to save strength for the veteran… No doubt he was going to be yelled at for this. Not that he actually cared, no; it was more of a bother for him, to be scolded like an infant. After all, Ironhide was loud, but he was no Megatron.

After a while of walking in complete silence through a large hallway, Soundwave stopped and opened a door for the Seeker, who, understanding the silent command, nodded and got in. The door closed behind his back, while he found himself face to face with a large screen transmitting a videoconference from Ironhide, who was frowning with his arms crossed over his oversized chest-plates. Starscream made his best to put a poker face expression and took the call.

«_So, still alive, huh?_ » questioned the veteran, stating the obvious with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint…" retorted the jet, rolling his optics.

«_Disappointed? You kidding? I'm impressed you took the hit for 'Blade! _» The Autobot remarked with a laugh.

"Wasn't that my job? To keep her safe?" Starscream shot back, crossing his arms and frowning. "Consider it a taste of my professionalism, and let it go."

Ironhide simply smirked and arched an optic-ridge. 'Professionalism' his aft. He knew ―everyone knew― that Starscream's MO was to never do something, unless he could gain something out of it; and saving the Camien didn't give him anything other than lying on a beth, knocked out for days. No matter what excuse he may want to give, Starscream would never jump in front of an EMP for _anyone_. Not even his former trine. _"And there's only **one thing** that's more important than a trine, at least for a Seeker…"_ were the red mech's thoughts as he started to realize why this guy tried to reject this job. He had to admit, it was funny to see the former 'Con so out of his element. That alone was worth the call; alas, it wasn't for the laughs the only reason why he phoned: he was worried, since Soundwave was proven unable to find the culprit; so, he wanted the commander to be on max alert for anything, and to be ready to work side by side with Jazz, who was already on his way to their hotel. He was going to be their backup.

Starscream blinked blankly for a split second as the new information finally settled; then, he nodded with a growl and an exasperated face.

Jazz… The former third in command from the Autobots. Of course it _had _to be _him_. After all, they couldn't send Prowl; not after he went 'cuckoo' and attacked Optimus (not to mention that the Praxian was still seeing a therapist, who wanted to help him 'reconnect with his more emotional self' ―something that made, even, the law enforcer laugh for days). Truth be said, the Seeker would've preferred the white and black patrol over the Polihexian any day, even if he was damaged. He couldn't imagine himself working side by side with the always relaxed and joyful Special Ops.

Nonetheless, he didn't have much of a choice, so Starscream limited himself to nod and acknowledge the news.

Shortly after the call ended, he was sent back to a consulting room to be checked over by a medic who finally let him go back to the hotel, next to Windblade. He used this chance to transform and fly, even if it wasn't recommended for him just yet. His wings were cramped after so long of being squeezed under his weight, without exercise; so he ignored the delegate's disapproving shouts.

"We really should've taken the transport…" kept muttering the femme, as she flew behind him.

"Not a chance." The mech bit back.

The red jet nudged closer to the other one, curiosity taking the best of her.

"What's wrong with public transportation?" She asked, without an answer. After a few more seconds of stubborn silence, the femme started getting a suspicion: "Did you ever took the public transport?"

More silence.

A laugh was starting to bubble within the Camien, feeling like there was something embarrassing there, reason why Starscream refused to talk about it.

"Have you?" She kept pressing.

"Oh! Alright! I did once, ok?!" He finally admitted.

"Why so shy about it? There's nothing embarrassing in-…"

"Because I was a stupid trainee back then! My classmates and I sneaked out one night to go to a bar, two cities away, but I crashed against a reinforced glass at Lucentica, totaling one of my rotors! I took the rail-line to a clinic, in hopes I could get a quick patch-up job and go back to base before my superiors noticed I was gone!" He growled a bit. "And I had to tell the medic _how_ exactly I got my injury. I was lucky nobody called my trainers… Plus my so-called 'buddies' never noticed I went missing, until they actually reached the bar…"

Windblade chortled out, imagining the whole sequence. Knowing the Seeker, the idea of taking the train instead of flying must've been pure torture for him… Not to mention shameful. No wonder he hated the idea of taking the transport so much.

Meanwhile, Starscream was fighting back his cooling systems, which were already online. He knew this would be her reaction… It was the same reaction his old buddies had, back when he was a cadet and had to explain why he ditched them halfway. The laughs lasted vorns, until another idiot made a stupid mistake, and his became old story. The moment it was forgotten, he swore not to speak about it again; but, for some reason, it was easy to talk with Windblade…

No. He couldn't think that way.

By the time they arrived, Jazz was, unsurprisingly, already waiting for them in the company of Optimus, catching up with his former leader. Apparently, they were speaking about how Elita turned out to be the red and blue mech's lost sparkmate, Ariel, since the Polihexian was saying something like "Ah'm glad yah two found each other after so long", right before they noticed the incoming jets and turned to receive them.

"Screamer!" greeted the white short mech, grinning and waving a hand. "Glad tah see yer flyin' already! Heard what happened from 'Wave…" He added, getting serious and crossing his arms. Then he scanned the jet from head to toe as he landed and transformed in front of him and the Prime. Grinning again, the Polihexian added: "Heard 'bout the makeover too. Lookin' good, Screamer!" He approved with two thumbs up.

The Seeker allowed himself to sigh and avert his narrowed his optics in slight annoyance.

"If you're done checking me out, can we go back to the task at hand?" He asked, locking eyes with the joyful Autobot. "We still don't have a clue as of who did this, so it could've been SKYWATCH just as it could've been some rogue 'Con; and, to make things worse, we have to escort these two knuckleheads to a meeting in thirty minutes" stated the Seeker, frowning, and pointing toward the Camien next to him on the last part.

"Hey!" windblade complained, not really approving the last comment.

Optimus didn't care much about being called that… He has been called worse by Ironhide when the red mech used to be his bodyguard.

Jazz, on the other hand, laughed out loud. Once his chortles fell to a normal volume, the white mech allowed himself to nod, as he took a few steps away from the crew, saying that he still had to talk with Soundwave to retrieve the schedule for the rest of the two leaders' stay. The others allowed him to go without another word. After all, Jazz had worked in security detail before, meaning he must know what he was doing…

Starscream, on the other hand, decided to go back to his room and wash away all traces from his stay at the clinic. However, he was promptly stopped by the Camien femme, who claimed to be in need: in two days, she and Optimus would've to speak in public in a press conference that was going to be broadcasted all over the planet; so, she wanted to make sure her speech was perfect.

The Seeker arched a cautious and questioning eyebrow at this petition.

"Shouldn't you ask Prime, instead?" He wondered, glancing at the tall mech standing a few steps away from them. "I mean, he's the one who will be accompanying you during the speech." The Seeker added, shrugging one shoulder.

"I know, and he already lend me a hand ―since he has more experience with the earthlings" admitted the delegate, also glancing at the red and blue bot, who, getting suspicious, preferred to leave the scene. "But I feel like it could still be improved. Plus, you were regent too, and, let's face it, you have a way with words…" She said, satisfied when he smirked on the last part.

"Comes with having being a 'Con, Cityspeaker." He gloated with a crocked smile, his ego pleased for having being stroked; his pose indicated this last thing: chin up, hands on the sides of his hip.

Windblade rolled her optics and crossed her arms in overdramatic disapproval.

"Don't let it get into your already overinflated head." She warned with a lopsided smile, arching an eyebrow and cocking her hip. "I simply want you to listen while I read my speech, and to give me your opinion; nothing else."

The Seeker sighed overdramatically too, while turning away in order to leave.

"If I must…" He ended up agreeing, much to Windblade's joy.

And, so, he was now sitting on a chair, watching over the Camien, while she paced around her room practicing what she was supposed to say to the humans. He tended to interrupt sporadically, just to let her know whenever she was talking too fast, too low, or was repeating something she already said; also, he took his chances to make an opinion, stating that she should remark some sections more than others, stressing its importance. Also, in a point, the Seeker pretty much corrected her posture, saying that dropped wings were for defeated jets ―he actually went all drill sergeant there, telling her to square her shoulders, put out her chest, rise her chin and her wings, and to lock gazes with the audience. For a slight moment, Windblade saw the old military Starscream instead of the current one…

After two hours, he found the results to be more than satisfactory. In fact, he was impressed… Never thought the Camien was such a great orator, even though he had heard her before, during the debates back on Cybertron. Which made him even more curious as of why the femme was so adamant about wanting to hear his opinion in the matter, leading to constant queries about the subject.

Finally, after fifteen or so questions, she confessed: she didn't just want to have him editing her speech… She wanted an audience which she could see its full physical response to her words; and, unlike Optimus who was too polite with everyone, he didn't have anything against being straightforward when criticizing others. So, of course, she thought that to have him there, staring and piping up his opinions would be helpful… In more ways than one…

"After all, the truth is that I-… I actually hate talking in public" admitted the femme, going to take sit at the other end of the table.

It took the mech a whole second to realize what she just said.

"What the-…? But you already-…!"

"The debate, back on Cybertron, was nerve-wrecking! I never spoke to an entire planet before ―regardless of the little population! I had to make a mental image of myself talking to Metroplex in order to pull through that experience!"

The mech scoffed and leaned toward the table between them, averting his eyes.

"Then you're on the _wrong_ businesses, sister; 'cause you'll have to give _millions_ of public speeches, for almost _everything_." He stated, left arm over the table and chin on his palm, a slight smirk adorning his lips.

Across the table, Windblade dropped her head on the furniture, groaning. She knew this already, but didn't care because she felt that becoming First Delegate and speaking for all (colonists and Cybertronians equally) was the right thing to do. Nonetheless, now that the waters calmed and she was left with all the political mayhem to be taken care of, she was having second thoughts…

"But, if it helps, I guess you could pretend you're talking to _me_…" Starscream suddenly offered, trying not to sound too worried nor too interested.

At this, the femme chuckled and peeled her forehead from the table to dedicate him a smile. That gesture alone was enough to make the cerulean jet realize the implications of what he just said.

"Or Metroplex. Whoever keeps you calmer works." He quickly tried to add, leaning into the back rest and looking away from his companion.

"Thanks again." She said, still smiling, making him look at her again. "For… Well, for everything you've done so far" added with a slight shrug.

"Yeah, well… Keep being this clumsy, and I'll start taking count of how many favors you owe me by now." He joked with a teasing smile, making the femme chuckle; though he almost missed it, since he was yet surprised by his own words and behavior.

Where did that come from? He wasn't supposed to jester around her; he was trying to put some distance between them, not to pull her closer! He couldn't understand why it was so difficult to push her away, considering that he had mastered the art of making sure everyone leaves him alone. Sure, it wasn't a happy position to be in, but it worked for him…

Then why did he always end up returning to her? Why does it feel so natural?

Bumblebee's words came back at his processor, questioning if he, by any chance-…

No. There were no feelings involved. And there would never be; he would make sure of it.

Unnoticed to him, Windblade was examining his face during his little inner conflict. She was able to see the pain in his optics, as his mind seemed to sway between two options. The femme would never say it in front of him because she knew the Seeker took pride in knowing himself unpredictable, but, to tell the truth, he was easy to read; or, maybe, it was just her. After all, having being in each other's head a couple time, most certainly helped. Eventually, she simply cleared her throat to call his attention once again.

Starscream snapped out of his musings, visibly, as he rose his eyes to look at her, optic-ridges arched.

Windblade simply dedicated him a curious smile and a pair of hopeful optics, trying to encourage him to speak up his mind; but all she got was the mech looking away, fast.

"I'm sorry, it seems I sidetracked…" He apologized.

The Camien allowed herself to sigh loudly, before shaking her head, mostly for herself. After everything they endured together, she was actually expecting him to treat her in a more personal way… A part of her was wishing that they had managed to, somehow, become friends. And, for brief moments, Starscream seemed to reciprocate those thoughts; short lived instants, like just now, when he just lets himself act naturally, even retorting to her in a friendly and lighthearted way. But, then, he retreats and pushes her away immediately after, almost as if resenting to have actually talked nicely with her seconds ago. She couldn't understand it ―ok, she knew he wasn't the most centered and sane bot in the universe, but this was a whole new level.

He was hiding something. It was the only explanation. And a part of her believed that it was related to what happened between them at the clinic.

Realizing that the Seeker still refused to look at her, and that there was no point in going subtle, she simply started talking:

"You've changed." Windblade stated, plain. No effort in putting any sort of emotion in her voice while saying so.

He, on the other hand, arched an eyebrow in her way.

"Yeah, well… What else is new?" rebuked with a shrug and an acid chortle, clearly thinking she referred only to his body-frame.

"No… What I mean is-…" started saying the Camien, shaking her head and leaning over the table to place her servo over the one Starscream left lying atop the surface.

However, the moment their digits made contact, his first instinct was to immediately pull back, almost as if she had hurt him.

His reaction was enough to make both of them stare into each other's optics in both surprise and pain, not physical, but emotional. Windblade's cerulean eyes soon became too much for the Seeker, who averted his optics first, trying to collect his thoughts as he placed both his servos on his lap ―far from the femme's reach.

"Sorry. It's a reflex…" He apologized, still not looking at her. "I'm not used to physical contact… Not in the positive way, at least."

"Megatron?" She queried, alarmed.

"Everyone knows I was his favorite punching bag" commented the Seeker, smirking bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

He snorted, smirking humorlessly; the cogs in his mind, clearly spinning behind his eyes.

"Others have told me the same already, but I never believed them." He admitted. Then, frowning, deep in thought, he added: "But… I do believe _you_…" The Seeker, after saying that ―a statement that made the Camien's optics grew wider, clearly _not _expecting it―, started to rose his face, until he was staring at her again, almost as if he was surprised by some new discovery. "I think you're the first person in my life who-…" He bit his tongue before he took down a road from which he wouldn't be able to return.

"Who… What?"

Starscream was never gladder for being interrupted in a conversation, than when someone knocked at the room's door at that very instant. Almost immediately, he got up and went to check who it was, finding Soundwave who seemed a little surprised of finding _him_, inside of the delegate's dorm. The Seeker allowed himself to roll his optics in annoyance.

"Don't get your bolts it a twist. She needed help practicing her speech…" He explained, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms and ankles, but making enough room for the other bot to step in.

"And came to the greatest blabber of the universe. That actually makes sense" shot back the communications chief as he walked past him, looking for the Camien.

The male jet pursed his lips.

"You should be thankful I'm no longer your superior officer, or you would've winded up at the brig for that comment."

"Ever since I don't have to deal with the constant buzz of your voice in my head, I'm thankful of not being your subordinate anymore…" counterattacked Soundwave.

"Alright, boys. That's enough…"

And, Windblade, appearing in between them, stopped Starscream from starting a verbal fight with the other mech. _"Sometimes I miss when he was just the silent looming mech in the corner; he was much more bearable and less sassy back then"_ thought the Seeker, as he watched the femme take the other bot toward the table where they were sitting minutes ago… And as Soundwave dedicated him a slight bow, behind the Camien's back, indicating that he heard his thoughts clearly. _"I hate you" _added the former commander, frowning, before going to close the door.

Then, as the voice of the delegate reached his audios, Starscream's mind filled the blank from their conversation: 'cares'. That's the word he was about to say… That she was the only person who ever showed to care about him. Sighing, and leaning his forehead against the closed door, he felt kind of relieved that he didn't have the chance. It was difficult enough for him to break ties with her already; if she got to know what he truly thinks about her, then he was doomed… She would never leave, and he would probably not even try to push her away. _"It's for the best"_ He repeated for himself, closing his eyes. _"Just finish your job here, and let her go. If you truly care for her, then let go…"_

"Starscream!" The delegate called, making him straighten up and turning around. Right on time, since she appeared at the small entrance immediately after. "Soundwave says we need to go to that lunch with Marissa, right now. Otherwise we'll be late."

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope you liked it!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know it's been a long while, but I've been busy with my jobs; in fact, I wanted to warn you about further updates: I will, probably, be absent from the site for a couple months, because I have my schedule completely full right now, meaning I don't have much free time to write; and, when I do, I'm so tired that I just don't feel like it. So, I'm really sorry to inform you that this will be the last update for a while.**

**However, I'm not abandoning this fic, nor the other two I'm working on, ok? I'll resume my activity in Fanfiction as soon as I'm able.**

**...**

**Shironek0: I'm glad you like this fic so much! It makes me happy! I didn't actually considered the posibility of including Thundercracker when I started writing this story; but I think I could add him later on. Also: sí, hablo español ;)**

**Guest #1: hahaha! I like your attitude, but this story is far from it's end yet. You'll have to wait.**

**Shadows of Samhain: Soundwave wouldn't meddle in this kind of situations, he's not that kind of mech, nor is that interested. As for Megatron's and Starscream's encounter, the Seeker would most likely glitch out of fear; meanwhile the former gladiator would simply stare at him in confusion, not even recognizing him due to the physical change XD**

**Guest #2: hi, there. I've read your message, and I'm sorry to know you feel that way toward the story, because I put my best efforts into every single one of them (not all of them pay off, though; I can admit that...). But, in my defense, if you're 12 then you shouldn't have been reading this fic, because I rated it "T", meaning 13+, for a reason; there's usually subjects and languaje that aren't appropriate for minors in these kind of stories. I also understand the confussion, because I also love the TV series, but, the thing is, I based this fic in the comic books; and, these last ones, aren't fit for minors, due to the level of violence in them. So, sorry to know you felt dissapointed.**

**By the way, I'm also sorry, but there will be no Rodimus in this story, nor Arcee (I don't like her in the comics...).**

**Jubilation Flof: sorry it took me this long, but here's the update!**

**Guest #3: ?**

**...**

**Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers_ franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trade mark of Hasbro.**

* * *

He was standing tall, hands behind his back, sweeping the room with his optics and in-built scanners, watching as Windblade and Optimus met the human woman. It was an actually funny scene, if one thought about it: the two bots sitting comfortably at a Cybertronian-sized table, having some Energon; meanwhile, they had to place a human-sized table over their own, so Marissa wouldn't be left aside. Others would've found that arrangement amusing, but he had a job to do, which was watch over the Camien, meaning he didn't have time to get distracted… Ok. Maybe just a bad covered chuckle during the first five minutes…

Nonetheless, being standing on the same position for over an hour without saying nor doing anything starts to become boring after a while, which could lead to losing focus ―something that he couldn't, by any means, allow. So the Seeker forcefully blinked his optics a few times, before going back to his duty. Alas, he had to cover his mouth with a servo, in hopes that nobody would hear nor see his yawn…

"Bored?" asked the bot next to him, whispering.

It reminded Starscream of the short Polyhexian standing beside him. Ever since this meeting started, both of them had remained silent, staring straight to the leaders; so, eventually, they were kind of ignoring each other. After the sudden reminder, the Seeker dedicated a look from the corner of his right eye to his companion, before going back to the rest of the room.

"I'm thankful for that. Otherwise, I would find myself trapped in, most likely, an all-out fight in hopes to keep in one piece the most annoying femme in existence, while I drag her exhaust pipe all the way back to Cybertron…" He answered under his breath, barely moving his lips, minding the humans all around them, and the reporters from their own species. A golden one in particular. That blasted Circuit was everywhere…

Jazz, on the other hand, allowed himself to chuckle, visor still looking forward.

"Can't be harder than keeping Optimus from nearly terminating himself." He retorted, lightheartedly.

"Talking from experience?" Starscream questioned, dedicating his companion a brief glance from the corner of his optics again, before returning his sight to the femme that was now chatting with the human female.

The white bot's shoulders shook in suppressed laughter as he locked his jaw, in order to keep his chortles from escaping his voice-box.

"Yah have no idea, Screamer… None at all."

"She faced a fragging crazed titan. Twice! One of them even got stuck into her processor for weeks" challenged the Seeker.

"So? From what Ah heard, Optimus jumped _into the heart of Unicron_. Also twice." Jazz retorted, remembering his debriefing with Ironhide.

"Touché…"

The three leaders were amazingly oblivious to them or their talking. Optimus was saying something about the need of reinforcing the two planets' alliance, especially now that so many Cybertronians wished to live on Earth ―the Seeker had one particular mech in mind at that statement: Thundercracker, who was so desperately trying to become a screenwriter, not to mention that he obviously liked that mutt he called 'Buster'…

Starscream's optics nearly rolled as Windblade started explaining some of the most recent events on Cybertron… _"Here we go again…"_ He thought, as the human eyed him and gasped. No doubt, the Camien just told her who he used to be.

Indeed, she had just admitted that the blue and white bot who came to Earth as her bodyguard, was, actually, Cybertron's former ruler. The woman first frowned, before looking at the bot in question and let her mouth fell slightly agape; her mind was having issues in accepting this new information, since she got the chance to meet the Seeker before, and this Cybertronian looked nothing like _that guy_. He even lacked the flamboyant behavior she so clearly remembered… In fact, he had not even spoken to them. Not once. Nor sneered, nor anything. The only bot he seemed to be chatting with was Jazz ―funny to see him around, after that interview fiasco from not so long ago.

The white bot apparently noticed she was staring at him, because he dedicated her a smirk, before going back to watch the rest of the room. The Seeker next to him did not even blink, nor dedicated a look her way, save from the corner of his eye; just a quick peek to reassure himself that they three were still there and unharmed. Then, he was back to his duty… Although he did turn to look at Windblade from time to time. His expression neutral, but… Knowing who he was, and the things he did…

"Delegate, mind a word?" She asked, calling for the femme who stopped, mid-drinking from her cube.

The Camien put the fuel back on the table and nodded, her full attention on the human.

Marissa dedicated a quick glance to the bodyguards, making sure none of them was looking their way before she started talking:

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep him around? All things considered, there's no guarantee that this isn't some sort of scheme…"

The delegate didn't turn to look at him. Good. If she would, then Windblade would've caught him grimacing in mental pain; but not just for what the woman said, but because he knew that there were plenty reasons for anyone to expect that from him. Scrap… Even Jazz was thinking it. He knew. He saw all the signs on the way here: the white bot wouldn't lose him from sight, trying to stay close to him, and suddenly asking questions here and there, all of which was supposed to look random and casual, but there was always the same subject in the background: prove me I can trust you.

But, how? He wasn't just any Decepticon, but Megatron's first lieutenant and the entire faction's commander. He made a reputation of himself in trying to undermine his leader, so he could overthrow him. He has been in and out of the DJD's list more times than any other 'Con. His crimes were known all over Cybertron _and_ Earth; and, no matter how much he assured everyone that he has changed (or, at least, was trying to), nobody would believe him… Nor forget. Because, as he once told the Camien, no matter how hard he may try, nobody could make his past un-happen…

"Nobody is denying who he was, ma'am. The past is unchangeable, we all know that; but I fully believe he has learned from his mistakes" suddenly, stated Windblade, surprising the Seeker who couldn't help himself as he turned to stare at the femme with wide optics. "Our people has given him a chance to prove himself, and he has taken it by resigning to everything he once was; starting with his political power, which was given to me by my compatriots during a free elections day. True, he… 'Relapsed' briefly during the recent attack on our home world, but only to end up sacrificing himself, just to give the rest of us a chance against the enemy that was attacking us at the time." As she said these things, her eyebrows fell over her optics in clear distress, just as her wings fell down. "An act of bravery that nearly costs him everything, including his spark…" The femme said in a low voice, almost as if she was ashamed of bringing that up.

The Seeker lowered his optics too. Not sure whether it was because he didn't want her to talk about him with that human, who didn't even know him, in such a public scenery… Or because he didn't like to see the Camien being so hurt at the mere memory of his state after the battle, which ―according to her― reflected on his mental-self. Back then, he knew he was bad, and that there was no way to save him; so he simply was letting himself go, as his systems kept shutting down one by one… Until she appeared in his subconscious. _"I wanted to scrap her for that…"_ He thought with a sigh, trying not to smile at the memory.

Any other bot would've known better than to patch its mind to an agonizing mech, especially someone whose job was to patch its mind to others, such as a Titan. And, yet, there she was…

He tried to drive the femme away from his psyche by fighting her. Maybe, if he drove her insane enough, he thought, she would return to her own head and disconnect on time… But _no_. Of course not. She stood right where she was, trying to compel him to fight for his life; and, if the only way to do it was by stubbornly sitting down next to him, then so be it. She would sit down and keep him company, while some medic desperately did his best to save his spark. _"Nobody had never gone that far for me…"_ thought the former 'Con, absently caressing the servo that Windblade touched that morning. Suddenly remembering something: the only time he ever did something like that for someone, was when he saved the Camien from Vigilem… More or less. In the end, the crazed Titan invaded _his mind_ and she ended up saving them both… Again. _"Ugh… I am really a pathetic excuse of a mech… She'll seriously be better off without me…"_ He thought at that last memory, biting his lip in self-loathing. After all _he_ was the experienced warrior, not her. And, still, if it wouldn't have been for Windblade, none of them would be alive today.

"So… He looks so different because…" The human kept saying, unaware of Starscream's small indicators of distress as her focus remained in the two leaders.

Optimus nodded.

"He had to be built anew." Optimus finished for her.

"Ever since, Starscream has removed himself from public circles, and fell back into an ordinary life, even taking a job as law enforcer." Windblade added, eyes still staring into the cube of Energon between her hands.

"And… Do you trust him?" The woman asked pressed again, although evidently shocked by these news. "I mean, isn't it strange that he ended up being _your_ ward?"

"Well… For one thing, Ironhide chose him to be my bodyguard. None of us had a saying in it…" The femme corrected with an awkward smile and raising her shoulders a bit. "But I do trust him." She, then, added with complete honesty and confidence.

Unable to contain himself, Starscream turned to look at the delegate; optics almost popping out and mouth slightly agape in sheer surprise. Did his audios malfunctioned? It had to be… Because there was no way for anyone to say-… But, no. She did. Her smile, her body posture… Everything indicated that she said those words. And meant it. Just as when she admitted that she would've missed him, if he would've allowed his spark to fade.

Bumblebee's question resounded even louder now… The Seeker had to literally shook his head to shoo it away. _"Out of my reach… Way out"_ He told himself, trying to focus back in his job. But these conversation didn't leave his processor, and kept pestering him from time to time.

As soon as they returned to the living complex, the Prime retired to his quarters and so did the delegate, who, stretching her back, said that she felt tired and wanted to have a full-night recharge before the speech they were going to give.

Behind her, Starscream was fighting the urge to ask her if she truly meant what she said back there with Marissa, still doubting he actually heard that. Nonetheless, the moment she yawned and got into her room politely asking if he would call for her half hour before the next meeting time, all his questions were forgotten and simply limited himself to nod. That earned him a smile and a playful order to get some sleep too, before she disappeared behind her door.

Once he heard the soft click of the lock, Starscream turned to go to his own room, but was stopped by Jazz's hand, which found its way to his shoulder. He dedicated the Special Ops officer an arched optic-ridge, and the shorter mech quickly took a glance at the hallway they were in, before going back to his companion.

"So… What's goin' on between yah and 'Blade?" He questioned, serious.

Oh, scrap, no… He was too tired for this slag.

"Nothing." He answered, not looking at his companion.

"Ah don't buy it… Not after yer reactions whenever she spoke about yah, nor _the way_ she talked about yah…"

"What you heard was a diplomat defending her fragging bodyguard. Period." The Seeker stated, trying to drop the conversation. "Whatever else you want to see into it, comes from your own unhinged imagination…"

Jazz chuckled with a raspberry to stress his disbelief at that answer.

"Yeah, right… And Imma a pink, glittery fairy!" The Polyhexian laughed. "C'mon, Screamer! It doesn't take a professional investigator to-!"

"Good. Night."

Then, huffing and shaking the other bot's hand off, Starscream attempted to get into his room, but was, once again intercepted by the Autobot. Not in the mood, the Seeker grabbed him from the shoulder, and pulled the bot off the way; only to feel that Jazz soon got a hold on his wrist, and, pushing him against a wall, twisted his arm behind his back. The former 'Con grunted as his face made contact with the hard and cold surface. Teeth gritting, he tried to pull away, suddenly realizing just how strong this runt truly was when he was pushed against the wall once more.

"What the frag?!" He sneered, finding himself pinned.

"Special Ops training, Screamer."

With a growl, the jet got into full-battle mode and used his free arm to propel himself out of his cornering; then, in a swift move, he was capable of switching positions with the grounder; thanks to which it was now Jazz who found himself trapped ―one of Starscream's arms was around his neck, while the other locked one of the white bot's servos behind his back.

"Vos' Military Academy, Shorty…" The Seeker retorted.

"Not bad…" He… He didn't sound distressed. Not even surprised…

And soon, he knew why: the white mech head-butted him, taking him by complete surprise, reason why his arms lost grip. Next thing he knew, his prey was on the loose, and delivering a well-aimed elbow to his tank. Bending over, Starscream felt himself taking a few steps back, until his wings hit one of the columns that supported the building; at both sides of it, there was nothing but a security riel that didn't reach beyond his tight. It was a reminder that they needed to be careful, since their quarrel was taking place on a narrow place from which any of them could easily fall off… Not that he would mind it a lot, after all _he had wings_; but something was telling him that Optimus wouldn't appreciate to find his friend turned into a sloppy smudge on the concrete floor below them… Then again, the most likely outcome out of it, was for Jazz graciously landing on his feet, while the concrete simply broke, leaving a perfect impression of the mech's pedes.

As the Autobot came at him again, he sidestepped and took defensive position. His mind's focus was entirely into this fight… Until he noticed the humongous grin on the Polyhexian's face and he realized what truly was going on: he just waltzed right into the guy's game!

To make things worse, the grounder was now standing between him and his door. No way to pass around him, unless…

A cunning smile appeared on Starscream as he forfeited the fight by taking flight, and clearly confusing the white mech, who quickly stepped toward the riel in order to see where he was going.

Imagine his shock when he saw the Seeker making an air U-turn and fly back towards the building.

Cursing loudly, believing the former 'Con finally had enough, and was planning to ram him at Mach-3, the Special Ops jumped and rolled out of the way… Only to finally see the guy transforming in front of his room's door and quickly entering the code, before disappearing inside his quarters… Right after dedicating him a wink and a satisfied smirk. _"Son of a fragging glitch!"_ thought Jazz, as he had to fight a laugh that would've woken up everyone within the building ―and probably from several miles around too. Still shaking with laugher, he knocked the door and received a very clear "get lost" thrown at him.

"YO, Screamer; Ah just wanna talk."

Nothing.

"Oh, c'mon! Ah was merely foolin' around, Screamer! Ah seriously just want to talk. Dat's not much to ask from coworkers, is it?"

His audios were only met by silence.

"Alright, if yer not gonna answer, Ah guess that Ah can always ask _Windblade_… I mean, she's really nice and less troublesome." He said out loud, shrugging a bit, before taking a step toward the femme's room…

But got snatched by a hand that darted out from the continuous dorm, dragging him inside where he was met by a glaring and sneering Starscream. Jazz's grin did nothing but grow larger.

"So… Ready tah talk?"

The Seeker straightened his back and crossed his arms, puffing out of his nose as he looked away. It was a clear 'no, but what options do I have'.

"Ok… Let's try again: what's going on between you and the delegate?" Jazz asked, more calmly, grin softening and hands laying on the sides of his hip.

"I already told you: **_nothing_**! Just how thick-headed are you?!" Starscream growled, thrusting his head backwards while face-palming.

"As much as I'm _observant_" rebuked the Autobot with a pleased smile, trying hard not to laugh, while his companion glared his way. "Ah heard how she retold the day you were… Well…" He gestured toward the other mech from head to toe.

The jet, simply blinked and stared down at him, waiting for the short mech to continue his explanation.

"And Ah saw _yer face_ for as long as the narration went, especially when she admitted tah actually trust yah ―which kind of surprised meh too. So, it may be just my Special Opp's sixth sense, but Ah gotta feeling that something happened. Now, I don't really give a scrap about yer problems-…"

"Gee… Thanks…" sneered the former commander, sarcastically, rolling his optics and walking away from his unwanted visitor.

"_But_" kept saying Jazz, ignoring the interruption, "if we're going tah be guarding these two 'knuckleheads' ―as yah called them― for another couple of weeks, Ah need tah know yah have my back in case something happens. Ah need yah focused. No personal melodrama allowed, understood? Ah mean, yah said it yourself: these two are but a pair of handful trouble-magnets; they're too much for one bot. So? Whatcha say?"

The Seeker, who was aiming for the wash rack, stopped midway and turned to look at the white bot with exasperation, before leaning against the bathroom's doorframe and arch an eyebrow at his proposition.

"Sorry. But when I took this assignment, you weren't included in the package ―nor Prime, for that matter. My lone priority is Windblade, regardless of any sort of issues that I may or may not have with her at the moment." He made his case clear for the grounder. "Not to mention that you just tried to grind me down, out there; so I don't feel exactly compelled to assist you in any sort of way…" He added, pointing at the exit door, and hoping to put an end to any ludicrous illusion of them forming some sort of alliance any time soon.

Jazz didn't seem fazed by his brutal honesty, in fact he simply chuckled and shook his head side to side as if he just heard the funniest joke in the universe. Seeing this sort of reaction, Starscream limited to roll his eyes again, before turning to enter the wash rack. _"There are some loose bolts in there…"_ He thought, turning on the light, and trying to ignore the laugh behind him as he closed the door. Probably, he should've taken the Polyhexian _outside_ of his room first, but he couldn't care less at the moment… He was tired. Tired of the drama, tired of this ridiculous assignment, tired of… Of being tired! All he wanted, right now, was to sleep! And, maybe refuel… Yeah. Refueling would be nice too.

As he started the shower, all his processor could think of was about cleaning up, refueling and going to recharge ―setting the alarm first, of course; Windblade still had a tight schedule, to which he had to adjust too.

… … …

Meanwhile, the white Autobot was on his way to his own room, grinning like a madman. Getting stuff from that guy was always easy… Starscream was a blabber, even when he didn't notice. For an instance: during that lunch, he learned that the two jets had relied in one another plenty times now, reason why the Camien made everything in her power to save his life; also, that they both were now having trouble coping up with the shy friendship that resulted of said alliances (not sure why yet, but he would find out, surely); and, last but not least, he figured that the Seeker has honestly grown fond of the femme. His reactions to her retelling were obvious, and the way in which he put his foot down about protecting her was beyond any formal assignment. Maybe he was feeling either thankful or in debt to Windblade, considering she saved his spark… Nah. It was yet too formal of a reason. This seemed _personal_.

In the end, he shrugged it off. Whichever the case, the former air commander would most certainly stick to his word, so he wouldn't be a problem.

"I could've told you all that without the dramatics…"

"Holly-…! Soundwave!" Jazz gasped, as he automatically jolted into defensive position, relaxing only after seeing the blue bot standing right behind him. "We seriously need tah tie a bell around yer neck, man!" He breathed out, placing a hand on the wall for support, while the other went to his chest, over his spark-chamber.

"I'd like to see you _try_" said the communications chief, while he cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow behind his visor, while crossing his arms. There was somewhat of a threat on those words, and the Polyhexian realized that he may not be the first in saying that to him.

"Something yah needed?" wondered the shorter bot, as his spark returned to its casing and he went to open his room's door.

"I've a message for the two delegates, and a warning for _you_."

"What?" The white bot couldn't help but stare at his companion in confusion at these words.

"I'm not only the communications chief, I'm also in charge of monitoring everything around us, making sure all is in order. So…" Suddenly, he leaned in until his face was inches away from Jazz's, both visors contrasting against one another; the shimmer from Soundwave's eyes, however, was so strong that it reflected all over the grounder's face. "Pull another idiotic stunt like _that one_, and Starscream double-crossing you will be the last of your problems…"

"Wha-…?! Oh, c'mon! It wasn't like-…! Ah just messed around with the guy! He needed to let go some steam, and Ah thought a little spar may help…" The Autobot defended himself, gesturing to the narrow corridor, right where he scuffled with the jet.

"Uh, yes, that should've been avoided too… Not all humans likes us yet, so we need to show _some_ decorum." The former 'Con admitted, musing about the 'fight' he saw through the security cameras. At the time he didn't stop it because he was busy (and because he found it slightly entertaining). "But I'm referring to the interference on the radio-channels." He, then, clarified, frowning toward the Polyhexian.

"Wait, what?" Jazz sputtered, truly confused for once. "Look, Sounders, I don't know anything about radio-channels. I may have been a saboteur, but I'm innocent this time." He swore, dropping his accent and putting his hands up his head to stress he wasn't hiding anything.

And… He wasn't. Soundwave could hear his thoughts, and he was saying the truth. The only reason he was here, was because Ironhide reached out for him, asking to keep an optic on the Prime, due to the red and blue bot's reckless nature. _"Not good…"_ The communications chief thought, as he hurried back to his room.

As expected from him, there was a lot of surveillance equipment around: screens that showed him the security feed, audio files, and footage collected by his cassettes. He also had equipment for interstellar communications, just as he had access to the com-link system recently installed there, on Little Cybertron. These last two showed a clear interference signal. Someone was hijacking the wavelength and poking into his systems. Since it started happening around the time Jazz showed up, he believed him the culprit; but now…

Whoever it was, he needed to solve the problem. _Fast_.

* * *

**And... That's all for now! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Let me know what you think, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but don't expect it to be too soon.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still alive! Sorry for the long delay with this fic, but I've literally rewritten the chapter, 'cause I stopped liking it...**

**Now, since it has been such a long time, and many seemed to like the little joke from the previous chapter, here I leave you a little gift:**

**... ... ...**

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?" A cerulean Seeker asked his companion, worry written all over his face-plate.

"Why wouldn't I?" retorted another bot, identical to the other, except for his purple paintjob.

Both of them were standing right outside of the communications center, inside of which, a rich-blue mech was working incessantly, checking security cameras and filtering every single message that arrived to their base. Soundwave, their third in command, security and communications chief; the fiercest Decepticon the faction had to offer, only after Megatron himself. Everyone knew better than to mess with him… Everyone but Skywarp, apparently…

It all started a few cycles ago, when Starscream was refueling with some of his Seekers at the rec room, including Thundercracker and Skywarp. They were all relaxing and having a few laughs, when an almost mechanical voice called for the commander; that was the only warning they all had about the ever-silent bot's presence, who practically popped out of nowhere, giving a few soldiers a spark-attack ―Acid Storm nearly chocked on his cube. However, the third in command didn't seem to care about the frightened faces, as he focused in the red mech, reminding the second in command that his reports were due in two joors, otherwise he would've to inform this to Megatron. That said, he turned around and left the room with noiseless steps.

"One doesn't know whether to admire or hate his shock absorbers…" Bitstream snarled on a low whisper, aware of Sowndwave's title as the 'eyes and ears of the Decepticons'.

"No kidding. Guy's silent as a shadow…" Acid Storm groaned, still sore for the Energon that went down the wrong set of pipes. "It's beyond creepy…" He added with a visible shiver.

"Well, if he wasn't, then he wouldn't be effective on his job" shot back Starscream, rolling his optics, right before downing the rest of his drink in one go as to stress how uninterested he was about this topic. After so many years serving Megatron, he has gotten used to the constant watch of the blue bot, next to his unnerving habit of creeping up to people before actually announcing himself.

"His job is monitoring Autobot activity, not give loyal Decepticons a spark-attack!" Bitstream complained, receiving the approval of the others, who nodded emphatically at his words.

The commander allowed himself to sigh, knowing better than anyone at that table that Soundwave's job was to, also, watch for any probable traitor ―reason why he had to be so careful when plotting how to overthrow Megatron, and, also, the reason why he never succeeded. So, bored, he got up saying he better deliver those fragging reports, before their leader sent someone after him again; however, as his man restarted the gossiping about the third in command, the red and white Seeker groaned tiredly.

"If that's such a big issue to you all, why don't you try to-…? Dunno! Put a bell on him or something!" He yelled, frowning at the other jets, before finally leaving the room.

…

Of course that Starscream meant it as a joke, not as an actual challenge or something… Everyone knew he said it because it was the most ridiculous scenario he could think of, and because he was tired of listening their complains about the blue mech. That's why they just laughed it off, imagining the communications chief wearing a golden bell around the neck, and dropped the issue…

Again: all but Skywarp, who, somehow, managed to convince Thundercracker to come along in his latest… quest.

The cerulean Seeker, still thinking this was ―by far― the worst idea his friend has had in a very long time, glanced inside the communications center. Soundwave was turned with his back at them, typing codes at an impressive speed, while keeping an optic on the screens that projected the security's feed. So far, he hasn't given any indications of being aware of their presence; but, then again, the jet knew he was… Little things could surprise that bot, and they weren't one of them.

"C'mon, TC!" The purple Seeker cheered, snickering while casually slapping his friend's arm. "It's gonna be fun!" He added, grinning and waving around his right servo, which was balled in a fist.

The alluded was less than sure about that, but ended up nodding anyway; otherwise his trine brother may never let this go. Though, part of him ―probably his survival instinct― was yelling for him to turn tails and flee; nevertheless, he soon found himself walking towards the communications chief, calling his name.

Soundwave turned around without a word, and waited patiently for the newcomer to approach him, immediately noticing the data-pad that Thundercracker was holding.

"Reports?" The rich-blue Decepticon wondered.

"From our latest scouting mission" answered the Seeker, nodding. "We apologize for the delay." He added, as the other walked up to him to receive the tablet; at the same time, a purple figure materialized behind the grounder, a wicked grin on his face. "There are others to be delivered shortly." Thundercracker kept talking, attempting to keep the third in command's attention on him and giving Skywarp the chance to jump onto the mech…

…

"Congratulations, mechs. You've, officially, became the stupidest Decepticons in Cybertronian history; quite a feat, if you ask me" said Starscream, mockingly clapping his hands while dedicating an ice-cold glare at his companions.

Lying on a pair of medical berths were Skywarp and Thundercracker, both of them covered in patches, and groaning in pain; however, the violet jet also had a large cord tangled on his wings' joints. Indeed, their attempt to surprise the communications chief backfired, and they ended up becoming a sad excuse of a sparring exercise for the silent mech, who pounded them into scrap in record time.

And, of course, since the two pranksters were Seekers, Starscream was notified of the incident; thanks to which, he was now expected to deal with this… And he was planning to.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to, somehow, _explain_ this mess to our liege; and, believe me, there _will be_ consequences for your idiocy" sneered the commander, trying to think of the best way to approach the former gladiator with this issue.

"With all due respect, sir…" called Thundercracker rising a hand to call his superior's attention, and whimpering from time to time, since it was painful to move. "I think we already suffered the 'consequences' for our actions." On the other berth, Skywarp nodded and hummed in agreement.

Starscream glanced from one of his subordinates to the other, frowning and pursing his lips.

"No, you didn't."

Much to everyone's amusement, the two unfortunate Seekers were forced to wear a pair of large golden bells around their necks for a quartex.

Meanwhile, the chime that Skywarp was planning to pin on Soundwave ended up being one of Ravage's toys…

THE END

**... ... ...**

**Hope you liked it! Now, back to the actual fic :)**

**XinterestingX: haha! I think I just answered, but, yeah... It was simply too entertaining to stop them. Hope you enjoyed the mini-story.**

**Shadows of Samhaim: sorry I made you wait so long... I really wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't; and, once I had time, I hated the chapter, so I had to rewrite it.**

**The Night Hunter: thank you for your kind words about the story; it made me really happy! I hope the waiting will be worth it.**

**Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar issues ahead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers_**** franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

It has been two days now… Still no sign of the system's intruder.

Soundwave spent the entire night going over all his files, double and triple-checking every single piece of surveillance video and audio; reading metadata until he literally collapsed into deep recharge over his desk, only to be reawakened next morning by his cassettes chirping around him. The poor blue mech came to with a jolt, blinking away the confusion as his chronometer readjusted. Then, he noticed that there was a fresh cube of Energon beside him, and his visor fell automatically on his symbionts who were watching him, both, expectantly and in slight worry. Feeling these things over the bond, the former Decepticon send reassuring emotions, while grabbing the cube and sipping from it; something that his mini-cons seemed to cheer. Only then he realized how much he worried them… Even though it wasn't the first time he passed out while researching for a job. He has done it before, for Megatron. _"Only to wake up with a pissed off Ravage on my face"_ remembered the communications officer, trying to keep the feelings for himself. After all, they all knew what happened to the feline drone; they felt it through the bond. When Rodimus came at him, after the _Lost Light_ landed on Cybertron a couple months ago, he already knew; however, he appreciated the young bot's kind words about it ―yet he still had issues putting up with the 'comforting' hug he got from that femme, Nautica; that was just… weird…

After finishing his cube, the mech stood up and took a few steps away from the consoles and screens, as he felt his optics would fall off if he dared read another piece of code right away. So, he went to fetch a few cubes for Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who accepted the fuel without inconvenience; this allowed the bot to grab another cube for himself, while the two winged bots slurped theirs. Half-asleep and distracted as he was, it wasn't a surprise that the voices of the other residents started to echo in his processor: Optimus seemed to be still in recharge, since he was talking of battle tactics at the battle for Tyger Pax; Jazz was simply humming some human pop song, so he was probably having breakfast too; Windblade was rehearsing her speech again, and it sounded like she was about to suffer a spark-attack; and Starscream war rechecking the schedule for the rest of their stay, while adding some comments here and there about possible security issues of each event. Soundwave had to admit that, the fact that the Seeker was actually starting to admit he cared for the Camien was nearly a miracle, considering how self-centered he has always been ―rare was the time when the commander wouldn't speak or think about becoming Cybertron's ruler. The delegate somehow straightened him out… _"Among others"_ thought the communications' chief, staring at his glass with absent optics. It was useless to pretend he didn't care about Windblade, considering how things has been between them ever since Unicron went down. At first, he helped with the rescuing missions because his sensors were the best available, and, quite honesty, because it was the right thing to do. Somewhere along that way, he and the femme started to befriend each other; and, for some crazy reason, she didn't care he was Megatron's most loyal officer… Well, she doesn't care who Starscream was, either; so, either, she's crazy, or has a golden spark. Soundwave was yet undecided on that matter, but was preferring not to press the subject too much. After all, socializing with other bots has been a tough duty ever since the war ended. The factions never truly forgave one another.

Just one more reason why he tried to stay close to Windblade: he knew the 'Cons, inside and out. He could help her navigate the best ways to reach out for them, to make them see that the conflict was long over, and that it was time to leave the past behind them. Starscream seemed to have arrived to the same conclusion… That would explain why he surrendered all leadership to her, to a neutral, so willingly…

Slowly, his optics searched for his workstation, where all the screens were showing different surveillance data.

With a sigh, Soundwave downed his second cube in one gulp before stretching his arms and going back to his seat.

The bot who managed to best him in his own game, hasn't been born yet…

… … …

Jazz was almost done polishing his armor, when someone knocked at his door. Under normal circumstances, he would be already answering the call, but given that things has been rather intense lately, and there was someone trying to spy on them, the Polyhexian has taken some precautions… Such as installing a small camera to see whoever came to pay him a visit. Soundwave and Starscream in this case.

Once he knew there was no danger, the short Autobot opened the door for them.

"What's up?" He greeted allowing the other two inside his room.

"Don't ask me… He literally pulled me out of my room" answered the Seeker, as he pointed toward the communications' chief, who quickly got inside. The jet followed.

The blue bot took a look around, scanning the area.

"Soundproof upgrading detected" announced the former Decepticon, turning to look at the Special Ops, whose shoulders tensed for a split second at the remark.

"Heh, heh… Old habits die hard, yah know? Prowl always pestered meh, 'cause Ah tended to hear mah tunes a bit too loud…" Jazz explained the isolation all over the place. "Ah just wanna make sure tah be a good neighbor." He added, with a shrug.

"I know about it. That's why I brought us to your room" informed the blue mech.

The Polyhexian arched an optic-ridge.

"Okay… How on Earth did yah know? 'Cause Ah haven't tell anybody."

Starscream growled, face-palming at the ignorance of the Autobot former third in command… And assumed _Intelligence_ Officer.

"Soundwave is a telepath, you, moron" growled the commander with narrowed optics, although deeply enjoying the white mech's gawked expression.

Unable to say it out loud, Jazz thought it, testing this revelation; something that the communications officer noticed instantly.

"You're wondering if it's true, and if I can really hear your thoughts. I can. And, yes, that's how I knew about the isolation" answered the blue mech, who suddenly flinched as another thought took place. "I don't use my powers for _that_!" He barked, glaring and fisting his hands at the sides of his body; arms tensed up at the acussation.

"Sorry, Ah was curious." The Autobot apologized with an awkward smile, while scratching the back of his head; on another corner, Starscream arched an optic-ridge in utter confusion. "So… What brings yah all tah mah room?"

The communications chief lifted a hand and, using a small holographic projector, replayed some of the feed for his companions. The other two mechs approached the images to take a good look at it, unsure of what the telepath wanted them to see… Until they noticed something strange: the chronometer in the recording skipped a few minutes.

"Someone tempered with _your_ systems?" The Seeker asked his former comrade, not quite believing his optics.

"It would appear so" admitted the other, nodding.

"So, this proves it, doesn't it? We've got ourselves an intruder" commented Jazz, pointing at the images shown to them.

The blue mech nodded, before stating that he has been attempting to find its hiding by checking every single one of his cameras in the compound. However, his progress was nonexistent. The only thing he could tell, for sure, was that whoever it was, its target was Windblade due to the failed EMP; nevertheless, he had yet to find a way to capture this person… Whether it was SKYWATCH or a rogue Decepticon didn't matter, only their arrestment.

Both bodyguards hummed, and went into deep thinking. Little Cybertron was a rather big city, by human standards, and Soundwave's servers were already working at their full capacity, just to cover the building they were currently in. Now that they thought about it, there has never been an actual incident within the hotel, probably because their unwanted guest knew about the communications chief surveillance, which only meant…

"We need tah improve the security 'round tha place" said the Polyhexian, crossing his arms while his grin fell into a thin line. "Nothin' can get in or out without our knowing."

"Around the whole city? What do you think we are? Superheroes?" Starscream mocked with narrowed optics, arching an optic-ridge and crossing his arms.

The grounder deflated. The other mech was right, they couldn't go that far… They needed to find another way.

"Then… What 'bout a trap? Yah know, make 'em come tah us, then take 'em down." Jazz proposed again, shrugging. He wasn't all-too-sure whether it was possible or not; and, quite honestly, he didn't know much of anything within this town. But he was relying in his abilities as a fast learner.

"That… could actually work" admitted the jet, turning to look at the other former 'Con, who immediately made a quick scan for empty buildings within Little Cybertron.

Soon enough, Soundwave found that there was an apartment complex, not too far from there, which was yet unoccupied. It was big, and had a theatre on the ground level, so they could make it look like a rehearsal for the speech that was to take place soon. All they needed to do was warn the Camien and the Prime about their plan, so they would know the risks ―especially because they would've to work as the bait, if they did this.

Starscream didn't seem too pleased with the idea of willingly putting the femme on such position, but preferred not to say anything against the plan. After all, as a commander, he could appreciate the consistency of the plot; yet, as a friend, and as a mech whose spark's first instinct was to protect Windblade, he didn't particularly approve… Still, just for the sake of getting rid of the threat, he nodded, sighing and closing his optics. Alas, if they were going to proceed, they would do it fully prepared.

"Soundwave, how long would it take for you to install cameras all over the room, and sensors on every door?" asked the Seeker, staring into the alluded mech's visor, frowning.

"An hour… Maybe two." The bot answered with a shrug, receiving a nod of acknowledgment.

"We'll give yah that time" assured the Polyhexian with his thumbs up.

"Mechs, time to show the world that we're not mere decoration" commented Starscream, dedicating a confident smirk to his companions.

The other two warriors nodded in response, before they went their separate ways to prepare. The jet went back to his room, and studied the blueprints sent to him by the communications and security chief, trying to learn every escape route possible, case thing went south. The commander thanked the stars that his new form preserved his null-rays; of course, he hoped it wouldn't be a need to use them, but the mech had a bad hunch about this whole thing, reason why he hurried to perform some maintenance on them. As he started, his mind begun considering probable culprits ―SKYWATCH being the one leading the list―; a part of him wondered whether this could be the doing of some random Decepticon, since there were many of them still running around.

Frowning, Starscream finished with his rays, and was about to proceed to buff himself when a drained roar echoed through his walls. _"Windblade?"_ wondered the mech.

Before he knew what he was doing, Starscream found himself knocking at the Delegate's door, only to be left waiting. He tried again. No answer. _"Oh, by the love of-…!"_ without second thoughts, the mech typed the security code, opening the door, and barged into the femme's room… Only to find the Camien sitting on a chair, nearly having a panic attack, optics glued to a data-pad lying on the table, right in front of her.

He blinked once. Twice. And, finally realized what the issue was: she already confessed her apprehension when it came to speak in public, meaning that the idea of the big speech for both planets was stressing her out of her mind. He smirked. _"Silly femme"_ thought the mech, chuckling softly as he walked over, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Windblade nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt digits against her frame, but quickly recovered from the initial fright upon noticing it was simply Starscream. Then, grinning she punched him on the chest, without malice, as payback for scaring her; the Seeker allowed himself to smirk and feign a grimace of pain at the gesture, before catching himself. Once again, he was stepping way out of his comfort zone unknowingly to him; at least, not until it was too late. Why it had to be so hard to remember his own golden rule: to stay away from her, for her own good. _"Because I've got too involved already"_ mentally admitted the Seeker, only to himself, letting out a vent and averting his face for a split second; all actions that called the Camien's attention, so, putting aside his inner turmoil, at least for now, he explained her the plan. Thus, as he talked, her smile faded more and more, until she was looking down. A serious frown replacing her grin.

"There have really being no findings?" She asked, aware of Soundwave's hunt for the system's intruder. The Seeker limited himself to shake his head in denial. "Oh… Ok, then. What do I need to do?" wondered the femme, staring directly into the mech's eyes.

"Don't worry, you've the easy part: just look somewhat presentable and rehearse the speech. Try not to purge your tanks, though" humored the former commander, crossing his arms and smirking; it was enough to make her chuckle and roll her optics once again. "As for me, all I have to do is keep you on my sights at all times. If anything happens, I'm right behind you." He added, getting serious.

Windblade nodded, trying to look as calm as he did; but, on the inside, she was trembling like a leaf… And not only for her. Following her companion with her optics, while he went for the door, the Camien couldn't help but worry for Starscream; after all, they both knew about his past. He has royally pissed tons of bots, both on Cybertron and on Earth. He could be in danger too, yet he didn't even seem to consider said possibility, and it scared her… A lot.

With a sigh, the femme grabbed her data-pad to take one last look to her speech. Yet, all she could see was the reflection of her optics, as her mind set in repeating one single wish over and over: for all this to be done without incidents…

… … …

The time for the Camien and the Prime to execute the trap finally arrived; both leaders and their bodyguards were already on place. However, the intruder was nowhere to be seen, reason why they decided to triplicate the security, just in case. Thanks to it, Soundwave now had cameras and microphones on each corner of the room. _"Nothing happens without me knowing"_ thought the blue mech, frowning at his workstation's screens with his arms crossed. This person may have fooled him once. He wouldn't allow him to do it a second time.

The former communications chief turned to check the entrance, where Windblade and Optimus were allegedly brushing up their oratory; Starscream and Jazz not too far from them, looking around for anything suspicious. He decided to do the same by checking the cameras from outside the building, glad that it was all clear and without glitches. It seemed like it would be a calm and nice night after all… Yet, there was this pinch on the back of his neck. A bad hunch. He was so jumpy at this point that Soundwave decided to allow his powers to go unleashed ―just a little bit to know who were with his friends. Alas, all he has heard so far has been complains from close-by building ―apparently some Energon dispensers weren't working back at some hotel; there was also Circuit (one of the bots within the hotel, no doubt) fussing because his producer wasn't paying him enough for his job, or something on those lines. Nothing suspicious. So, he gave green light to the others to get started with the false rehearsal; in a few seconds, the double doors opened and Jazz entered, followed by the Prime and the Camien, and then appeared Starscream closing the march. The doors closed and everyone took positions to start the conference.

The leaders started their dissertation with only minor hitches, remembering almost everything they were supposed to say. Once they were done, Prime told Windblade that he would give the reporters a sign, indicating that they were now allowed to ask questions; later, all they would've to do was answer at their best capability, and the whole thing would be done. Jazz, trying to lift the moods and give the whole show more credibility, attempted to mimic Circuit and started making weird questions until the others laughed. _"At least he's enthusiast" _thought Soundwave, bored at this point, head resting on his left palm. He wasn't all too sure if it was due to his telepathy, or due to his many years, but he had the impression of having heard all the queries and jokes being said in that room before. Plus, there was no sign of any intrusion; for which, he was partly thankful, and partly disappointed, since it meant that they wouldn't catch the intruder that night. _"Well, at least we look like a civilized race… For a change"_ thought the mech, trying to see the positive side of the situation. Especially because it was no secret what most of the species out there thought of theirs, after their war spread through the universe. They could use some good publicity.

«_How're things looking up there, Soundwave?_ » Starscream called, turning to stare into one of the cameras close to him.

"Perimeter safe. No intrusions detected, yet." He answered, making a quick scan of all his monitors.

«_Good. Keep us posted_ » ordered the commander, before going back to the group.

The telepath saw, in his cameras, that Jazz turned to look at the jet, only relaxing when the former Decepticon gestured that everything was fine.

And, then, it wasn't…

One of the alarms started ringing, and a few cameras stopped working; but not before Soundwave had a glimpse of an unknown bot jumping into the building. He rewound the footage, and froze the frame where the shadow was shown; and, unfortunately, recognized that frame… _"Can't be…"_ He thought, before calling the two bodyguards to warn them… However, before being able to say who it was, he had to jump out of the way; right on time, too. One more second and the blaster fire would've hit him instead of his surveillance system, which short circuited and exploded, while the blue bot rolled on the floor and sprung up to his feet. Blaster in hand, and ready for the fight.

Nevertheless, having noticed he missed, the intruder attempted to flee.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak: pursuit!" Soundwave ordered, opening his chest-chamber and deploying his remaining cassettes, who chased after their attacker without missing a beat. The mech hot on their tails. "Intruder in the premises! Surveillance system destroyed! Be on your guard!" He warned the others, while running after the assailant.

It was a big guy, hard to miss, and hard to lose from sight. Not to mention noisy, for he didn't step lightly; so it wasn't hard for the former third in command to tell that whoever it was, they were headed for the nearest exist, and, thus, take a shortcut. After all, he study the whole place, and knew every corner, hallway, and room; probably, even better than the bots who actually built the building they were currently in. If his attacker was planning to escape so easily, he was about to suffer a huge disappointment; especially when the blue, masked figure jumped right in front of him, cutting the way and blocking the exit door.

Behind the intruder, the two winged mini-cons deployed their blasters too.

"Drop your weapons and get on your knees!" ordered the security chief, red visor glowing in a menacing way.

However, he didn't get a response. The other bot simply stood there, staring at him in the dim light. He repeated the order, yet nothing happened; so, confused, he decided to take a different approach and tried to hear this person's thoughts… Only to receive static and a voice that didn't belong to this mech, repeating the same instructions over and over.

Optics wide, Soundwave hurried to turn on more lights in the sector, revealing the figure of Brawl. The former Combaticon simply stood there, not moving, not flinching, not nothing, even when the two flying drones mustered some courage as to poke him. It was like he was in some sort of trance… As if he wasn't all up there. And there was only one case scenario where the communications officer has ever seen something alike. _"Shadowplay…"_ And, knowing very well which crazed mnemosurgeon happened to share a prison sentence with Brawl's team, he had a pretty much clear image of whom was targeting the Delegate.

"Starscream-…! Ugh!"

Before he could finish that sentence, Brawl pushed aside the cassettes and tackled down the mech.

… … …

The Seeker attempted to lock onto the communications chief com-link as soon as the transmission failed, but he came out unsuccessful every time. Plus, as the security systems and the alarms went off, he and Jazz grabbed their charges and pulled them towards the closest door they could find. But whoever was after them tempered with the security systems; thanks to it, the whole building was in quarantine, and they were trapped in. So, the safest option was to find a room and isolate themselves for the time being.

The two bodyguards, once again, grabbed their charges and made a beeline for the first storage room they could find; then, both the Polyhexian and the jet were planning their next move when Soundwave reached out again… Only to lose contact all the sudden.

"He was our eyes in the sky. Makes sense they took Sounders down first." Jazz analyzed out loud, crossing his arms and resting his back against the wall.

The cerulean mech tried one more time to reach for the telepath, but, once again, static was the only thing coming from the other end of the line.

"Scrap!" He cursed, loudly, finally giving up. "We're on our own." He informed, looking at the others. "Any ideas?"

The short, white grounder nodded and brought out the blueprint of the building they were currently in, pointing the room they were using as hideaway; then, described the shortest route toward the nearest exit. However, in order to open the doors, they had to override the security protocols first. Under normal circumstances, Jazz knew himself capable of doing so in less than five kliks; problem was that, this time, the mainframe was upgraded by Soundwave himself, meaning he would need a bit longer to access the right codes. Plus, the blue bot was bound to have placed a few booby traps, in order to keep any probable intruders at bay.

On the other hand, there were a few backdoors they could try. But, then again, the chances for the red visored mech having forgotten about those, when programming the quarantine protocol were about zero… He would, most likely, have to find the access codes for those too…

"Which way, do you estimate, will be the best option?" Optimus questioned, masked up and in full commander-mode.

"If we take tha front, it's a shorter drive tah tha bridges" commented the Special Ops. "Eitha way, I gotta get mah hands on an access point tah override tha lockup." He added, turning the blueprints off, and looking at the red and blue mech.

"I saw a few access panels, not too far from the conference room's entrance. It's on the way to the main doors." Windblade supplied.

"Then we try front, hoping not to stumble across unfriendly forces. If we do, however, we stand our ground" mused Starscream, nodding at the plan that was starting to take shape. "How long you need?" He wondered, staring into the other bodyguard's visor.

"Ten kliks… Maybe fifteen" estimated the alluded bot with a shrug. In all truth, he wasn't too sure. He has had tried to hack onto Soundwave's programs before, during the war; and, while he came out successful most of the time, there were a few occasions when he had to give up, and let Prowl make an attempt. Part of him wished the Praxian were there… His abilities could come in handy right now.

Alas, he soon came back to reality, when the lights went down, cruelly reminding the Polyhexian that they didn't have time to feel nostalgic. To help everyone see, the Prime turned on his own headlights, Jazz soon following his example; unfortunately, the two jets couldn't provide assistance in that matter, other than Windblade deploying one of her swords. Its pink shaded gleam didn't provide much illumination, though…

"Uh… Guys?" called the Special Ops. "No power; no access to system."

"No exit" finished the Camien, optics widening while her wings dropped.

Those words made the Seeker's spark freeze within its chamber, and stare at the femme with barely hidden worry. _"We need a new plan… Fast"_ thought the mech, right before his processor's cogs started to speed up. A new idea came to mind, but it was way riskier than the original plan they had; nonetheless, he let it out. In a way it was simple: find the intruder, neutralize the imminent danger, and then move to the next problem, which was find an escape. Yet, there were a few issues he couldn't help but to point out, such as the fact that they had no idea as of who they would be looking for, nor how many they were. But, even if they didn't go for this plan, the jet couldn't help but point out that they needed to move. Their attacker was, most likely, searching for them already; and they were sitting ducks in that room.

Then, as the Prime was about to comment on his ideas, the Seeker added an alternative plan of action… One in which he took the hit for the team.

The room fell into a cold and thick silence, where three pairs of optics stared at the cerulean mech in disbelief. Starscream, the very same who would sacrifice anyone, just to save his own exhaust pipe, was honestly volunteering to play bait? Windblade was the first one in refusing the concept, scowling and yelling at the other flyer in the room; soon followed by the other two, stating that they wouldn't let him do such thing.

The Seeker scowled too.

"I think this is rather hypocrite, coming from _you_ Prime." He snarled, pointing at the taller bot.

"This situation-…"

"It's just as bad as any other we faced in the war" interrupted the jet, tensing his shoulders and wings. "We've no idea who's out there, nor if it's alone ―most likely not, since Sondwave isn't responding. If I get their attention, you have a running shot to the basement; there you should be able to fix the power supply, and give Shorty an access point to the system!" He explained, ignoring the offended 'hey' from the Polyhexian at the 'shorty' part.

"Then, I'm coming with you." Windblade stated, taking a step forward.

"Out of the question."

"You'll need backup!" She retorted, fisting her hands, wings flaring upwards.

"And you need to stay alive!" He shot back, getting right in front of the Camien and narrowing his optics.

"So do you!" Windblade counterattacked, now less than a feet from the former Decepticon's face.

"But I don't happen to be Cybertron's First Delegate, you glitch-head!" He roared, his patience running thin and his optics shining bright. He was clearly trying to intimidate her; although she didn't back down… But her wings did flick for a second. "So, you'll go with Prime and Jazz, and find a way out of here; otherwise, Primus help me, I'm gonna kick your skid plate so hard, that you'll wind up on Cybertron anyway!"

From aside, the other two mechs observed the exchange; both paralyzed out of sheer surprise. Nobody would've ever imagined that Megatron's former second in command would ever admit he worried for another living being… And, yet… There they were witnessing it.

"Are we seeing a lover's fight?" The white bot whispered to the other, confused. He realized that the jet cared about the delegate a long time ago, he just never thought that it was to this extent.

"It would appear so…" was all that Optimus was capable of saying. Especially when the argument reminded him of some of his episodes with Ariel, back when they started courting…

The two winged bots were yet arguing about why the mech should or shouldn't proceed with this plan, when a loud noise called the red and blue bot's attention. After four million years of conflict, he would recognize it anywhere. So, at the yell of 'Take cover!', the Prime pushed the others to the furthest corner and shielded them with his frame; right before a big part of the wall was turned to dust. Some debris clanked as it hit Optimus' back, while the place was filled with dust, making the four Cybertronians cough a little; however, they all seemed fine. Or, at least, they didn't feel anything in pain… Except, maybe for the Prime, who gripped his right shoulder the moment he stopped covering the others. Jazz was immediately checking the larger mech's junction.

Meanwhile, Windblade found herself shielded by Starscream, who had made her duck between him and the wall; both the Seeker's arms were on the sides of her head, which was now pressed against his chest-plates. The poor femme nearly overheated, realizing that it was the closest they have ever been since they knew each other; but, fortunately, the moment was short lived, because, as soon as the Prime receded, Starscream did the same.

"Are you ok?!" He asked, frantically scanning her over, looking for injuries, hands on her shoulders.

"I think so…" She answered, looking at her bodyguard.

The Seeker nodded in relief and got up to help her do the same, but a sharp pain on his back made him stumble a step forward, catching himself against the wall, while the femme fell on her backside, yelping in surprise.

Starscream knew what hit him, so, without hesitation, he turned and used his null-rays against whoever shot him with a blaster. A yelp of pain was heard, indicating he hit something. This was enough to make everyone get in max alert, turning toward the hole. A tall figure, which was on its knees due to the attack which hit its midsection, was now starting to stand up… A mech. One they all recognized easily: Onslaught, the leader of the Combaticons.

And if he was here…

The other wall came down too at that moment, revealing another three Combaticons, including Blast Off.

"I thought they expelled him from the group!" Windblade commented, getting to her feet and grabbing both her swords.

"Must've worked things up in jail!" Jazz guessed, getting in a fighting stance too, blaster out.

Taking this chance, Starscream used again his null rays on Onslaught, who, now on his guard, dodged the attack; then, the jet transformed and barreled against the Decepticon he had on sight, calling the attention of the other three, and giving the Prime and the Special Ops a chance to open a way through the other three attackers too. In fact, Optimus followed the Seeker's example and used his truck-mode to force the 'Cons to move aside. Jazz following closely, next to Windblade, who stopped and called for the other jet.

Knowing the Camien wouldn't leave until he did, the former commander ran up to her and pushed the femme out of the room and after the Autobot leader, who ―back in bipedal― was waiting for the flyers. The Polyhexian, meanwhile, was giving them some cover fire.

"We gotta get tah the basement!" The Special Ops told the others.

Optimus and Windblade nodded and started running towards the indicated room, followed closely by their bodyguards. However, Starscream soon stopped, and grabbed the shorter mech by the shoulder.

"I'll stall them, you get the doors open." The Seeker told the Polyhexian.

"Not the plan, pal" retorted the other. "Yah heard us back there: we're in this together."

A blaster shot that passed too near from their heads for comfort, made both mechs resume their running, while answering fire.

"They're after me, idiot! I'm the one who used them and then tossed their sorry afts in jail! I can buy you time!" The former 'Con kept explaining.

The Polyhexian bit his lip, not quite liking the plan, but realizing that he wouldn't deter the other bot from his idea. So, he reluctantly nodded; he would leave him alone to face the Combaticons, but he, in turn, had to flee the building as soon as the doors opened. Then, they split up: Starscream stood back, while the other kept going, finally catching up with the others.

"Where's Starscream?" asked the femme, spying behind the Special Ops.

"He's coming" answered the mech, looking at Optimus instead.

Understanding the real message, the Prime pushed the Camien toward the staircase, before telling the Polyhexian to get in. He would hold the door.

Jazz arched an optic-ridge.

"With all due respect, _Ah_'m supposed to protect _yah_, boss. Not the otha way 'round." The shorter mech complained.

"I am aware, and I relieve you of your duty. Besides…" In a swift move, the red and blue bot took out his trusted blaster and old Energon-axe. "I have many times proved to be perfectly capable of defending myself."

"That yah have…" admitted the lieutenant with a chuckle and a smirk. "Just stay online, ok? Ah ain't feelin' like explaining tah Ariel why yer not coming back for dinner."

The comment made Optimus smile behind his mask, and nod in acknowledgment. Only then did the other mech finally leave. _"Good luck, old friend"_ thought the Prime, returning his attention to the hallway. Other than the missing Seeker, nobody would get past him.

... ... ...

Blast Off kicked the Seeker on the chest, sending him backwards.

Starscream landed on his back, and skidded for a bit before fully stopping. _"Ok, I deserved that one…"_ The jet thought as he collected himself from the floor, gripping his hip junction. There were already dents and burn marks all over his frame, plus some scratches and cuts. His opponents have evidence of his counterattacks, too; however, they didn't show any pain or exhaustion due to the exercise. Moreover, they hadn't spoken a word in this whole time, which was starting to creep him up. After all, if this was payback for his misdeeds, why weren't these guys boasting of his imminent termination or something? Not even Vortex has produced a sound, other than the incidental battle cry when getting into the fray, or grunting when getting hit. But nothing else. Weirder yet, Blast Off has remained silent during the whole fight; and he had more than one reason to yell at him…

Before he could keep observing things out of place, Onslaught ran up to him, and rose his arms, taking impulse. Understanding the signs, Starscream blocked and grabbed both forearms from his opponent, grunting at the exertion, and struggling to rise fully to his feet. Yet, he managed.

"Compared to Megatron… You're all but lightweights…" He challenged, glaring into the other mech's red visor. But his only retort was simply silence. "Seriously? Not a word?" He strained, right before noticing Blast Off charging at him from the corner of an optics.

The Seeker used his right leg to unbalance Onslaught, and, once the warrior started wobbling, he used him to intercept the black and purple bot; then, he blocked an incoming attack from Vortex, locking him around the head, while using his free arm's null-ray to stop Swindle. At the same time, the copter he had under control squirmed his way free, and attempted a high kick… Successfully getting the taller bot on the chest, thanks to which Starscream stumbled backwards, until his wings hit a wall.

The sound of heavy footfalls alerted him, and allowed him to duck on time, dodging a punch from Blast Off, whom he kicked off rather easily. Unfortunately, he missed Onslaught this time, reason why he was sucked punched from behind, falling flat on his face. _"And I'm the backstabbing bot?"_ Starscream mentally mocked, while trying to get up once again. He was finally on his hands and knees, and couldn't help but notice his arms and legs were shaking; his systems were running in fumes, while his four adversaries seemed still fresh and ready for more. Checking his chronometer, he noticed that this fight has lasted nearly half an hour, and the lights were still off… Where were the others? Did they make it?

The Combaticons surrounded him and got in position again.

Scrap. He may actually not walk away from this one… And, still, venting heavily, he got to his feet once again; this time some sparks flew out of some of his articulators, due to the damage received. If he made it out, he had to go see a medic. But it would be a matter for some other day…

"Alright… Let's finish this" strained the former commander, rising his fists into a defensive position; only to be momentarily blinded when the lights finally came online again. "They did it…" He cheered under his breath, grinning at the thought that Windblade would soon be out of there, and out of reach.

"Actually, _I _did it" a feminine voice purred.

Startled by this, Starscream wasn't fast enough as to avoid a white material launched his way, and got himself stuck to the nearest hard surface y the lower arms. Only then he noticed what it was: web. Spider-web. And there was only one fem-bot capable of producing this sort of thing, and who also had a vendetta against him.

"Airachnid" spit the Seeker, glaring at the nimble black and purple figure which dropped from the ceiling. She was wearing that sickening smirk he remembered, most likely pleased for having captured him.

She simply started walking at him, while grinning and admiring his new frame from head to toe.

"My, my… I heard the rumors but, I've got to admit: this is a _nice_ improvement, Starscream."

"What're you doing here?" rebuked the mech, ignoring her seductive tune. "Better yet: what are _they_ doing here?" He, then, added, turning toward the four warriors around the femme.

"Oh, don't mind them… I simply needed their firepower." She said, waving a hand in a dismissive way. "Plus, after I rearranged a few things up here," stated the beast-former pointing at her own head with a pleased smile, "it wasn't like they had much of a choice. Of course, you already know how that works." She finished, hands on both sides of her waist.

"So, you Shadowplayed them?" Starscream asked, scanning the four mechs, finally finding an explanation to their blank expressions.

"As far as they're currently concerned, they're Insecticons under my command." She stated, placing an index underneath Onslaught's chin, who did not even flinch. "They heed my every order."

"There are easier ways to date someone, you know…" The Seeker mocked, smirking, and refusing to let her win whatever game she was playing.

The Eukarian laughed maliciously at that, before transforming, reason why her lower body was now the one of a spider; then, she stepped onto the wall and hovered over her prey.

"You've _no idea_ how much I've dreamed with this, Starscream." While she spoke, Airachnid started to turn over him. "To be able of setting down the scores with you for tell-telling on me, in front of everyone; I really wanted to rip out your spark for it. But, then, you were believed terminated, so I decided to lay low and wait my chance to escape Cybertron; until word got spread about your miraculous recovery, and utter moral transformation." At this point, she was fully upside-down, and there were traces of acid dripping off her mouth.

Starscream struggled against his bonds, trying to break free, but he was having serious trouble to do so. Those webs were really sticky, and weren't going to loosen up any time soon; another option was to cut it, but he didn't have knives of any kind on him. He was basically pinned. An easy prey; and, this time, the mnemosurgeon above him was the predator; one who liked to take its time, apparently.

Finally, a few drops of acid fell onto the Seeker's shoulder, making him snarl in pain.

"If you're planning to terminate me, just be done with it." He challenged, looking up and locking optics with the femme.

She chuckled in a dark and unnerving way.

"You know, I _was_ planning to; but, then, I figured a much better way to come back at you." The spider-bot started saying with a sinister smirk.

"What? You're going to Shadowplay me, like these fools? Go ahead for all I care… Just save me the speech" complained the mech, rolling his optics.

Airachnid's grin grew at those words.

"Oh, you _will_ wish I do." She agreed with a few nods. "Trust me." She added, approaching her face to Starscream's.

The jet simply frowned, not understanding what this crazed femme meant, until a loud sound called his attention. He saw Brawl walking up to the group, carrying three large bulges he didn't quite decried from between Airachnid's extra legs; until the large green mech tossed them aside, and he recognized the figures of Soundwave, Optimus and Jazz, all of them knocked out. His optics widening in horror when he realized that there was one bot missing there… Where was-…? He examined the recently arrived Combaticon, noticing there were no traces of Energon on him, nor there were any fatal injuries in the unconscious bots he brought.

"They did put up a good fight, though… But, don't worry. They're all alive. I wasn't after their sorry tailpipes anyway…" The Eukarian suddenly said, shrugging on the last part.

And, then, something clicked inside the commander's processor, realizing that she was counting on him separating from the group; she separated him from-…!

Against the fem-bot's assumptions, Starscream, now fueled by his rage, was capable of ripping away her webs; and, with a savage roar, he grabbed her by the neck-wires, tossing her away from the wall, and back to the ground. Of course that this made the, now five, Combaticons get into fighting position, since their 'queen' was under attack; but he ignored them, his optics burning in a whole new shade of violet, as he pounced onto the femme. Scared, Airachnid tried to repel him with her underlings, but their attacks missed their target; meanwhile, the Seeker seemed to remember his training at Vos' Military Academy, as he took down one Decepticon after the other. His processor was set on one goal, and one goal only: get his servos on the beast-former femme, and, then, lob her all the way back to Cybertron, and into a prison cell, until she rusted.

She, however, jumped to her feet, and, glaring sent the order to crush the Seeker, once and for all. One way or the other, the commander was going to pay for his betrayal; so, smiling, she watched all five Combaticons grabbing the jet by either limb they could get ahold, until the cerulean mech disappeared ―yelling his voice-box out― underneath her puppets. _"That was rather dramatic"_ thought the spider, getting on her feet, and dusting herself off, watching the bots' pile with a pleased smile… Until the whirring of a plasma cannon reached her audios.

That was her only warning, before her subordinates were tossed away with an explosion, caused by the cannons of one white and cerulean airship, which suddenly sprinted toward the femme, who recoiled as far as she could, fearing to be crushed by the vehicle. Nevertheless, it transformed back into bipedal-Starscream in mid-air. The commander used the momentum to finally pouce onto his prey, pinning her against the floor with a battle cry. Only at that moment did Airachnid realize she just unleashed a monster.

"What did you do to Windblade?! Where is she?!" He demanded, face inches apart from the Eukarian's.

Behind him the noise of the brainwashed mechs he just scrapped told the jet they were preparing to attack; something that made him turn over his shoulder for a split second. It was such a small distraction, but it was enough for the fem-bot to deploy her claws and dig them onto the Seeker's side in a desperate attempt to get him off; after all, her fangs weren't the only thing that produced acid.

Starscream yelled in pain when he felt the talons stabbing him, plus the corrosive liquid, and, for a moment, his optics blurred a bit. However, he wasn't planning to let go. Not by a long shot. So, pulling the beast-former's digits out of his armor, the mech got to his feet, dragging the Eukarian with him; immediately after, he shielded himself behind her, one arm locked beneath her neck, the other securing her arms. The extra legs were strongly pressed between the two bodies, trapped and unable to be of actual use.

"Call them off" ordered the Seeker, growling next to the mnemosurgeon's audio.

Incapable of doing any other thing, knowing herself caught, the femme did as told, sending a silent command to her underlings. The response was immediately: all five Combaticons froze on the spot, almost as if they all were in standby. It made Starscream nod, satisfied, before he clenched his teeth and tightened his grip around his prey.

Airachnid, complained with a whine, and squirmed a bit, trying to break free; unsuccessfully.

"Now… Let's try again: Were. Is. Windblade?" The jet interrogated.

… … …

A cerulean figure ran through the hallways, toward the staircase that led toward the basement. He was covered in dents, cuts, scratches, burn marks… Not to mention the sparks that flew out of some of his junctions as he moved at a speed that made his body complain. Plus, he had a deep gash on the side, which looked bad, but felt even worse. There were traces of acid moving around within his systems, something that would make any bot shudder in empathic pain, and force the wounded to go and get medical treatment right away; but he didn't have time for it, not right now. He had to push forward. Doctors would check him over, once he has found his warded.

The stairs, however, didn't help his current state…

"Windblade!" Starscream called, once he reached the room.

It was large, and was filled with multiple workstations that controlled the energy consumption in the building; there were tanks filled with warm oil for the bathrooms, next to closets which contained cleaning elements ―those would be of dire need, considering the mess upstairs. There was a constant buzz in the air, the only sound made by the equipment all around. There were no signs of the femme…

"Windblade!" He tried again, but receives no answer.

Grunting, he limped through the place, searching for the Camien, until he saw a glimpse of red and black paint behind a workstation covered in marks that evidenced a fight. _"No… No, please, no…"_ mentally begged the Seeker as he made his way toward the femme, spark pulsing faster… Only to freeze when he saw her state: physically, she seemed to be fine; however, she was unconscious, and had her jaw clenched in pain. Her optic-ridges were frowned, and her hands were balled in fists too. Her swords were scattered on the ground, proving she fought back her attacker. Soft yelps escaped through her denta.

"Windblade!" Starscream called once more, while kneeling next to her body, placing a servo on her shoulder to try and shake the Camien awake without results. "Windblade, wake up!" He tried again; yet, like before, there were no results.

Biting his lip, he sat her up and inspected the nape of her neck…

That was when he saw the marks: mnemosurgery. The pain she was feeling wasn't due to physical damage, but because she was trapped in her subconscious fighting who-knows-what. Then was when the Seeker's spark broke, and, cradling the delegate between his arms, he couldn't help but to scream in despair.

* * *

**Rather the dramatic chapter, huh? Hope the wait was worth it, though!**

**Anyway, the idea of Airachnid spitting acid, or having acid claws cames directly from _Transformers Prime_, 'cause I don't remember she had those in the comics... Though she does uses them against Arcee, several times in the Primeverse.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. I hope you're ok, I really do.**

**Shadows of Samhaim****: haha! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wasn't planning to make you wait so much. And, yeah, the others will notice how much he truly loves Windblade... Not that he would admit it, though...**

**The Night Hunter****: thanks! Glad you liked that part!**

**Guest****: sorry for have taken so long! My job keeps preventing me from writing...**

**Zsocca****: thanks for your review! I'm happy to know you liked the previous chapter so much, and I hope not to disappoint you in this one! Don't worry, I've plans for these two! ;)**

**Coira94****: sorry I made you wait!**

**Auroisa: sorry you couldn't sleep Hope you don't hate me for making you wait so long! I'm glad you're liking the story so much, though! ^^ Ha, ha! Yup! I loved _Till All Are One_, and wanted to see more of redeemed Starscream! And I hated _Unicron_ for killing half my favorite characters!**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there may be grammar mistakes here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers _****franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

Bumblebee rushed to Little Cybertron as soon as the news reached their home planet. He wasn't too sure as of what he may do to help, but he wanted to, at least, try to be of assistance somehow. After all, the involved in the incident were all friends of his, so he couldn't just sit tight and wait; he had to do something. At least to be there as moral support, if anything. So there were no surprises for Optimus and Jazz when they saw the little yellow bot running at them, calling their names; neither were they in any shock when both, Ironhide and Prowl showed up too, ready to arrest Airachnid for high treason. They were in fact glad, because they brought Ratchet as well, and the old bot was the best medic they've ever known; just the kind of person they needed right now. So, before answering any questions from their old comrades and close friends, the red and blue mech led the old doctor to his patients, starting with their First Delegate…

Windblade lay on a medical berth, still grunting from time to time, even when all scans showed she was in perfect health. Not even a scratch on her body… Nonetheless, when Ratchet ―having being informed of who attacked the delegate― decided to call his old crewmate Chromedome to take a look, the younger white and orange bot gasped in horror at what he saw within the femme's mind…

"Her memories are glitching" informed the mnemosurgeon. "It's like her mind is collapsing over itself. I've never seen anything like this." He stated, retracting his needles back into his digits.

"Can you cure her?" Ratchet asked, ashamed for being a passive observant, unable to do anything.

The other mech lowered his helm, before shaking it in a negative. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but in order for him to fix this mess, Windblade had to make her part too; and, for whatever reason, she wasn't responding to his multiple reach outs… Nevertheless, they had to make her react, otherwise, there wouldn't be any part left to save.

"You saying she-…?" The Prime didn't dare finishing that question, nor hid his sigh of relief when the other mech shook his head again.

"She'll regain consciousness, but she won't be Windblade anymore." Chromedome said.

"How so?" asked Jazz, who understood as much about this subject as Prowl did about feelings.

"Because her memories, her experiences, everything that made her… Well, _herself_. All that would be gone; it will be like she just made it out of the hotspot." The bot with the yellow visor explained.

Bumblebee, who was near the door, decided to leave the room at that moment and walked up to a figure who was sitting at a chair right outside. His head was between both his hands, his elbows resting on his tights, and his wings were completely downwards; his posture, plus the patches that covered every visible part of his body gave a picture that could break any spark. The mech was so depressed, so ashamed, that he did not even dare to step inside the consulting room, even when everyone asked him to do so… He preferred to stay outside. Bumblebee couldn't bear to see him like this… So deflated. Reason why, mustering his courage and compassion, he walked up to the cerulean bot, and sat next to him. He simply sat, just so the Seeker knew he wasn't alone; that he didn't have to be alone through this. There wasn't much to say, anyway…

Eventually, the others left the room, having more questions than solutions. All of them noticed the Seeker's state, and preferred not to say a word, even when the look in their optics said it all: they, too, were sorry for this. They, too, wished they would reverse this. Nevertheless, none of them were hurting as bad as the mech next to Bee… Yet, they were aware that no words they could say would improve his current state, so they just preferred to leave in respectful silence.

Minutes later, a new figure approached them, making Bumblebee look up. Another blue Seeker, one who chose to remain on Earth a long time ago; one they hadn't seen in a while: Thundercracker. He was just there, standing in the hallway with his red optics scanning over the other sky-blue jet, while holding his pet with one arm.

The yellow mech stared at the newcomer for a split second, before looking at his companion from the corner of his eye. Then, letting out a vent, he jumped off the chair and went to grab the other Seeker from the free arm to pull him away a few feet, just enough to be able to talk to him without the other hearing.

"What're you doing here?" asked the shorter bot.

"Marissa called and told me. I'm still friends with her, and when this scrap went down…" He explained, before taking another look at the depressed mech. "Is that really-…?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"I never imagined…" was all he was capable of saying through his sheer surprise. "How bad is he?" The Seeker, then, asked to the grounder, locking gazes with him again.

"Physically? The docs patched him up already, and he'll be as good as new in a few days. Now, emotionally, that's another story…" The former scout said with a sigh, slumping his shoulders. "I-… I really don't know how to deal with him being like this." He admitted.

"'Cause you haven't seen him like this, until today." Thundercracker stated with a scoff, gaining an arched optic-ridge from the Autobot. "Don't give me that face, I've lived with him longer than you have. And I think I know what's going on within his processor…" That said, he handed the dog over to the mini-bot and walked up to his former commander.

Starscream did not even bothered to lift his head at the sound of heavy footfalls, nor when he felt someone way bigger than Bumblebee sitting next to him; meaning that he was pretty much eating himself in self-loath already. The only other time he saw him like this, they were yet rookies at Vos Energon Seekers' unit, and they messed up, big time. It was the day they were expelled from the Seekers, and found themselves in a very tight spot… Right before they joined Megatron. The two dark moments of which either of them wanted to talk again… Their greatest regrets. _"Time for a reality check"_ told himself the mech of red optics, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Depression never suited you, commander." He stated in a calm voice.

The other jet finally gave a sign of life as he sighed and regarded his companion by spying him from the corner of his optics.

"What do you want, Thundercracker?" He asked, almost pleading to be left alone in his misery.

"Just checking in. Marissa called, sounding agitated. Then, she started talking about the intruders… She also told me you were right in the middle of it all, as freaking usual." The Decepticon said, ending with a smirk.

Starscream sighed again and straightened himself up, uncovering the true extent of his wounds for his companion; especially the large patch on his side, where Airachnid clawed him. The look of empathic pain from the other mech didn't go missing by the air commander.

"Looks worse than it feels, I assure you…" Starscream stated in a tired voice. "I've always been good at standing ridiculous amounts of pain, you already know that." He added.

"Yeah, but this ain't Megatron we're talking about. These guys didn't pound you into a scrapheap and left; you're not in physical pain."

"My frame and inner systems begs to differ…" interrupted the commander, narrowing his optics and cocking his head.

Thundercracker rolled his eyes, thrusting his head backwards while doing so.

"You know what I meant!" He complained, frowning.

"Yes, I did. But I'm not planning to start pouring my spark out, nor cry on your shoulder, if that's what you were expecting…" Starscream retorted, frowning too, and locking optics with his former subordinate. "You abandoned me a long time ago, same as Skywarp; same as everyone in my life!"

"Skywarp shot me in the face, what else was I supposed to do?! Besides, for what I've been told, you're not that guy anymore. You actually started giving a scrap, and tried to do the right thing! If anything, I'm proud!" Thundercracker admitted, gesturing around.

"Uh… What?"

The other jet nodded in confirmation of what he just said, and went on, saying how living on Earth changed his perspective of things; plus, his friendship with Marissa. He came to understand all the wrongs the Decepticons were making, and was glad to know the faction dissolved after a while. He was also happy when he came to know that the commander started to mend his ways, back when he confessed all his crimes on Cybertron, and then attempted to save everyone, even if that meant his own termination. Thundercracker was especially happy when he knew that he survived, and started a new life, one of good deeds; a path for redemption. Because _that_ was the Starscream he remembered from eons ago, back when they were Energon Seekers. The one he was proud to be friends with.

The other mech examined his interlocutor's optics throughout the speech, a part of him unable to believe what he was hearing; yet, he was happy to see it was all true. Happy to know that he just recovered a friend he thought lost long ago; a brother in fact. However, he still had issues accepting this 'redemption path' of which people kept talking about… How could he ever be forgiven? After all the things he did? _He_ could barely live with _himself_…

Then, the memory of another conversation, one he held a long time ago, made the Seeker look toward the unconscious figure of Windblade. She, too, admitted to consider him a friend, and to be proud of him for his change of spark… She, too, wanted to give him a second chance. Offered him to take it; multiple times, actually. She, for some crazy reason, never gave up on him… And he, for an even crazier reason, didn't want to give up his friendship with her. Never wanted to, but… He was scared. Back when he was the ruler, and then again when he wasn't; he feared to lose it. To lose her, like he lost everyone else. Like he lost his trine. He was frightened to wake up one day, and figure that she finally gave up on him too…

He spent so many mega-cycles being Megatron's lackey, being the great schemer, that even he was unsure if he could be anything else. If he could be the hero he always dreamt… If he could be more than just… Him.

"I failed her…" He finally said, almost whispering. "This was my one chance to prove myself, and I failed. Epically." He added, lowering his head again. "I should've never leave her side…"

"Hey, you did the best you could." Thundercracker tried to cheer his friend up, patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought they would come after me… I never, even once, considered that they would go after the others." Starscream kept saying, ignoring the other Seeker's kind words.

"You think you're the only one who has messed up a battle plan?" Bumblebee suddenly interjected, unable to stand aside any longer, and walking closer to the flyers, gaining their attention. "Please! _Optimus_ has messed up strategies! Big time, too! You did your best with what you had!" He said, frowning.

"The difference between that guy and me is that, in my case, _all my plans_ blows right back on my face. I don't know _why_ I thought this time would be different…"

"You were trying to save the others!" rebuked the yellow scout.

"I was trying to save _her_!" The Seeker retorted, pointing at Windblade, shutting up the other two. "I was trying to save her, and I couldn't; it's as simple as that, Bumblebee. I finally got close to someone, but, then, I proved unable to protect said person. It's always the same story!" Then, he rose to his feet and turned his back on the other two, not wanting to hear anything else about the matter.

The yellow mech decided that it would be for the best if he remained silent, so he just lowered his head and returned the dog to Thundercracker, before retrieving to the room where the Camien was. He looked at the femme, whose face was yet contorted in an expression of discomfort and pain; the only sound, besides her soft grunts, were the beeps from the machines around them. The scene was very similar to the time when Vigilem ended trapped within Windblade's mind, which probably wasn't helping to Starscream's sense of guilt… Sighing, the short bot walked up to the berth, and looked for a chair where to take seat. He didn't miss the fact that the Seeker refused to set foot within this room. He refused to leave the chair right outside the door, though… But the jet was so ashamed for having allowed this to happen, he was hurting so badly, that he couldn't stand to actually _see_ her in this state.

The mere thought of how he would react when Windblade finally wakes up, memories' bank empty, was enough to make Bumblebee's spark break…

From the doorframe, however, Starscream observed the former scout as he watched over the unconscious femme, and realized that he wasn't the only one hurting for this. The Camien had plenty friends… It came to his attention the fact that Chromia herself wasn't right there, right at that very moment ―Ironhide probably didn't tell her, not to worry his mate; or, maybe, he didn't know _how_ to tell her, considering both femmes were Amica Endura. On the other hand, he wasn't in any hurry to be yelled at by the cerulean two-wheeler, either; so, maybe, it wasn't a bad thing…

Another grunt escaped Windblade's voice-box, making him focus on her face.

He heard Chromedome's diagnosis… He knew what was happening inside the femme's processor, mostly because that was the same that was happening inside of his when the Talisman went active. He just gave up… But Windblade… She was still fighting. She was trying to undo this, to fix whatever Airachnid broke; yet, and for some weird reason, she has, also, being incapable to show any response…

The Seeker hummed under his breath, as his eyebrows frowned ever-so-slightly; optics never leaving the Camien's figure.

Thundercracker noticed this and got on his feet.

"I know that face… What's the plan?" The writer wannabe asked.

"It's more a concept, than a plan" answered the former commander. "Plus it's incredibly stupid, and the most likely outcome is me getting fragged up…" He added looking at his friend.

"Sounds like another average day for us…" The second Seeker admitted with a shrug, before a grin cracked his face. "When do we start?" He asked, then.

Starscream allowed himself to smirk, part of him happy of having recovered one of his trine brothers.

"Go get Chromedome. I take care of the rest." The Seeker ordered.

"One mnemosurgeon coming right up!" Thundercracker laughed, before running away, searching for the white and orange bot; the dog barking in protest at the sudden movement.

Meanwhile, the commander finally entered the room where Windblade was being treated, calling Bumblebee's attention; however, he paid almost no mind to the yellow mech, and went straight to the medical equipment, searching for one particular tool. He knew he had little time before the others came barging in; and, if they did before his idea was in motion, they would try to stop him ―most likely successfully, if the Prime helped. _"Come on, come on… Where is it?! I know they must have it here, somewhere"_ thought the jet, growling and rummaging through every single crate he could find.

Finally, his optics fell upon the object he was searching for, and he hurried to pull it out.

"Starscream, what're you-…?" Bumblebee, who decided to remain outside the frantic spectacle, couldn't help his own curiosity, as the other bot grabbed something from a container, and started looking around for something else.

Far from answering, the Seeker simply went straight to the other medical berth in the room, and attempted to move it on his own, to no avail. He needed someone holding the other end; and, given that there was nobody else in the room, he called up his yellow companion who agreed to help, even when he had no clue what the jet was doing… Although, considering his face, there was already a suspicion brewing within his processor.

Part of him wanted to explain himself, but Starscream knew the time was running, and he had to be quick; so, he kept quiet and moved the slab until it was right next to the Camien's.

That was when the Autobot scout got a glimpse of the tool his friend retrieved: a long black wire, with a special key in both ends. A cortical psychic patch…

"Are you out of your mind?!" The yellow mech yelled, while the other went to access the femme's processor port. "You can't-…!"

"She did the exact same thing for me, didn't she?" The Seeker retorted, connecting one of the wire's ends to Windblade.

"And it was a miracle her processor didn't crack in half during the process!" Bumblebee reminded his companion, who was already climbing the other berth. "Listen to me: we don't know how bad the damage is, nor what it would do to your brain!" He attempted to reason, grabbing a hold from the patch, and stopping the other mech from connecting it to himself. "Let Chromedome-…!"

"He already said he can't do anything, while she's unresponsive!" Starscream shot back, scowling. "Last time something of the kind happened, it turned out that someone had to get inside her mind and lend a hand! Do you remember Vigilem's incident, by any chance?!"

"Do _you_ remember that the mad titan nearly terminated _you_?!"

The jet shoved the shorter bot's hand off the wire and laid on the table.

"Well, I'm sure there won't be any oversized third wheel this time around!" He said, preparing to patch.

Bumblebee frowned, noticing that there was no way for him to deter the winged bot… Only by knocking him unconscious would he stop the jet, and he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon; so, the yellow mech simply sighed and lowered his head in defeat. Reaching out, he quickly stopped his friend once more, which earned him another snarl and a glare.

"Just… Just make me a favor and don't get yourself killed, ok? Whether you like it or not, you, too, are my friend, Screamer…" The Autobot asked, looking at the other mech's optics.

Starscream's demeanor changed, almost pacifying himself. The Seeker, in fact, stared to the former scout for a minute there, surprised to hear him use the word 'friend' to define him. He knew they had become close, but… It felt nice to have a verbal confirmation of it.

And, just like that, all mean thoughts towards the Autobot were completely gone, and the commander grinned in a confident way, placing his free hand over the one of the scout.

"When this is over, both of us will be back online" promised the Seeker, making the other bot let go from the cord, nodding. Then, lying down, he connected the patch to the back of his head. "If we're lucky…" He added in a whisper, right before losing consciousness.

The wire's lights came online, indicating the connection started, and that there was nothing else he could do for either of the jets, other than sit tight and wait. So, for his own sake, he did just that.

Right at that moment, the door flung open again, and the rest of his friends flooded into the room; Chromedome was the first one in storming in, only to sprint toward the medical berths, in order to get a closer look to the damage. The others simply stood nearby the door, next to Thundercracker and Soundwave, who heard the commotion from his room and came to investigate what was going on. Everybody looked baffled at the sight of the two jets being connected once more, considering how last time nearly ended…

"Bumblebee-…!" Optimus called, turning toward the alluded, frowning and scolding his friend.

"I tried to stop him. I couldn't…" admitted the former scout, interrupting without looking at the Prime.

"Can we disconnect them?" Ratchet asked, walking closer to his former crewmate.

"If we do that, we risk to cause permanent damage on both of them!" Chromedome stated, agitated, turning to look at the older mech. "No. Either Starscream comes out of this on his own, or he doesn't at all." He said, then, looking at the former commander. "However…" He returned his visor to the femme and deployed his needles. "I can buy them both some time." Saying this, the surgeon inserted the retractile connectors on the base of the Camien's head.

"You said you couldn't-…"

"I said I couldn't _fix her_, but I may be able to delay the glitch; just enough for Starscream to make Windblade help from the other end." The younger white and orange mech interrupted Ironhide. "Let's hope he doesn't need much, though…" He murmured, as he synced to the femme's brain waves again.

He hated to admit it, but Airachnid's abilities have proven to excel his own; so, he could only buy them a few kliks before the decay got out of hand. Not to mention that he had to keep it contained; after all, a cortical psychic-patch works as a two-way road, meaning that if he faltered, the glitch may spread to the Seeker's processor too. _"Please, be quick"_ pleaded the mnemosurgeon as he focused.

… … …

It was a wreck… There was no other possible way to describe it. The whole place looked like Cybertron did right when the planet was declared inhabitable, all those megacycles ago. Worse even, because this wasn't the empiric world, but someone's subconscious; meaning things could take any shape the person wanted. So Starscream wasn't too much surprised of finding himself avoiding floating debris as he tried to navigate the place, which, not to long ago, was an exact copy of Caminus. Now? Now only heavens knew what it looked like… Plus, there was this white noise in the background, which was starting to give him a headache. But he could endure all that. He has, after all, pushed through worse.

He had to make a quick turn as a piece of building fell right in front of him, making other pieces of rubble shift and start floating around too. Things were moving slower now, meaning that Thundercracker found Chromedome. Good to know the guy knew what to do without him actually saying it… It simplified things, a bit. Just a bit, since he couldn't use any of his equipment here; otherwise, he was confident that he would've found one naïve and troubling Camien femme by now. Yet, thus far, the Seeker found himself empty-handed every single corner he turned, and every single hole he checked. Deep down, Starscream was starting to hyperventilate… He knew there wasn't much time left, and the clock was ticking. Either he found Windblade's consciousness, right now, or both of them were fragged.

As he made a beeline for the center, he got a glimpse of the building that represented the femme's core… And he couldn't help his spark from freezing…

It was covered in deep cracks, and turning grey. The glitch was destroying it… And taking the Camien with it. _"No. No, it won't happen!"_ The Seeker told himself, growling and pushing forward. One way or another, he would find the femme, and, together, would think of a way to fix this. He had to. For once in his life, he couldn't afford to lose.

A soft groan in the distance, made him notice a red figure floating on a piece of rubble, at his nine o'clock, and he literally felt his spark returning to its casing: it was her! He found her! Making a sharp turn, the jet set course to the femme's current position as fast as he could; but, as he approached, he noticed why the Camien had been unresponsive all this time. Gasping, he transformed right in front of her, and stared with wide optics and an open mouth: her consciousness was trapped. It looked like a bunch of wires, forming somewhat of a cage all around the fem-bot, while trapping her hands and feet, holding her in the center, unable to move at all.

"Windblade?" He called, approaching the crate, and receiving only a moan of pain from the other bot. "Windblade! Windblade, wake up!" He yelled, now, gripping the wires that constituted the bars.

The Camien shook her head, and slowly, came to her senses, feeling confused and disoriented. She couldn't remember where she was, nor how she got there; only the distant memory of being attack by someone, of being in danger… Then, her optics started to online, and got a glimpse of Starscream being there with her, calling her name. Wait. Starscream? Wasn't she with Jazz? On a second thought: where were they? Gasping in surprise, the femme took a quick look around, getting a glimpse from her mental core, now nearly in ruins; and everything made sudden sense…

"We're in my head…" She muttered, before locking gazes with the Seeker. "What-…?"

"Short version of the story: Airachnid damaged your processor, and you need to fix it before it consumes your entire memory bank! Chromedome is buying us some time, but I don't think it will last!" Starscream explained, as he struggled with the wires, trying to break or push them off the way. "He says you've to help him, otherwise his efforts are pointless! Ugh! Scrap! I can't open this fragging cage!" He ended, letting go and punching the structure with rage. Nevertheless, he resumed his attempts immediately after.

Windblade saw this and couldn't help but check her limbs. Noticing her position, she started wiggling, attempting to loosen her bonds; but, if anything, they tightened even more, instead. She tried again with same results, making her yelp a bit in pain; thanks to which the Seeker stared at her, asking if she was alright. The Camien bit her lip and nodded. In the distance, another structure collapsed, and the noise made her take a look behind her back… The sight of her subconscious' current state made her spark break, and, suddenly, she wanted to curl and cry. This… This was much worse than Vigilem. The titan wanted to _take over_ the place; this glitch was _destroying_ everything on its way! At this rate, all her memories would be gone in minutes! She wouldn't be able to remember, not even, her own name! She had to fix this!

She tried again to break free, only to fail, one more time. Something broke in the distance, some piece of ground that was floating in the void, and which became dust in the wind. A sharp pain cut through her, making the Camien scream between her clenched teeth.

"Windblade!" called Starscream, hating to be unable to help her.

"The glitch… It's spreading fast…" She managed to say, her teeth refusing to open. "I need to get back to my core! Now!" She said, looking toward the building, noticing that one of the towers was now missing. The rubble beneath the rest of the place was all that remained of said room…

Cursing, the Seeker decided to try something risky, and aimed his null-rays against the cage. However, as it happened before, it proved to be impermeable to his approaches. He had no idea of what else to try… Maybe something from this mind-realm could open it? His optics were already searching for anything that could do the trick. There wasn't much left to work with, though… But, even a piece of glass would be better than nothing, so, taking flight, he made a round and came back with the piece of a pole. It was broken and resembled a spear, so he tried to use the pointy end to break the wires; or, if not, to use it as a lever in hopes to make way between the lines. One way or another, he was getting the Camien out of there.

Meanwhile, the femme felt herself become weaker, and saw her core grow greyish. Some other parts started to crumble too…

"Starscream you need to leave" finally said the fem-bot, wings falling down behind her.

"I'm not." He answered, not even looking at her, focused on opening the cage at all cost.

"You have to, or this will spread to your mind." She tried to reason.

No answer this time.

"Starscream…"

Not even a look, he just kept trying to get her out of her bounds.

"Please, go. I'll-…"

"Don't you dare say you'll be fine!" He snapped, scowling deeply and staring at her. "I know you won't be fine, so don't try to lie to me as if I were a child!"

"I wasn't trying to." Windblade said, though she had to avert her optics, for it was true. She was planning to say those things to him, in hopes to alleviate his obvious guilt. "It's just that… This is a lost fight, Starscream."

"Not yet!" He retorted going back to the task at hand.

"There's no use. I can't break free, not in time; but you still have plenty to return to your own body." She argued with a soft voice, trying to calm him down, yet the Seeker simply shook his head in refusal. His shoulders were shaking, as he tried with all his might to open the damn cage. "Come on, Screamer. You said it yourself: it's suicidal to patch minds with someone whose processor is failing" reminded him the Camien, chuckling, in hopes the joke would made him look at her.

"And, yet, you did it for me… Twice" was his only response, head still bowed down. "Nobody, ever, did anything like that for me." He added, looking at her straight in the optics.

The femme offered him her best smile. Part of her was happy to know that her actions meant so much for this bot, and was glad that she got the chance to hear him say something like that to her; alas, said happiness was short lived, because she knew that, once the glitch was done with her processor, she wouldn't have any memory of this moment. All Windblade could do was treasure it for as long as she was able…

That was when the mech fell to his knees, gripping his head and screaming. _"Oh, no…"_ The Camien's optics widened in horror and her spark froze within her chest.

… … …

Chromedome was on his knees, needles still connected, and growling in pain. The exertion was lasting too long, and his processor was starting to overheat; he would've to let go soon enough or they would've a third patient within that room. Still, he refused. He refused to abandon the Camien, and he refused to let the glitch transmit itself to the Seeker's brain. Yet, when the cerulean mech suddenly gritted his teeth as an act-reflect, everyone knew that the mnemosrugeon was starting to lose control over the situation.

In the blink of an eye, Thundercracker was standing beside his former leader; while Ratchet was next to the bot with the yellow visor, trying to help his inner temperature with all the procedures he could think of; although nothing was working.

"Chromedome, you have to disconnect!" The old medic tried to reason with the younger bot.

"I do so… and we lost 'em both… I can't…" The other managed to say, straining.

"Maybe a replacement? Make another mnemosurgeon take his place?" asked Bumblebee, desperately trying to find a solution where they didn't lose anybody.

"Chromedome, do you know of anyone who may take your place?" asked Optimus.

"T-Trepan…" answered the white and orange bot.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Ratchet upon hearing that name. "He worked at the Institution! He performed Shadowplay on bots, and was the head of a relinquishment clinic!" He roared. "He was friends with _Overlord_, for Primus sake! Besides, we don't even know if he's still functional!"

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Bumblebee shot back, eyes going from one jet to the other, then back to Chromedome; his stress levels were sky-high by now.

Ratchet bit his lip and thought for a minute there… One name came to mind, but there was no way to know if he was still around after all the scrap they just survived, with Unicron and whatnot. But, it was better than nothing, so he admitted to have had a colleague who was a mnemosurgeon a very long time ago; back when he worked at the main clinic of Iacon. However, he also admitted that, when the conflict started, said doctor ran to avoid the factions, and never heard of him again.

"Name" requested Soundwave, already accessing a workstation.

"Kite. Kite of Crystal City, I believe." The old mech said, cursing for not remembering the guy's precise designation.

The blue bot made a quick search through the data-base, and… Yes! He found him!

"Kite of Crystal City, mnemosurgeon. Alive. Downloading coordinates." The communications chief announced, typing as fast as he could.

"Give them to me! I'll send Skywarp for him!" Thundercracker announced, suddenly. This gained him a couple of confused and weirded out looks. "What? He owes me this much! Plus, he's working with humans now… Marissa told me so." He stated.

Soundwave nodded and transmitted the coordinates, praying for this to work.

… … …

After a few minutes, the pain was gone and Starscream was taking quick and deep vents to help it pass even faster. No doubt the glitch nearly made it to his processor back there… The mnemosurgeon was starting to fail, meaning he had no time at all now. It was do or die. So, forcing himself to his feet, he resumed his main task: free the Camien, and save them both.

Windblade shook her head in disbelief… He couldn't honestly-…

"Starscream, you _have_ to leave!" ordered the femme.

"Shut up and keep trying" bit back the Seeker, at long last one of the bars was starting to give.

"Don't be a fool! The glitch is starting to threat _your_ mind! You have to get out of here, before-…!"

"For crying out loud! I'm not leaving, femme!" Starscream shouted, as he finally broke into the cage. He climbed in to try help the Camien out of her bounds. "Like it or not we're in this together, so get a grip and help me save you!" He added, already struggling with the cords tying her wrists.

Although worried out of her mind, the femme couldn't deny the warmth in her chest from knowing she wasn't alone. So, making her mind, she put all her will into the wires, and tried to make the contraption release her; and, this time, even when the first few attempts didn't produce results, she didn't surrender. She kept pushing, until the trap finally broke.

… … …

Soundwave's head suddenly perked up, calling everyone's attention. The blue bot was in alert, and scanning the room as if looking for something until his visor fell upon the femme. He… He could hear them. He could hear them both!

… … …

The restraints gave up so suddenly that none of the two jets was prepared for it. Thanks to it, Windblade tripped over her own feet, and, when trying to get a hold onto anything in order prevent her fall, ended wrapping her arms around the poor Seeker. Starscream, due to this, ended up losing balance, and fell backwards, instinctively closing his arms around the femme as a protective measure as they hit the ground. His back first. Both of them groaning.

"Sorry…" She apologized, peeling herself off his chest and massaging her nose.

"Don't worry… Universal pushover, remember?" He half-joked, also getting up while massaging his behind.

Unfortunately, the amount of mental activity from the Camien didn't just help them overcome their obstacle, but exacerbated the glitch's speed. A loud rumble was heard, making them turn around and see the buildings and debris in the distance start to collapse and decay. Gasping in alarm, both flyers believed it high time to get to the core; reason why they transformed and fled toward the tall building, hoping it wasn't too late to stop this madness. They were now literally racing against time.

The two jets made it through the main door, before shifting to bipedal-mode and started running. The golden module was right ahead… But a quake made Starscream trip and fall onto his knees and arms with a grunt of pain; the femme noticed and stopped her race, going back to his side, and grabbing him by the arms to help the mech up. However, another quake almost made her lose footing too.

"The glitch is closing in." The Seeker stated, looking toward the door, noticing things were getting pretty dark outside. "We've got to hurry!" He added, grabbing his companion by the hand and pulling towards the module, as he resumed the race… Only to feel her break free from his hold.

The mech stop on his tracks and stared at her in confusion. What was she doing? If they didn't stop the glitch, both of them would lose their memory databanks forever! They had to reach the epicenter of Windblade's subconscious, _right now_; no time to be fooling around. So, he attempted to grab her again, but the femme refused.

"Stop being a sparkling, and get moving!" Starscream yelled at her, frowning and pointing at the golden sphere just a few steps away.

"I will, but you have to get out of here" said the femme with a smile, and a calming aura around her. "Go, I will be fine now." She promised, placing a hand over her friend's shoulder.

"I already told you not to give me that scrap!" He retorted, grabbing and pulling away her servo. Then, he took a deep vent to calm himself down. "Listen, even if I wanted to leave now, I can't. The connection is behind of _that_" said the mech, pointing toward the wall of rubble and chaos that was sweeping fast towards them like a tidal wave.

Windblade took a look at the imminent threat, then to her companion; a realization starting to appear within her: he knew. He knew, all along, that this could end up as a one-way trip, and he still took the risk… To save her. The idea made a warm feeling bubble within her spark, and a smile want to appear on her lips; but a small quake reminded the Camien of the little time she had to restore her mind, so, coming back to the task at hand, she simply grabbed the Seeker by one of his servos and resumed her running. Her module was right ahead. The grey was already starting to seep into the room, but the core was yet as golden as ever. _"Now or never"_ thought the femme, as she let go from her companion's hand, and accessed her core to start countering the damage. She felt it then, the presence of someone else… Not Starscream, who was patched to her, but someone from outside trying to access her processor. They were reaching out for her. _"Chormedome…"_ thought the femme, as she reached out to him.

Then, as the glitch reached the core, everything turned white…

* * *

**And yet another cliffhanger! Heh, heh... Don't hate me... Please?**

**Also, yeah, I pretty much made up Kite in a hurry, so he will be just a mentioned name, but he's not actually made any sort of actual appearance.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! How're you guys doing? Hope you're ok...**

**So, during this last month or so, I've learnt a few things; starting with the fact that doing home office consumes more time than actually getting to the office, and that it requires you to triplicate the work you were already doing... All of which lead me to get super behind with my stories, and anything else that didn't have anything to do with my job.**

**What I'm trying to say here is: sorry for keeping you waiting for so long; and, also, sorry because I haven't finished the next chapter yet, and don't know when I'll be able to...**

**Shadows of Samhaim: sorry for the wait, and sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope this chapter will make it up for both of those things.**

**Guest: sorry for the delay...**

**Coira94: hahaha! You'll have your kiss, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. But, I promise there will be a kiss!**

**The Night Hunter: not yet; Screamer still has more excuses to run from Windblade... But, sooner or later he'll run out of them. And, as I told Coira, there'll be a kiss included.**

**Game-Watch: well... To be fair, 'stupid' usually applies to half the things Starscream's does. But, yeah, he's trying to be heroic, for once. But, don't worry; this story isn't over yet, so he's coming out of this one.**

**Ersatz Writer: thank you for your comment! You're right, it does sound better in my head if I would've done what you suggest... Sorry, I didn't think about that at the moment; and the same mistake will probably be in this chapter too, cause I didn't have time to change anything. This is just as it came out the first time... Sorry, about that. But, hey, thanks for the advise!**

**Maherine: sorry for keeping you waiting, not sorry for the cliffhangers. They're kind of my style! XD**

**Shadow35581: once again, sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter will make it up for all of you!**

**So, a little heads up before the continuing with the fanfic, there'll be some OptimusxAriel in here, 'cause I brought her up before and just left it there... Besides, this way I can tie in whith the fact that, in the comics, Optimus leaves Cybertron willingly and stays put on Earth because his own people didn't want him on his own planet... Plus, I don't think Cybertronians would be all-too-happy of having Elita living with them, all things considered...**

**Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be grammar mistakes here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers_**** franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

He felt his consciousness being violently pulled back to its real domain, right before his body came out of stasis and his optics opened wide. Unfortunately, that put him face to face with the ceiling lights, which blinded him and made his processor-ache with renewed strength; so he closed his eyes again, as fast as he could, groaning in pain. Starscream felt disorientated, dizzy, and he was having a migraine the size of Kaon, splitting his head in multiple pieces… Out of that, he guessed that he was fine and attempted to sit up. That was when the hands of another bot appeared on his shoulder, helping to stabilize him, and making the jet turn around, only to notice the yellow visor of Chromedome.

"That's it. Easy, Screamer" cooed the mnemosurgeon, until his patient was up straight, sitting on the slab's side. "How're you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"My entire skull…" The commander, begrudgingly answered, massaging his forehead.

"You'll live." The orange mech chuckled. "Now, tell me your designation and place of origin." He demanded, finally remembering he had to test the other mech for any damage done to his long-term memory data-files.

"Starscream, native of Vos; moved to Kaon, right when everything went to slag."

"Good. Do you remember where you are, and what you're doing here?" kept asking the medic.

"Little Cybertron, and I just tried to save Windblade from a glitch threatening her mind" He answered again, suddenly realizing something: he was in another room, not the one where the femme was located. "Where's she?! Didn't it work?!" Panic was starting to take over, as he swept the room over and over, finally jumping out of the stretcher, only to almost fall since his knees were strangely weak. Lucky for him, Chromedome caught him on time.

"Woah, there! You're in no condition to start jumping around just yet! Your systems needs to readjust, and Ratchet just finished the repairs in your articulators!" stated the orange mech, slowly helping the Seeker back onto the berth. "But, to answer your question: Windblade's fine; she woke up first, that's all." He explained with a shrug.

Starscream arched an optic-ridge and stared at his companion for a minute, before he started examining the room again. There was something off in that place. He couldn't quite point it out, but he could _feel_ it.

It took the Seeker another moment to finally pinpoint the reason why such a familiar environment felt so odd, so out of place: because this wasn't the real thing, but a construction made by Chromedome. They were (probably) still at the clinic, but this wasn't a real consulting room; this was a mental image of it. In other words, the other mech was using his mnemosurgery needles to link himself to the commander's processor, invading his mind, for some reason.

Frowning, Starscream turned to face the Autobot and demanded to be woken up immediately. He deserved to know if his plan worked… No! He _needed_ to know it worked. He needed to know, to make sure, it did; because, if not, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Nevertheless, the orange bot pretended not to see his companion and remained focused on his task.

The Autobot was aware that the former commander would make these requests, yet, he also knew that he couldn't let the warrior go; not until he had ran a full diagnosis of his processor. So, pleading to the former 'Con to be patient, Chromedome summoned up a small holographic screen in front of him, and typed a few things before turning the monitor toward the warrior to show him that the scanning of his processor-unit was seventy-percent complete. He only had to bear this for a few more minutes; then, he would be free to go. Until then, all he had to do was relax and let the grounder do his job.

The Seeker was less than pleased with the answer, but, realizing that, in his current position, the Autobot could knock him out if needed, he chose to sit tight and allow the mech to do whatever he was supposed to. Though, waiting was never one of his favorite pastimes, even he could admit that it was a good idea to make sure the glitch didn't leave any adverse effects on his synapsis. Best to be sure he was in perfect health right away. However, it didn't exactly help his nerves… Not when remembering that every minute he spent trapped here, he had no way to know how things were going out there.

An exasperated sigh called the flyer's attention.

"For crying out loud… Windblade's fine! I already told you!" Chromedome complained, breaking the silence and locking gazes with his patient. "She woke up with a start almost immediately after she purged the glitch!" He retold. "Scared the living scrap out of us… We weren't expecting such a violent reboot…" He, then, added in a grumble.

"Purged…" repeated Starscream, optics going wide.

That word told him all he needed to, in order to put all the pieces together. _Now_ he understood this scenario: the femme fixed herself, but the error didn't just disappear… It was _transferred_ somewhere else. They were just trying to find out _where_; and, given he was patched to the femme at the time the purge happened, of course they feared he was now the new vessel for the malfunction…

A bitter chuckle left the Seeker's vocalizer at the realization, as he bended over, covering his face with both hands. Great… His karma just struck back, once again. After all, like he told the Camien before, all his plans ended up exploding in his face; why would this one be any different? Freaking, awesome… _"At least she's safe, so… Worth it"_ thought the cerulean mech, lowering his servos while fighting back some lubricant that threatened to escape his optics ―though he wasn't completely sure whether it was due to fear or relief, or, maybe even, both. True, he wouldn't remember her; however, if he was wiped clean, maybe he could _finally_ be the mech he was supposed to; the Starscream that never stood a chance… The 'Chosen One'. The title, now, made him laugh, recalling the big scheme behind it. Just another thing proving him the greatest joke of the universe… Well, at least he wouldn't have to deal with any fake prophecy over his designation anymore. He may even stand a chance with the Camien femme. Who knows? Bumblebee may even convince him of joining the Autobots! Wouldn't that be grand?

Plus, he would retain no memory of Megatron, the war, nor all those mega-cycles of suffering; so… Win-win.

"Oh, stop the pity party already!"

Of course that, while spiraling further into his depression, Starscream completely forgot he had another bot attached to his brain…

"Do you mind? My thoughts happens to be private, thank you very much…" The jet growled, scowling and glaring at the orange intruder.

"Not while I'm here, they're not" informed the mnemosurgeon, as a matter-of-factly. "Plus, Soundwave's right beside us in the room." He added, looking away from the holographic screen and shrugging.

"So? He's probably been picking up everything I've told to myself, ever since I set foot on Earth!" The commander shot back, arching an eyebrow while looking away and dismissing the notion with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "But, at least, I trust he won't be reproducing any of it to third parties!" He stated, frowning and narrowing his optics toward the intruder.

"Hey! Neither would I! Patient-doctor confidentiality, and all that" promised the orange bot, rising his left servo, while crossing his spark with the other. "Anyway, everyone is pretty much wise about the fact that you fancy Windblade; I mean… After this last stunt you pulled…" He added. "There's no way for you to make them believe you were just 'fulfilling your duties as her bodyguard'…"

"Like I give a slag about what _they_ may think of me" rebuked the Seeker, averting his optics and trying to drown his true feelings about the matter, so the other wouldn't realize he _did care_ ―much to his own annoyance.

The holographic screen blinked, indicating the scan was over, and Chromedome was already checking the results. His visor swept the readings slowly, analyzing each result with care.

A cold and painful feeling materialized on the pit of Starscream's tank, as he waited for the diagnosis. He prepared himself for the worst case scenario…

"Good news! There's no trace of the glitch in your systems!" The mnemosurgeon cheered, turning to look at his patient, right before he ended the connection.

This time, the commander woke up to the actual consulting room, right at the moment in which the Autobot pulled his needles out of the nape of his neck, putting them away and locking them inside his fingertips. Then, he helped the flyer to sit up, which Starscream did with a long and painful groan… He felt groggy, and a bit nauseous; probably a side-effect from his impromptu ended patch with the Cityspeaker; or, maybe, it was due to all the time he spent knocked out ―his chronometer indicated that he was out for almost a day. _"This is becoming a habit…"_ thought the Seeker, gritting his teeth, remembering the three days he ended lying on a stretcher… Also, as a consequence of taking the hit for the Camien femme.

"Welcome back" greeted a mechanical voice, which he recognized as Soundwave, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. It was hard to tell whether he was honestly interested in the jet's wellbeing or not…

The Seeker willed himself to sit up, while massaging his head with his left servo.

"I trust you heard everything…" The commander groaned, dedicating a frown to his former subordinate. His lone answer was a nonchalant shrug, as if it were obvious already. "I better not find _any of you_ blabbering about this… With anyone. Am I being clear?" He warned, sliding his legs off the berth, and getting off it.

"For the last time, Screamer: patient-doctor confidentiality! My lips are sealed!" Chromedome rebuked, running his thumb and index across his mouth-guard, as if zipping something.

Starscream wasn't all-too-sure whether the orange bot would remain true to that, but preferred not to start an argument; not for the time being, at least. His head was killing him, and he couldn't concentrate in a debate; plus, his primordial need right now was to find the Delegate and make sure that he was told the truth, and she was fine. So, ignoring his aching joints, the mech walked out the room, followed closely by the communications chief, who admitted to know the whereabouts of the Camien at the moment. Without a better plan, the Seeker followed the usually silent bot, until both of them found themselves at the clinic's entrance, where Windblade was holding a press conference, next to Optimus Prime and Ironhide ―the red Autobot, no doubt, came as soon as he got word of Airachnid's doing…

Soundwave, who was still standing next to him, turned to look at the jet.

"You don't have to" stated the communications chief, shrugging and gaining the Seeker's attention. "She sees you as a good friend, and wants you to remain next to her. I know." He said, pointing to his head on the last part.

"Me too. I figured that much when she was inside my head…" admitted the cerulean flyer, dedicating a sad look at the red femme, who was still talking to the reporters. "I, too, care about her, and want to keep her safe."

"Then, why-…?"

"Because the best way to do so is for me to stay away, and out of her life." Starscream interrupted, closing his optics and frowning a bit. "I made my mind already. I'm not letting my shadow be casted over her… Never again." He finished the conversation, turning around and leaving. He would go back to his room, and wait for the conference to be over, before coming outside and returning to the hotel.

The blue bot with the visor simply sighed, and shook his head. _"You forget that she has a saying about it too, Screamer…"_ He thought, before staring at the Camien. _"And she may be more stubborn than you."_ He added, hearing thoughts about hurrying the interviews, so she could go and check on the Seeker. It made him wonder what to do… He wasn't the kind of bot who meddles in other people's business, but… For once, he was starting to consider doing so. After all, it was evident that they both reciprocated each other; the only problem was that they were both too stupid to notice the signs. Or, if they did, they discarded them as simple attentive gestures toward a close friend. On top of all that, he came to actually befriend both jets, meaning that he was staring to care about their happiness… So, what to do?

As the conference ended, and everyone started to disperse, Soundwave decided that he would wait and watch for a while. If things moved forward, he wouldn't do anything; but, if things tended to get stuck, then he would be the little nudge needed for everything to start moving again.

He sorely wished they wouldn't need external help, though; because he had no idea of how much more nonsense he would be able to stand ―he was a former soldier, not a matchmaker, for the Matrix's sake! _"Please, don't need my help in this"_ ended up begging the usually silent bot, sagging a bit…

Meanwhile, Starscream was on his way back to his room, trying to ignore the throbbing pain on the side of his head ―he would definitely remember this last stunt for many, many years―, when two sets of wings, next to a pair or familiar paintjobs came into view… Followed by a loud bark from a small dog, which was trotting around one of the two bots' feet. The other flyers looked on his direction, and one of them smiled, recognizing him.

"You're on your pedes again!" Thundercracker celebrated, shortening the distance between them. "That's great!" He added, giving the commander a rather strong pat on the back. "The docs weren't sure whether you would regain consciousness…"

"I was cleared a few kliks ago" explained the former Decepticon commander, before eyeing the other Seeker in the hallway a bit warily. "Skywarp…" He greeted, dipping his head a bit.

The purple and black bot mimicked the gesture, arms crossed, but didn't say a word. Truth be told, he was there pretty much because Thundercracker showed up, right in the middle of one of his missions, and threatened with pounding him into a pile of scrap if he didn't help him ―given the blue jet never actually dared to do so, he didn't take the warning seriously; until his former trine partner used his sonic cannons on him, forcing the Seeker to land and transform. He didn't truly wanted to be there; he was through with everything that had anything to do with the factions… Or so he thought. Until he saw his former commander and leader, patched to that Camien femme, practically needing a miracle to make it out of that one. That was when his trine programming pretty much kicked in, reason why he asked what he was needed for.

Thundercracker frowned a bit, while picking up Buster, knowing that there was no way for him to ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

"The strain was becoming too much for Chromedome, to keep pushing on his own. The 'Bots needed another mnemosurgeon to lend a hand." The blue Seeker explained, straightening back up, dog firmly on one of his servos. "Skywarp was the fastest way to get the guy here." He added, turning to look at the purple mech.

This confused the commander, who frowned a bit, before arching an optic-ridge and turning to stare at his former underling.

"I thought you wanted to cut all ties with us" commented Starscream, confused.

"I still do" rebuked the purple mech, scowling, arms still crossed. "But, TC made me come here, and… Dunno… When I saw you hissing on top of that slab, and the others told me about the glitch…"

"We, Seekers are made to work in trines, Warp." The former commander stated, matter-of-factly. "Like it or not, we're your partners; your brothers, in a way."

"Meaning we've your back, and you've ours" added Thundercracker. "Even when you're an idiot who tends to warp within walls, rather than next to them…" He finished, crossing his arms and smirking slyly.

"Hey! That was _one time_, people!" Skywarp rebuked with a deep frown and stressing with an index pointed toward his companions, wings flaring up; though, his cooling systems whirled to life in clear embarrassment.

The other two mechs chuckled as silently as possible, knowing that it wasn't just one time, but one thousand; all thanks because the purple jet rarely looked before he jumped.

Little by little, the laughing became contagious for the purple jet, as he smiled and joined his trine brothers in sharing embarrassing facts of one another; it felt like the old times, when they didn't have to worry about wars, Megatron, or crazed beast-formers. Life was much easier back then… Back when they still considered each other brothers; something that hasn't been possible for a few years now. Alas, a small hope for their friendship to rekindle was starting to grow within their sparks.

The jets moment was cut short, though, when a feminine voice loudly called for the commander, making the cerulean mech of purple optics turn around; right on time to be nearly tackled down by a red and black femme, who was quick to wrap her arms around him. Windblade. And she was most grateful of seeing him up and around already; however, her fears return as the seconds passed and the Seeker didn't seem to react to her greeting, not even yelling at her for hugging him without warning. So, scared, she took a step back and stared into his eyes, wondering whether the glitch affected his memories, or not.

"You… You know who I am, don't you?" asked the Camien, her spark pulsing wildly, scared that he might have no recollection of their incipient friendship, whatsoever.

"Unfortunately." The mech answered with narrowed optics, purposely leaving it vague. However, as the delegate's lower lip started quivering, clearly thinking that he has reversed to his old self. Starscream had to force himself not to smirk. "If I would've known that being your bodyguard would've been this tiring, I would've abandoned this planet a long time ago." He added, averting his eyes and placing his hands on the side of his hip.

In a split second, Windblade's demeanor changed abruptly. Understanding she was fooled by the Seeker, her wings flared up angrily, optic-ridges frowning deeply, and denta clenching; a low growl left her vocalizer too.

"Why, you-… You-… _Bastard_!" The Camien cursed, pushing the commander with both hands, though barely moving him. "You, insensitive, full of yourself, son of a glitch! I was worried sick!" She kept yelling, pointing at her bodyguard accusingly. "I believed-… For a moment, I believed that you-…!" Lubricant started to roll down her face, as she proved unable to voice out her thoughts.

Truth be told, she didn't want ―nor knew _how_― to admit that, for a brief instant, she actually thought that Starscream took the hit for her; that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, and that, when he finally did, the bot wouldn't remember anything… Not even his own designation. Windblade knew she wouldn't forgive herself if that ever happened; not after all the effort and sacrifice that the commander has been pushing through, in order to achieve redemption for his past behavior.

Within moments, Starscream was with both his servos on the delegate's shoulders, awkwardly attempting to apologize for the bad taste joke; mostly because he couldn't stand her crying any longer. At the same time, he was sending silent warnings to his former trine brothers as to not dare laughing about the scene, or he would personally scrap both of them ―his glares, however, were mostly directed to Skywarp than anyone else. Nevertheless, upon what the femme was saying moments ago, he couldn't help but wonder what actually happened with the glitch, since none of them seemed to have it…

"I don't really know…" Windblade admitted, wiping the last of her tears. "They feared I purged it into your mind, but-…"

"Chromedome scanned me over and said there was no trace of it" interrupted the Seeker, arching an optic-ridge in confusion.

"None of you have it." Thundercracker stated, calling the two bots' attention. "We saw it all… That guy we told you about ―the second mnemosurgeon?" He waited to receive a nod from the commander. "He found a way to pass it from her to a processor from the morgue. What they feared was for secondary effects on either of you." He explained, crouching to pick up his dog, which was becoming a bit restless.

A huge wave of relief bathed over everyone upon hearing those news, because it was the confirmation that the whole crisis was averted in the most effective way, and they could all go back to normal…

Well, as normal as possible.

After the failed trap, and considering they were already there, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide joined the group ―the yellow bot insisting that he would remain only as moral support for the team, but Optimus saw straight through him, knowing the former scout wished to stay as backup. Alas, ever since Airachnid's capture and transport back to Cybertron, there were no other setbacks to report… Reason why the last day of their stay arrived faster than expected, increasing the First Delegate's already palpable nerves; because that night, after so long, she would've to address both Earth and Cybertron, in hopes to convince both planets of working together. Something that not even Optimus Prime himself has managed to do in years…

It was of no surprise, then, to find her cowering in a corner of her room, rereading her speech one last time, instead of being preparing for the party, as everyone else was doing. _"Oh, sweet Solus Prime…"_ thought the femme, with a shaky sigh, head falling backwards until hitting the wall behind her back. How did the Prime manage to do this so casually? The mere thought of talking to big crowds was enough to make her tanks churn uneasily… Maybe Starscream was right, and she was in the wrong line of businesses.

A loud and firm knock on her door forced the femme to get up and go receive her visitor, who was no other than Optimus himself. She smiled at him, and couldn't help but notice the fresh layer of wax the mech had all over his armor ―which, in turn made her realize how faded her own looked in compare. She politely complimented his looks, while apologizing for her own.

The red and blue bot, however, sheepishly took a glance of himself, and, averting his optics admitted that he didn't do it for the meeting, but because Ariel said she would be there. Apparently, the pink femme heard of their little fiasco on the flash news, reason why she has been worrying like crazy.

"She simply wants to check on me, that's all" stated the mech with a shrug. "She has always being the same… Always calling and making sure I was yet kicking, and not convalescing at some medical facility." He added with an absent smirk.

"That's sweet of her" cooed Windblade with a happy smile, making the Prime chuckle.

"Yeah… I always felt bad, though. Being a law enforcer, it was my job to put myself in dangerous scenarios, so I could best protect everyone else; thanks to it, whenever she showed up at my place, after my shift… I just knew it was her way of making sure I wasn't hurt." He sighed at the memory of his sparkmate 'surprising' him one late night, with some homemade treats; even though he knew her true reasons, for her big optics always gave her away.

The red and black femme felt her curiosity bubbling on the pit of her tank, and tried to keep it in by biting her lip. Though, in the end, she gave in and asked the mech what happened between them and why Ariel became Elita. _"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…"_ thought the Delegate, the moment in which Optimus sighed and his shoulders sagged in sadness at the memory.

"It was during The Institution's uprising, one of the hardest cases on my desk. Barely no leads, and whenever we were close to a breakthrough, those guys had disappeared from location already." He started saying. "We-… We had a slight argument about it. Ariel didn't want me anywhere near those places, but it was my job, so…" He sighed again, and shook his head. "That night she didn't show up at my apartment, as usual. I figured 'maybe she still needs time to cool off', and decided to apologize in the morning; but… By then, it was too late." The spark-ache was visible in his optics, next to his regret for haven't prevent this somehow; so, in sympathy, Windlbade placed a servo on his shoulder, which he silently thanked with a nod. "I searched everywhere in Rodion and other half dozen cities without results, until the war started… That was pretty much when I lost all hope of ever seeing her again. Part of me hoped, though, that she was ok, carrying on with her life somewhere; mostly because I needed to believe that. It wasn't until now that I knew she was taken by The Institution and Shadowplayed…"

"Hey, at least she's fine now, and you got her back. You found her" cheered the Camien, trying to lift his spirits. "That's all that matters."

"Speaking of which" started the Prime, suddenly remembering something. "There is an issue that we need to discuss." He hinted, serious.

Windblade wasn't all too sure what he was talking about, but nodded and focused on him… Only to be told that he wished to remain on Earth, where his presence wasn't as troubling as it was on Cybertron, where it tended to cause disturbances. So, for everyone's sake, Optimus admitted to be considering the chance of becoming some sort of ambassador on the organic planet; that way, he wouldn't bother the Delegate's leadership, and could actually try to help from Earth's front.

The femme blinked a couple times, processing the information. In all honest, she didn't have problems with his proposition; and, when seriously looking into his case, she had to admit he was right. Back on their home planet, most of the population was making him, next to Megatron, an equal responsible for their war. There were little chances for him to be welcomed back… So, what did he have to lose?

"What about-…?"

"Ariel's also coming here to test the waters, and see if she could ever call this planet her home" interrupted the tall warrior, rising a hand to gesture his companion to stop talking. "And, if I may be bluntly honest with you, I'm doing this for her too… Ever since Chromedome brought her back…" He shrugged. "It was a big shock for her to find out about the war, and everything. I don't think she feels more at home than me, anymore. Back on Cybertron, I mean."

Now understanding fully, she promised to give green light to the Prime's proposition, while wishing him good luck. Then, the Camien returned to her room to fix herself up a bit, before flying towards the building where the ceremony would take place. By the time she was back out, everyone was waiting for her.

The speech, fortunately, went better than expected ―even receiving an ovation from, both, Cybertronian and humans―, so they moved to the farewell party rather quickly.

"So, ready to go back?" Bumblebee, smiling happily, asked Starscream, who was tiredly leaning against a wall while keeping his optics on Windblade.

"And, probably, to take some days off too…" commented the Seeker, groaning. "This mission was more tiring than I thought."

The yellow bot chortled and took a quick look around the room, where humans and Cybertronians were interacting and having fun in a rather civilized way. Meanwhile, both Optimus and Windblade were walking around, making socials; at the same time, Ironhide and Jazz were having a few laughs over a cube of Energon ―probably high-grade if he knew the red hotheaded mech enough―. Soundwave on the other hand was sitting on a table, chatting with Ratchet, who was gesturing profusely over something, and Thundercracker, who decided to stay for the party. Skywarp was with them too, although he seemed half-asleep.

"You'll miss this, though" stated the yellow mech, before taking a sip from his own cube.

The jet didn't bother to deny it, and simply chuckled before sharing an accomplice smirk with the other bot. Yes. He would miss all this… He knew; however, as his optics landed on the red and black femme, he also knew why he had to let it go.

Meanwhile, Optimus had stopped to chat with his old friend Ratchet, leaving Windblade on her own for a moment; nevertheless, she was promptly approached by a pink two-wheeler she recognized as Ariel. It was yet hard to believe this was the same femme she once saw sitting on a throne made out of parts of former Cybertronians… This fem-bot wasn't imposing, not by a long shot: of average tall, Ariel was baby pink with rose highlights, and silver protoform; pearly pink lips; cerulean, big, kind optics, and an overall feminine and delicate behavior. She had lost her crests too. Now, there was only one on her helm, which ended in something alike a ponytail behind her neck.

Another thing she lost was her commanding behavior… The femme in front of her was shyly holding onto the cup between her hands. It was, sometimes, so hard to remember who this bot used to be; Elita-One was nothing alike Ariel.

"Um… Hi. I-… Optimus told me I could attend. I arrived to Earth a few breems ago." She said, smiling delicately.

Windblad smiled right back, turning to face her and offering a servo for the two-wheeler to take. She was happy when she did.

"Optimus mentioned you'll come" admitted the Camien, before turning to look for the Prime. "Have you two met already, or-…?"

"Yes, we did! He waited for me outside, when I called, saying I was close" said the pink femme, turning towards where her mate was currently sitting, before going back to her companion. "However, I really wanted to talk to you… To apologize for everything I may have said or done during my time as Elita." She added, mood instantly dropping and shoulders sagging.

"You weren't in control of yourself, you don't need to." Windblade attempted to reassure the other fem-bot, one servo finding its way to the two-wheeler's left shoulder.

A loud laugh made both of them jolt and turn around, searching the source, which ended up being Bumblebee and Jazz; and, considering his face, whatever joke those two were sharing, it was on Starscream's expense, because the Seeker was positively pouting, arms crossed. The sight made the red and black femme's spark warm a little, noticing that the commander was finally opening up to others ―even Autobots! A fondly smile made its way to her red lips thanks to it; a gesture that didn't go missing by the other fem-bot around.

Ariel couldn't help but look from the cerulean jet, to her companion and back, noticing all the signs and allowing a chuckle to leave her vocalizer. Thing that made Windblade focus back on her.

"Sorry! It's just-…! You're so cute!" Ariel stated, trying to cover her smile with one hand.

The Camien simply arched an optic-ridge and cocked her head in confusion, which earned her another chuckle from the two-wheeler.

"You and that Seeker over there" specified the grounder, pointing at Starscream with her index, and making the flyer glance at the mech in question for a split second. "I can see you like him."

"I… suppose? I mean, we're friends now, so-…"

Ariel, this time, allowed herself to laugh out loud.

"'Friends', right. Like Orion and me, back in the day." She commented with a roll of her optics, smirking and crossing her arms.

That was when the Camien finally understood what she was actually meaning, and the moment in which her cooling system entered in overdrive while trying to normalize her inner temperature. Nevertheless, if the heat she was feeling on her cheeks was any indication, it wasn't working… Deep down, a part of her knew it was true; but, still, her first reaction was to shake her head in a pitiful attempt to deny it. Unfortunately, her voice-box glitching and making her trip over her own words didn't exactly help her cause; if anything, it made the pink femme laugh a bit harder, and her own systems' temperature rise a tad higher in embarrassment. _"Oh, why me?"_ thought the Delegate, finally deflating and dropping her wings and head in defeat.

A small servo took one of her hands, making her look at her interlocutor.

"It's alright, darling. You wouldn't be the first falling for a mech in uniform" joked Ariel, smiling widely and shrugging a bit.

"It's not that" replied the jet, smiling at the lighthearted tease. "Starscream… We have a complicated relationship… To say the least." She started, averting her optics. "I mean, we were enemies at first; but, as time passed… I don't know. He saved me a couple times, I saved him another couple times. Before we knew it, we were actually allies; and, then…" She sighed. "He literally risked his own spark for mine twice. The first… Ok, it could've been some sort of scheme of his; but, this last time?" She arched an eyebrow and faced Ariel, who let her keep ranting as much as she required. "He knew the risks, and still patched his mind to mine; and he had nothing to win out of it!"

"Except saving you" interjected a deep and baritone voice.

The two femmes turned, only to see that Optimus, having noticed his mate's presence, had decided to join them. He didn't expect to walk into this particular subject, though.

Ariel, on the other hand, upon recognizing her beloved, was quick to stand beside him and get on her tiptoes in order to bestow a quick peck on his cheek. He retracted his mask and kissed her on the lips, in turn. Then, both of them focused back on the Delegate, who was observing them both with fondness.

"He wanted nothing more than saving you, Windblade" repeated the Prime, before sparing one glance at the Seeker in question, who now had his hands around Jazz's pipes ―not the first time he has found his former third in command on such position; nor the last, that's for sure. "I do not believe there was a scheme, whatsoever; only a mech desperately trying to save someone he cares about." He commented, shrugging a bit.

'Someone he cares about'… Those words repeated in her mind, as her optics turned to peek at the jet in question, who was currently wrestling against Jazz, who was laughing the other mech off without a care in the world. A smile and a small chuckle made their way to the Camien's face-plates at the ludicrous scene; but, as the cerulean Seeker suddenly turned around, almost as if feeling himself observed, Windblade couldn't help but let the Prime's words sink deeper within her spark. Was she, truly, someone he cared about? She wanted to believe so, with all her might; but, then again, Starscream cut all links with her at the first chance he got. This month was the first time they spoke to each other in a very long time, and it was because none of them had much of a choice while he was her bodyguard; so, who could assure her he wouldn't go radio-silent again, once the assignment was over? _"Then again, I utterly failed in staying in touch too"_ thought the femme, recognizing she didn't do much to amend their bonds.

Waving a bit to her bodyguard, who simply arched an optic-ridge and dipped his head, confused as of why she was staring, the Delegate moved on. She still had people to entertain…

Starscream, on the other hand, followed her with his eyes for a little longer.

"Was it just me, or she was staring?" He asked to his companions, pointing at the red and black femme.

"Wasn't paying attention… Sorry." Bumblebee admitted with a shrug.

"Maybe she was checkin' yah out. Yah know, like yah do when she's not looking" cheerily joked the Polyhexian, taking another sip from his drink.

And, just like that, the former Decepticon was, once more, with his servos around the grounder's neck, wrestling with the former third in command, who did nothing but laugh it off; all the while, the yellow bot observed them with narrowed optics as he drank a bit more from his glass and shook his head, trying to look sane by comparison… In no time, he was staring at the room, and found himself locking gazes with the red and blue Prime, who was studying the ongoing 'fight' with an arched optic-ridge ―and, probably, an agape mouth behind the mask. Ariel, standing right by his side, also seemed a bit shocked by the scene.

Bumblebee gave another glance at his two idiotic friends, before looking back at the former leader.

"This is what happens when you put together a lovesick Seeker, and a Polyhexian who's on his fourth cube of high-grade…" joked the yellow mech, opening a com-link's channel to the Prime.

«_Who gave high-grade to Jazz? _» responded Optimus, clearly remembering the last time in which his lieutenant got his hands on a bottle, during a party ―and the aftermath, where half the crew winded up at the brig, all thanks to a royally pissed off Prowl. Everyone within the _Ark_ swore to never speak about that night, ever again, so not even he was too aware of what exactly transpired during the gathering…

"No idea. Want me to call Prowl?" The scout wondered, searching for the white and black door-winger, though with little hopes of finding him within the room. The guy wasn't known for being a fan of parties after all…

The Prime, however, literally growled through the channel, and the scout saw him massaging his temples across the room.

«_Just pry Starscream away from him. I'll deal with our comrade… _» He was going to dismantle him for this…

Other than the white Polyhexian being dragged to a different room by his former commanding officer, the rest of the party moved on without incidents. Nevertheless, at a remote corner, one telepath communications chief was glaring towards a particular pair of jets; deep down, he knew that none of them would take the first step. So, it would appear that it was up to him. Again…

* * *

**Yup, no kiss yet, but it will come sooner than you think. ****Hope you liked this chapter, though.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! How're you doing? Hope you're ok.**

**So, we've arrived to the last chapter of this story. Honestly, there was going to be an Epilogue, but I've decided to publish it within today's part; so, this update will be a long one.**

**Guest****: thanks for your comment! It makes me happy to know you liked the story!**

**Shadows of Samhain****: to be fair, Starscream tends to be in a bad mood most of the time, and Jazz was a high ranked officer; so, I don't think it was too hard for him to get his hands on some Engex, when no one was watching XD Also, don't worry. The tension between the Seekers will now be resolved ;)**

**Game-Watch****: I'm really happy that you liked Chromedome's cameo! There won't be other long scenes with members from the ****_Lost Light_****, though... Only mentions of them, for having returned to Cybertron. Sorry.**

**Coira94****: haha! You'll have your kiss!**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers_**** franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

Starscream was staring at the ceiling of his hotel room, not moving, nor planning to.

He had to pack up, though; after all, they were returning to Cybetron that day. All but the Prime, who asked to stay back, hoping to start a new life on Earth. The Seeker couldn't deny that he was kind of happy for the big bot, considering how his life has been ever since the war started; nor could he deny that there was a bit of jealousy within his spark too. A small part of him wishing that it was so easy to start all over for himself, to leave the past behind. Maybe, that way, he would be giving a lot of things a chance in his life… For an instance, Windblade. Yet, whenever he thought about it, about starting a relationship of any kind with the Camien, an alarm started ringing on the back of his head, reminding him of all the people who left him down, plus all those _he_ let down.

Sighing, the mech turned and looked at his bags.

He knew that, the moment they were back, things would become as they were before this last month: he would go straight back to his apartment, halfway across the city, while Windblade would go back to her tower. Somehow, he wasn't at all excited over the prospect… But he knew it was in everyone's best interest that he carried on with his original plan, and leave the lives of those he cared about. Otherwise, wherever he went, chaos was sure to follow ―Airachnid's payback was more than a proof.

If he really loved her, he had to stay away; there was no other option. No other _responsible_ option.

Making his mind, the Seeker got to his feet and went to prepare his bags, only to get interrupted by someone knocking at his door. In his current mood, he did not even question who it may be nor what they may want, and simply went to open up, finding the blue figure of Soundwave standing right outside. Without a word, the commander simply let the door open, so his visitor could step inside, while he went to resume his packing.

The usually silent bot observed the scene attentively, and occasionally cocking his helm, as if attempting to solve a riddle. Or, maybe, he was puzzled as of why Starscream hadn't yelled at him, asking what he wanted. _"Then again, he knows it's pointless to keep secrets from me"_ thought the mech with the red visor, before walking closer to his former second in command.

"The portals will be activated in ten breems" reported the grounder, analyzing the response.

"Fine for me" stated the jet, without looking at his visitor, and trying to keep his voice neutral.

Nevertheless, it was hard to keep anything from Soundwave; so it was no surprise that the communications chief picked up some random thoughts of his and immediately stopped his companion, by placing a servo over his shoulder.

"It's not too late yet." He reminded the Seeker, knowing he didn't need to specify his words. He had, after all, heard it all already.

"You should really stop nosing where you're not called." Starscream bit back, not looking at the other bot. However, his tense shoulders and his hissing were a clear sign of his distaste for this situation. He felt cornered, which was something he has always hated.

The other bot perceived this immediately, reason why he let go and started to walk away; alas, he stopped at the doorframe and spared one last glance at the flyer from above his shoulder. The cerulean jet kept packing, trying to ignore the leaving mech as best as he could, but his thoughts betrayed him… As they always did. _"For someone who wants to be left alone, you sure hate the loneliness, Starscream"_ thought the telepath as he finally stepped out, leaving the room. _"And the irony is that you finally found someone who wants to stay by your side; and, yet, you're pushing her away too"_, Soundwave's optics traced the Camien's door wondering whether to say something to her or not. He was, after all, aware of her own thoughts concerning the Seeker; however, it didn't entitle him to actually share said opinions with their recipient. Not without her permission, which ―he was certain― she would never give. On the other hand, he could tell her about the mech's feelings… But he also knew that Starscream would come after him as a result ―sure, he was more than capable to deal with another of the Seeker's tantrums, but he didn't feel like it, to begin with. _"Ugh… I hate being the middle man"_ ended up thinking the blue bot, growling under his breath, as he went back to his own room, so he could pack too. But, instead, he ended up standing in front of the Prime's room when a thought entered his mind: the Autobot leader was staying here, on Earth. His proposition to remain as an ambassador was accepted, and he was currently planning how to ask his mate whether she would like to stay too… She would. Soundwave knew so, from the second he met her during the party last night. That pink femme liked it here ―mostly because Optimus was here, but, still; she wanted to stay wherever he was. _"Hope they're happy. They've earned it"_ thought the communications chief, as he resumed his march. He was actually impressed by the loyalty and devotion shown by the red and blue mech. After all, everyone knew that the Prime could've moved on in his life at any point, considering it had been four million years; and, yet, he didn't. Because he genuinely loved her.

Entering his room, the blue mech couldn't help but wonder: in four million years from now, would Starscream display such loyalty toward the Camien? Everyone knew that guy for being a first-class backstabber turncoat, after all; his commitment to any person was, at best, shaky. There were always ulterior motives to everything he ever did… However, Soundwave couldn't help but believe that the commander would, indeed, keep true to this femme. Even if he wouldn't be a telepath, the blind leap that the Seeker took for Windblade, just to try and save her, spoke volumes. Especially because he had never taken such a risk before. For anyone. Not even his trine.

"Idiot" mumbled Soundwave, finally starting to pack his equipment.

Any bot would give anything, just to find someone who loved them in such a genuine way.

Starscream found it after an amount of struggle that would've broken anyone else…

And there he was… Ready to let it go.

Then again, the Seeker also knew how to be unpredictable when he wanted to, so, maybe, he would pull another one of his big surprises. Deep down, Soundwave knew they were all hoping that would be the case; but only time could tell.

For now, he would just leave them alone.

…

It took them the whole morning to pack up and then share their goodbyes with the human committees, plus the protocol for these sort of events; but, finally, shortly after lunch, they were on their way to the space-bridge, and ready to go. Optimus followed the group, even though he wasn't going with them. Soundwave could tell the leader was having a hard time… He was sad for cutting all ties with Cybertron, and was aware that this was an unspoken exile for him, reason why he may never see his friends again; yet, he was comfortable here, on Earth, and his mate had been feeling off on Cybertron too, since it wasn't the planet she remembered anymore. The red and blue mech was hoping for this to become a fresh start for both of them.

As they arrived to the portal and transformed, Ironhide didn't hide his sadness for leaving his friend behind; but, nevertheless, he congratulated him for his (inevitably) upcoming bonding ceremony and wished his former leader all the luck in the world. The taller mech thanked the good wishes as he patted the other Autobot's shoulder, dedicating him a few nods to stress. Then, the veteran was replaced by Bumblebee, who shared a hug with his former leader and friend, thanking the guy for everything. Ratchet was silent, simply placing a servo over his friend's shoulder… But Soundwave's telepathy let him hear all the laments running around his processor as clear as a silver chime… The medic wasn't the emotional type, and he wasn't about to start now; however, he couldn't hide his sadness, nor keep calling him 'Pax' or 'kid' within his mind. It was clear that Optimus would be greatly missed by all those who once followed him; yet, none of them would ever try to convince him of coming back with them… They knew. His life as military chief was over. He had to move on… He wanted to move on. And he had a chance to do so on this planet.

"We'll miss you" stated Windblade, smiling and approaching the imposing mech, as it was her turn to share her goodbyes with the former leader. "But, I can't be sad about you leaving, knowing the reason behind it." She said, reaching out her right servo for him to shake, while dedicating a look at the pink two wheeler behind the Prime. "Still, don't forget about Cybertron… Stay in touch." She asked.

"You know I will" assured the mech, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "Try to keep the planet in one piece. Trust me… It's harder than it seems…" He added, a joyful (yet tired) gleam in his optics.

The Camien chuckled and promised to do so. Then, with a final goodbye, she stepped through the vortex, followed by the others; in the blink of an eye, their optics were seeing the metallic gleam of Cybertron's walls, and their audios caught the cheering of their people. The first in line to greet the returning ruler was a pair of Camien femmes, one of fuchsia and golden armor, while the other was cerulean and blue; Nautica and Chromia, the later seemingly pissed off over something, considering her crossed arms and glaring eyes. One would even think she was mad at her friend for some reason… However, that was promptly proven wrong, as the red figure of Ironhide stepped into the room.

In less than a split second, the former bodyguard had pounced on her sparkmate, jabbing his chest plates with an accusing digit, already lecturing him for keeping from her the reality of why he was leaving for Earth ―apparently, all he said was that Starscream found out some 'Cons and needed help capturing them; but he never, once, said that Windblade got hurt.

Meanwhile, the red femme was being hugged by her other Amica Endura, who was happy of seeing her again… They were clearly ignoring the arguing lovers, as they quickly started talking about what happened on Cybertron while the Camien was out; however, Windblade did turn around to check on Starcream. Only to find that he wasn't moving… Instead, he was looking into the nothingness, completely spaced out, which made her arch an optic ridge. It almost looked like the Seeker was depressed of coming back home.

Then, much to the red and black femme's confusion ―and slight amusement―, Soundwave, who was standing close to the cerulean jet, sighed and smacked him on the back of the head. It was enough to make the other bot come back from his personal dreamland, snarling at the communications chief for the hit. Nevertheless, one whisper after, the former second in command was locking gazes with the Camien, silently wondering if there was something wrong; meaning that the grounder told him that she was staring… As quickly as she could, Windblade dedicated him a soft and friendly smile, which was returned. However, as the femme turned away, the mech silently questioned Soundwave with a single arched optic-ridge and an obviously lost expression.

"She caught you drowning into your pointless idea, and was wondering if you were ok" answered the blue Cybertronian, in his monotonous way.

"Idea? What idea?" asked Bumblebee, popping in between the two, suddenly reminding everyone that he was present too.

Starscream was two seconds away from telling the yellow mini-bot to forget it, that it was nothing important, nor of his concern; but, as usual, the former third in command beat him to it, thus informing the Autobot of his intentions of keeping the Camien off his shadow. Thanks to it, the Seeker found himself in the receiving end of an almost comical glare… True, he knew the yellow bot was actually pissed off and trying to make his point, but given his overall roundness and short stature in compare to his own, it was rather funny. _"Never tell him this, Soundwave. Or I won't hear the end of it…"_ thought the cerulean mech, then, eyeing the other former Decepticon who simply shrugged. Of course, he didn't care…

"You can't shove her off like that! She's your _friend_!" burst out the Autobot, gesturing toward the femme in question, while glaring at Starscream. "One of the few, by the way…" He added, then, narrowing his optics and arching both eyebrows.

The Seeker growled and turned to leave.

"Wow… Thanks for rubbing that in, Bee." He stated without looking at his companions, as he started to walk away.

"Not to mention that you fancy her" added the unusually talkative Soundwave, staring at the flyer's retrieving back. However, as expected, upon this comment, the guy stopped, wings tense, and turned to look at them with a deep scowl. "Again: after your last stunt, it's no secret anymore… The fact _she_ doesn't seem to notice still astounds me" chided the blue bot, regarding the Delegate with one quick glance.

"And we'll _keep it_ that way. Am I being _clear_?" Starscream growled in a menacing tone, gritting his teeth, before turning once more; finally, he left the other two mechs behind.

Behind him, the yellow and blue mechs exchanged a knowing look: they both knew neither of them was planning on doing as the jet told them; they both were plotting to step in, case the Seeker wouldn't take the leap by himself. The Autobot followed the commander with his optics, frowning and crossing his arms. A similar chat with the Seeker was coming to mind, back when the guy was struggling with himself, refusing to help Windblade, whose processor was being under Vigilem's attack. Back then, the former commander was, again, rejecting any chance of another Cybertronian to, maybe, be part of his life; he even gave him some grand speech about how he had always been alone, and how he would be forever alone. _"Speaking of self-fulfilling prophecies…"_ thought the yellow bot, huffing and pouting angrily; his optics tracking down the Camien, now. The femme was too engrossed in her friend's reception to notice that her bodyguard was leaving the building already ―not even Ironhide, who assigned him to this mission, seemed to give too much of a thought to it; probably because the job was over and the Delegate was back home.

Bumblebee turned again, searching for the former Decepticon second in command, but there was no trace of him anymore. He was gone.

"I'll give them a quartex" declared the Autobot, not looking at Soundwave, though aware that he was listening. "If neither of them has done anything about it by then, I'll have no option but to-…"

"Meddle where you're not invited?" supplied the telepath, arching an optic-ridge behind his visor, eyes on his companion.

"_No_…" dragged the shorter mech, finally locking gazes with the taller mech. "Not 'meddle'. Meddle is a very strong word…" Bumblebee said with an almost too innocent pout. "I was simply going to say, that I was just going to _gently_ nudge them in the right direction." He finished, shrugging and closing his optics for effect.

"Translation: you'll pester Starscream until he either confesses, flees the planet, or terminates you." Soundwave shot back, crossing his arms and staring down the yellow bot.

"You've got any better ideas?"

The blue mech dedicated a quick glance towards the Delegate, before going back to the Autobot, whose optics were yet demanding an answer. The communications chief cocked his head to the side, considering his words carefully:

"One quartex. If no advances are made, we corner Starscream with the only thing we know he can't resist…" He stated.

It took Bumblebee a minute or two to decode the blue mech's words; but, once he did, a wide grin broke into his face. With a nod, both bots agreed on their plan.

For now, however, they would let both jets do as they pleased… Or as they were obliged to do, given their occupations.

Shortly after their return, the two flyers fell back into their old routine in which Windblade spent most of her time at the office, or her condo, dealing with new reports from all over Cybertron; each day she was meant to regard the current status of the Cybertronian race. Among other things, there was the fact that the population of the colonies had to move in, which brought the issue about the slow-moving rebuilding of their cities into the spotlight, thus leading to lots of afterhours for her, and for the other representatives at the Council of Voices. They attempted to make the recently returned Rodimus a participant of these meetings… Only for the guy to quickly appear the next time in the company of Ultra Magnus, stating that he 'needed the backup of someone with far more experience in these things' ―which was translated by the blue bot as: 'he just hates long meetings, or speeches… or anything that requires his undivided attention for an extended period of time'.

Whenever any of the Delegates, including Windblade, had a free moment, they went to hang out at Blurr's bar, since the former racer had reopened his pub as soon as he had the chance. However, he was yet rebuilding the place… But most of the tables were back there, and so was the usual company.

"If you're here, you're _not_ on duty, 'Blade" mocked the cerulean Autobot, as he cleaned a glass.

The jet, who was at the counter going over a data-pad, chuckled and dedicated a cheerful smile at her friend. It was enough to make him chuckle too, right before he got called from one of the tables, reason why he grabbed a bottle and mixed another drink before going over. Ever since reopening, Blurr had been looking out for helpers, but, so far, nobody showed interest in the job… Thus, the cerulean mech was putting his well-known speed at use once more. _"Everything's back to normal"_ mused the Camien, before taking a sip from her own cup, her optics tracking the data-pad once more. A warm smile made its way to her lips…

Ever since making him ambassador on Earth, Optimus was true to his word, staying in touch and sending daily letters and reports on how things were going there; also asking how they were doing on Cybertron. Some cycles he wrote on official businesses, others he was simply checking in with his friends, commenting how his personal life was. And, to be honest, those were the letters Windblade enjoyed the most. Over the past few weeks she has learnt a lot about the Prime, and about his mate, who was now good friends with the Camien; they tended to talk about anything ―literally anything, going from the two-wheeler's new job at Little Cybertron's new academy, to their current love lives and/or self-care routines. Even Chromia had started to participate in these talks. _"She's getting bonded too"_ remembered Windblade when her optics read the part where Optimus happily announced his friends of his engagement with his beloved Ariel; all of which ended with a picture of the two. Big, blue hands engulfing smaller silver ones, while the mech gently leaned his forehead against his mate's, who was laughing in delightful happiness.

"It's still hard to believe the old boss had a girl all this time" commented a voice that made the jet turn over her shoulder, quickly finding Blurr returning from the table he was attending moments ago.

The Camien smiled and gave another look to the picture.

"Oh, c'mon… He's not that old…" She chuckled, going to take another sip of her drink.

"You know he's over nine million, right?" The former racer pointed out, arching an optic-ridge.

The femme couldn't help herself as she chocked on her drink, almost spitting it out on the poor cerulean mech's face; finishing in an undignified coughing. Blurr immediately dropped what he was doing in order to help her out, patting her on the back.

"Nine million?!" She repeated, once she was capable of talking again.

"More or less, nobody was really too sure…" answered the other with a nonchalant shrug. "Only point of reference was that he was somewhere between Ratchet and Ultra Magnus." He admitted, looking up and away as if trying to remember the old rumors that used to go around among the troops. There were some referring to his friendship with Kup, who always treated the Prime as some sort of guardian would treat his sparkling… Nevertheless, nobody had proven too accurate when it came to try and calculate their leader's age.

"He doesn't look like it…" Windblade commented, optics on the picture once again, almost as if trying to see anything that would indicate how old the mech in it really was.

"Of course not! With the damage he used to receive? Ratchet has had to practically rebuild him from scratch more times than either of us can count, girl." Blurr dismissed with a lopsided smirk, while waving a servo. "I think we all look older than him by now!" He finished, chortling at the idea.

The femme soon found herself joining her friend on the laughs at the notion, although soon realizing he was right about it, despite the jokes. The old Prime sure looked much younger than he actually was… However, part of her knew that she should've seen this coming, considering that Ironhide and Ratchet were his best friends; and none of them were exactly younglings anymore.

"I hope she'll make him happy, though" mumbled Blurr, suddenly as his hands absently cleaned a stain on the counter. "After all he went through, I really, truly, hope Optimus finds some calm and happiness…" finished the mech, looking at his friend with tired optics.

She had to agree with Blurr on his hopeful wish. Nevertheless, she couldn't help herself from stating that the former leader wasn't the only one who deserved such thing, all the while dedicating a warm smile to the cerulean bot. Chuckling, he went back to work stating that he was happy where he currently was, back home, with his friends and with the job he always wanted for his retirement from the racing tracks; so, as long as another war didn't hit the planet, he would remain happy.

Later that day, the Delegate was back at her office, theoretically finishing her last reports and documents… Alas, her mind seemed to have other plans as she soon found herself staring at the picture sent by Optimus and Ariel, for the umpteenth time that cycle. It was as if she couldn't look away, for some reason. To make things worse, Blurr's words now circled around that image, repeating themselves over and over again. _"After all he went through"_ there was no doubt he was thinking about the war against the Decepticons…

Being a Camien, Windblade didn't know much of the conflict, only what was written on the historical files. True, she had the Autobot's brand too, though… Something that Starscream always proved to resent. The thought made her remember the earlier times of their alliance, back when they hated each other's guts; only so her mind would fast forward to the Seeker's sacrifice, in order to prevent Unicron's victory… And, then, their most recent conversations, during their time on Earth…

Just as before, they've lost all contact after their return. Many times she considered to call him, only to check in; and, just as many times, she desisted. It had nearly being a quartex now…

Sighing, lost in these thoughts, the fem-bot eyed the holo-communicator on her desktop with a small conflict in her optics. Part of her wanted to simply dial the code and say hi to the former commander, yet another kept thinking that he may not even pick up; plus he was a law enforcer, so the chances for him to be out, patrolling the city, where high. Then again, she could just call Ironhide and ask whether the Seeker was available or not… But, then, the red bot would tell Chromia, and then she wouldn't hear the end of it… The cerulean two-wheeler would, most likely, do everything in her power to make the Delegate tell her why she was so suddenly interested in the former Decepticon. And the last thing she needed, especially now, was her Amica Endura's mocking.

A knock made her snap out of her musings, as she told the visitor to come in, while quickly putting away the Prime's letter in an attempt to look professional.

It was all pointless, though, as she found out when Soundwave walked through the door, bringing in some new documents for her to review. At a gesture from her, the mech walked up to the desk and left the data-pads on it, before bowing and turning around to leave.

She sighed…

"I know you heard all that, Soundwave" called the Camien, tiredly, pointing the communications chief that she was aware. He stopped walking. "You always act a bit stiff when you happen to pick my thoughts wavelength."

"If you're beginning to read my body language, then I'm losing my touch…" He said, turning to look at her, crossing his arms.

"Or we've just spent too much time together." She retorted, leaning her chin against her left servo's palm, optics on her companion's visor.

"That too" acknowledged the blue bot, nodding. "I practically live here, now." He added, glancing at the door, but meaning his new office which was right down the hall.

After Unicron and the diplomatic mission on Earth, Windblade offered him a new job where he could use all his informatic's knowledge to help her best run the planet, while keeping in touch with Little Cybertron. Considering his expertise as Megatron's communications and security chief, Soundwave felt like in a playground; not to mention that the Camien allowed his remaining minicons to come and go as they pleased, even letting them pay her sporadic visits at her office. By the end of the first deca-cycle, the two of them had come to speak as live-long friends…

This also meant that he usually knew whenever something was bothering the femme; and, as she pointed out, he was aware of whom had been rounding her thoughts in a nearly constant way. _"According to Bumblebee, it's mutual…"_ Soundwave thought, remembering one of his last conversations with the short yellow bot, who stated that Starscream had been behaving oddly. Apparently, the Seeker's mood hasn't been his usual one, but rather gloomy; as if he was always lost in some personal reverie of his, whenever he wasn't focusing on the duty at hand. The blue mech didn't need to actually read the former commander's thoughts to know what'd gotten into him, as of lately. He knew.

Visor back on his companion, who was now reading the data-pads he just brought in, Soundwave considered his next move carefully. It had been nearly a quartex already, and it was obvious that none of the two jets has done anything about this already ridiculous situation… Maybe it was time for him to interfere?

Trying to find any excuse as to stay out of it, the mech focused on the Camien's optics. The cheerful gleam she usually had on them had been a bit dull ever since they returned from Little Cybertron, and, if his telepathy wasn't tricking him, other people was starting to notice too. _"It's always up to me, isn't it?"_ cursed the bot, mentally, shoulders sagging and shaking his head in disbelief.

To Windblade's surprise, instead of leaving, as he usually did after surrendering his deliveries, Soundwave pulled up one of the chairs across her desk and sat on it. Slightly interested on what triggered this behavior, she put down the data-pad and gave him her undivided attention.

"You're acting like a sparkling" spat the former soldier, without missing a beat.

"O-kay…" dragged out the femme, optics wide. This wasn't the first time he was brutally honest with her, but, still… He had never called her childish before.

"You fancy Starscream. You know it, I ―unfortunately― know it, and, quite possibly, Chromedome knows it after pocking around in your head." He said, straightforwardly, accompanying his words with waves of his servo. Then, a foreign thought made him cock his head. "So, Ariel and Optimus knows it too, huh?"

No place to hide, Windblade chuckled and scratched the back of her head, remembering the conversation she had with the pink bot at the farewell party.

"She was just guessing, that's all…" The Delegate shrugged it off. "And, besides, she got it all wrong. Starscream and I are just-…"

"Before you even dare to say 'friends', allow me to remind you that I've been hearing your every musing for a very long time now; so, if you're going to _try_ and lie straight to my face, you should find a way for me not to read you like an open book first…" interrupted the masked mech.

And, thus, the femme deflated in defeat, head meeting the top of the desk with a sigh.

"Has anyone told you that you're very annoying?" She groaned.

"Multiple times, actually. Not my fault being a deviant" retorted the blue bot, a shadow of amusement lingering on his voice at that come back, as he lazily accommodated on his chair. "So, for, both, your spark's and my mental sanity's sake, I ask: what're you going to do about this mess?" He finally said, intertwining his digits atop his waist, and crossing his legs. Optics never leaving his companion's figure.

Slowly, picking herself up from the desktop, Windblade considered her options, while measuring the words of the communications chief with care. Deep inside, she knew he was right, and that she has being running from the problem; refusing to acknowledge its existence, mostly because she was unsure of the outcome… But, if she had to be completely honest with herself, then the fem-bot had to admit that she couldn't live with this indecision any longer either. So, smiling, she thanked her friend for his honesty, and asked him to clean her schedule for the rest of the day; then, as she walked out of her office, the red and black femme decided to call Bumblebee. She needed information.

… … …

Starscream was sitting at his couch, drinking some Energon and relaxing after a long day in which he had patrolled the borderlines of the city several times, and, also, made a few arrests. In his hands he was holding a commendation from Ironhide, who was considering him for a promotion. It would be a lie to say he hadn't been striving to get it, however, it would also be a lie to say he expected it so soon… Maybe it was due to his performance back on Little Cybertron. The red veteran said he was impressed by it, after all…

Either way, he was content with this. His life was finally settling into place, even recovering his friendship with his former trine brothers, who now had stayed in touch with him ―Thundercracker even stating he wanted to make another movie about his life, to which he refused greatly, reminding him of the colossal mistakes on the first one. Probably the only hardship he had being forced to endure was the return of the infamous Prowl, who decided to get out of his retirement now that his processor seemed to have regained some sense of normalcy… Plus, Rung cleared him for duty a few cycles ago. Nonetheless, the former second in command of the Autobot army was less than impressed when he found himself working next to the former Decepticon second in command… Some even believed the Praxian would glitch out.

He didn't, but he gave Ironhide an earful in return.

Gaining that guy's trust would take a while, no doubt; but Starscream was fine with it. He had all the time in the world to prove to everyone that he has truly changed, and that he wasn't planning to reverse to his previous self any time soon.

Leaving the data-pad and the cube, the Seeker stretched his back and checked his chronometer. It was about time to go and catch some overdue recharge. _"I have the morning shift tomorrow"_ thought the mech, groaning. They still were understaff at the station, reason why everyone was multitasking… He included. So, as if flying around the city all day wasn't enough, he, then, had to spend the rest of his afternoon filing up reports and getting through some paperwork ―all the while being corrected by Prowl from time to time, about the proper form for each type of document.

Yes. He needed this recharge…

Unfortunately, as he started walking towards his bedroom, his doorbell rang across the apartment, making him stare at the entrance quizzically. He wasn't expecting anybody. _"Then again, Bumblebee tends to literally sprout out of the ground sometimes"_ growled the Seeker, already sensing that the yellow bot just decided to make him one of his impromptu visits again. Usually, he would allow it; but this particular evening he was simply too tired for this, so Starscream went to open the door, decided to send the Autobot away… However, the moment in which he looked outside, his voice-box was unable to mutter a single word.

Right there, standing at his door, was no other than Windblade, smiling and all. For a moment, the former commander considered the possibility of him having fallen asleep at his couch, and all this being just another crazy dream; and, yet, he knew it wasn't the case. He was very much awake, and the Camien was very much at his place for some reason. His processor soon found itself in override, trying to find any explanation as of why she would come all the way here; thus, completely missing when she greeted him. It wasn't until the femme waved a servo in front of his optics that Starscream came back to reality.

"S-sorry" apologized the mech, shaking his head as to shoo some thought. "I'm kind of tired, that's all…" He lied, stepping aside. It was a silent offering for her to enter, which the fem-bot understood and accepted immediately.

"You used to lie better, you know?" She mocked him, scanning the living room as she walked by.

"Bah, I've got a bit rusty." He shot back, closing the door. "Give me five minutes, and I'll be back at the top of my game, Cityspeaker." He added, then, smirking at her from above his shoulder, playfully.

She got the message and grinned back, crossing her arms and arching an accusatorial optic-ridge.

"Hey, show some respect to the Supreme Ruler of Cybertron."

"Oh, no need for such formality. Lord Starscream is fine" retorted the mech, intertwining his digits behind his back and straightening to his full tall.

In a split second, both of them were laughing at their banter. None of them could believe how much they needed this, nor how long it had been since they saw each other last; Starscream, especially, was now aware of his own willpower, for it was hard for him to believe that, in all these weeks, he had prevented himself from reaching out for the Delegate. It all but reminded him as of why he cut ties with her to begin with, thus making his laughs stop. Nonetheless, he couldn't help his smile, as she kept chuckling in front of him.

"So… How exactly did you find where I live?" He wondered, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow, smirk on place.

"A little bee told me." Windblade shrugged it off, going to explore the living room some more.

"I'm dismantling that runt…" was the Seeker's mumbled grunt. If it would've been Ironhide, he wouldn't have minded it half that much since Chromia was the veteran's mate, and she may've told the Delegate; but, since it was the former scout… And considering he had been pestering him about don't pushing the Delegate away…

"Please, don't. He's my friend too" asked the femme.

Huffing, the Seeker agreed with a vague 'whatever' before going to the kitchen, saying he was going to pour some Energon for them.

The Camien thanked him, meantime was rounding the couch, smiling in content. She was happy to see that the mech had been living in such a place ever since he was rebuilt; it was a nice, ample place. Soon, her optics found the discarded data-pad; one word calling her attention. _"He's being promoted"_ read the Delegate, grabbing the tablet and reading the commendations from his superiors. It all made her really happy. His life was truly making a turn for the best!

The pad was suddenly snatched out of her servos, thanks to which Windblade became aware of the cerulean mech standing next to her, optics narrowed in annoyance.

"Sorry…" She muttered, smiling awkwardly, as he tossed the object onto the couch and handed the femme one of the two cubes he was holding on the other arm.

"Never liked when people goes through my stuff" remarked the mech, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Sorry…" Windblade repeated, looking at the glass between her servos, wings dropping behind her back. "But, congratulations on your promotion." She added, smiling at him.

For a moment, the Seeker simply blinked and stared at her.

"Thanks." He finally said, averting his optics and smiling too. "I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"You deserve it, after all you did at Little Cybertron-…"

"What I did back there, wasn't to get a better position" interrupted the Seeker, suddenly scowling at her. "And I would rather not discuss it."

The red and black femme, however, had other plans. Soundwave was right; she needed to know… Especially now that he said there weren't professional reasons behind his past behavior, reminding her about Optimus words during the farewell party: the Prime stated that the Seeker saved her because he cared for her. Even though, she never heard him say it out loud…

Now or never.

Leaving the cube on the small glass table next to her, the femme took a vent to calm her nerves.

"I… I actually wanted to talk about it." She admitted, not looking at her companion, focusing on keeping her emotions in check. "About what happened back there… All of it." She said, finally staring into his optics.

Starscream seemed taken aback, wings tensed up behind him; almost as if caught in headlights.

His processor was actually screaming him to scram. To find an excuse ―any excuse― and run. He wasn't ready for this. In fact, he had being doing everything in his power to _avoid_ this. He needed to think about something; and he had to do it fast. So, he looked away once more, mind already fishing for any explanation remotely believable; only for his train of thoughts to get off the rails when Windblade called his attention by grabbing and putting away his cube of Energon too.

"I only want an honest answer, Starscream" said the Delegate. "You did, exactly, what you told me not to; right after you purposely stood behind to fight the Combaticons ―don't think I didn't notice about that." She stated, optics never losing his. "And, then, you dropped off the grid again… I just want to know why."

He was once known as the great schemer… Megatron's lackey; a true Decepticon at spark, someone who could lie at your face without missing a beat. And, yet, as he looked into Windblade's optics, the Seeker soon found himself unable to come up with anything… Thanks to it, he only had two options: either tell the truth, or say he just couldn't stand her company anymore. _"I can't do that…"_ told himself the mech, sighing and closing his optics, head tilting backwards in despair at the realization… This femme had become too precious to his spark. He could not even dare to say anything potentially hurtful to her…

"Everything I did was because I honestly care about you… About your wellbeing. Because you're one of the very few who has ever truly cared about me, going to insane lengths to save my skid plate. I couldn't lose that… Lose you…" confessed the mech, lowering his optics.

"Then why go radio-silent on me?" Windblade demanded to know, taking a step forward.

"Because, like it or not, I _was_ Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon army, right hand of Megatron, and former ruler of Cybertron; plus all what those titles means." He answered, scowling at her optics, but without any trace of malice sent on her direction. The hate… It was all meant for himself. The femme could see it easily by simply staring into his optics. "I wronged a lot of people in my life, and many of them would love to settle scores with me for it. Take Airachnid for example!" The Seeker exclaimed, optics wide, and gesturing with both servos to his side, almost as if the beast-former was standing there. "She got to know I was still functional, and, somehow, found a way to get to Earth, just to have her revenge on me!" Then, a sour chuckle and smirk made its way to his face. "And all I did to her was send her sorry aft to prison… I've done worse, and half the universe knows it!" He cried, rolling his optics and opening his arms, ranting.

Then, calming down, he placed his servos atop the femme's shoulders.

"Everyone close to me is in danger. Not to mention that you're now our ruler, and if anyone suspects there's _any_ association between us, they may think of you as my puppet…"

"But I-…"

"Megatron's second in command. The great schemer, remember?" interrupted the mech, sadness finally reaching his optics. "Look, you can do a lot of good to Cybertron and its population; especially with me out of the picture. I'm-…" Sighing, he let go of her. "This is the only way I can keep you safe…"

Becoming bold, the Camien grabbed one of the mech's hands, taking him by surprise.

Staring, first at their intertwined servos, then at the femme, whose optics were everywhere but on his at the moment, the former commander awaited for some sort of answer.

"We've dealt with worse before… Even back when we despised each other" reminded Windblade to the Seeker. "We can face whatever is sent our way, if we stay together." She assured, locking gazes with him and smiling with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" He deflated, instead.

"Huh?"

"Every single time I tried to protect you, I utterly failed. Don't you see? You can't rely on me!" He snapped, unconsciously grapping her hand like a lifeline. He didn't want to, but he had to do it… He had to send her away, as much as he hated the idea. It was the only way he could ever keep her safe…

"Starscream, I still have my memories _because of you_!" retorted the femme, taking another step toward the mech and placing her free hand over his chest-plates. "You kept me safe after all."

He wanted to rebuke, but soon found himself unable to. Some part of his spark actually felt better after hearing that… After knowing that, finally, he protected someone who was dear to him… So, in the end, all he was capable to do was admit to himself that, now, there was no way for him to let go. The bridges he tried to take down for so long were still there… Stronger than ever. And all of them guided him back to this femme.

His free servo placed itself over the one that the Camien was keeping atop his spark-chamber.

"Stay…" He found himself asking her in a barely audible voice.

It was one of his greatest fears, if he had to be honest… To be left alone forever. His most vulnerable self… It was something he always hid behind great amounts of anger… But, again, he didn't feel the need to do so when she was around. He could drop his masks, his barriers, and be himself. She has seen all of his faces, and, yet, was still there… She was still trying to reach for him; trying to help him… And he utterly feared to lose that. To lose her.

"Please." He added, then, his servo going to cup the side of the femme's face.

One smile, and she promised to do so; to stay with him, if he would promise to stay with her. A promise which the Seeker swore to keep for the rest of his days; one he wouldn't dare to break, under any circumstance…

One he sealed with a kiss.

Soon, both jets forgot about anything else as they deepened the contact. Windblade's arms wrapped themselves around Starscream's shoulders, while he embraced her with all the care in the world, almost as if he was afraid she would either break or vanish into thin air; one hand behind her head, the other on her waist. His full spark bared for her. For the first time in a lifetime, he wasn't hiding anything; no ulterior motives, no secret agenda… Only he, showing his companion how much he loved her; just as she was showing him.

"I love you…" whispered Starscream when separating from the femme.

A blissful smile appeared on the Camien's red lips at that declaration.

"And I love you, my sparkmate." She answered, before connecting them in another kiss.

They knew, as did their sparks, that from that moment onwards, they wouldn't be able to be apart again…

… … … … … …

… … … …

… … …

… …

…

Windblade was sitting at the tower's roof, reading Ariel's latest letter in the company of Chromia, who had reinstalled herself in the security business; though not as the Delegate's bodyguard ―position that has been covered by Starscream for the past ten vorns, ever since he got his promotion; only two vorns after he bonded the Camien femme. The two friends were both laughing over the pictures shared by the pink fem-bot, in which they could see the usually serious and stoic Optimus Prime… dealing with an hyperactive cerulean mechling named Orpheus. Also known as 'the product of his union with Ariel'. Ever since the little one's hatching day, the pink two wheeler has sent pictures to her new friends on Cybertron to keep them posted about her new child… and to mortify her mate, who knew how to deal _with an_ _entire army_, but was completely lost when it came to raise a kid. On the other hand, he was putting his million-years-honed reflexes to good use, since both creators seemed to have developed a sixth sense that allowed them to know whether the little one was doing something he shouldn't ―like climbing the furniture, which they've surprised the sparkling doing thrice… in a day.

"They sure have their hands full!" Chromia laughed, watching the most recent picture, where they both Ariel and Optimus caught their son red-handed… In a literal way. Apparently Orpheus found where his sire kept the spare paint to fix himself up from time to time, and decided to give himself a makeover.

"Sparklings are always running in hyper speed" conceded the other Camien, rolling her optics. "You'll know some day…" She added dedicating a sly smirk at her Amica Endura, who grimaced at the notion, knowing what she was pointing.

"Don't go there… _Please_." The blue bot groaned, covering her face with one servo and bending over her knees as if trying to disappear for a moment.

Windblade did nothing but chuckle at the reaction.

"What? You've been bonded to the mech for three vorns now. It could happen!"

"Oh, Solus, no…" begged the blue femme. "Ironhide and _me_? _Creators_? There're easier ways to destroy a planet, 'Blade…" She joked, smirking.

And, as such, both friends were chortling once more, as they started imagining what such a kid may look like or do ―both of them agreeing that, taking after their parents, the sparkling was more than doom to become a warrior-class. However, suddenly, the Delegate stopped and stood up while walking up to the wider side of the roof without saying much of a word, and, thus calling Chromia's attention; at least, until a loud propellant was heard in the distance. _"Incoming…"_ thought the warrior, smiling and getting up too.

Indeed, two forms appeared nearing the building; one of which was a cerulean and white jet with red detailing and amber-colored glass at the cockpit. The second one was a much smaller aircraft of black and blue paintjob, with white detailing, and cerulean glass; this last vehicle was flying a few microns in front of the large one, and started speeding up as the red and black femme became visible. Nevertheless, and noticing this, the larger vehicle hurried up to reach the landing pad before the other, and transformed as soon as there was ground beneath himself; thus, Starscream landed on his two feet and awaited for his companion. As if he would've known what would happen, the former commander got in position and caught the second bot, who transformed before being ready, and, thus, would've come down crashing against the floor; this way, the cerulean Seeker, at least, softened the hit.

Windblade, however, gasped in alarm and ran up towards the two.

"Are you ok?!" She asked, utterly worried.

"Carrier!" yelled a red and black sparkling with white detailing, and big, round, blue optics, who was now on top of Starscream's chest, and waving his arms up, indicating he wanted a hug. "Did you see?! I was faster than yesterday!" He kept saying, either ignoring or oblivious of the adult mech underneath him.

"Yes, I'm proud, darling" answered the femme in a hurry, kneeling beside the two. "Are you ok, Starscream?" The Camien, then, asked, focusing on the mech.

"Bah, I survived a war, and the Talisman… A kid crashing on me at several miles per hour it's a breeze…" commented the Seeker, looking at his bondmate, although still sprawled underneath the little one. "We gotta work on your landings, though, buddy." He, then, added, looking at the child in question.

Sighing in relief, the Camien femme made her offspring get off the mech, allowing him to sit up.

"Flying lessons already, huh?" commented Chromia walking up to the couple, hands behind her back. "Hi, Skyrunner!" She greeted the sparkling who waved and greeted energetically at his carrier's best friend.

Skyrunner, much like Orpheus, was a complete surprise for his creators. Up until a dozen vorns ago, nobody on Cybertron knew that reproduction was achievable… Until Windblade, shortly after her bonding with Starscream, started feeling ill and went to the clinic for a checkup.

… … …

_She could still remember being under the scanner, believing they were going to find some bug within her systems or, maybe, tell her that she wasn't consuming enough Energon ―lately, the femme had felt the need of refueling all the time―, or that, perhaps, she wasn't recharging enough… Only for First Aid to drop everything he was holding and ran out of the room calling for Ratchet, saying that he needed to see the results._

_The old medic had entered the consulting room, not too sure as of what could've been the cause of such ruckus, nor what could've possibly surprised the other medic (especially after practically seen it all onboard of the _Lost Light_…). Alas, as soon as he got a glimpse at the results, his jaw unhinged, optics slowly going to stare at the Camien as if she had managed to sprout a second head on her own._

_Windblade arched an optic-ridge in, both, confusion and fear._

_"Something wrong with me?" She asked, not truly knowing whether to prepare for bad news or not, and, in case of having to do so, not truly sure as of how to break it down to her newly mate. __What if she had red rust or something?_

_Fortunately, Ratchet soon recovered his professional face and quickly discarded the notion of her being ill._

_A relieved sigh escaped the femme's vocalizer…_

_"You're carrying" added the old mech, without missing a beat._

_And the Camien couldn't help her confusion and worry, once more…_

_"Carrying?" She repeated, receiving a nod. "Carrying what?"_

_"A sparkling, what else?" shot back the medic, arching an optic ridge. "Well, a hatchling, to be more precise; the alloy has barely begun to solidify around the spark, but it's already there." Ratchet clarified, then, showing her the scan results. "So, congrats. Mom."_

… … …

That was the last thing she could remember, before waking up again, this time with Starscream sitting by her, saying that he had been told by the medics… And that he had no idea such thing could happen either.

… … …

_"You're impressively calmed, given the circumstances…" Windblade commented, suspiciously eyeing his poker face._

_"Oh, no. I crashed" admitted the mech, looking away and nodding, as if accepting it happen. "Like, literally. I was in the middle of my patrolling." He clarified, looking back at his mate, who now noticed the chips of missing paint and dents in the mech's body. "I think my processor's still frozen, in fact…"_

… … …

A few hours later, they were both back at their apartment, as Starscream's processor seemed to catch up with reality, accepting the idea of, somehow, having become a father. In fact, he was the first one in pointing out that they would've to change some stuff around their place; starting with rethinking one of the accommodations to become the little one's bedroom. Such a reaction and comments made her smile and calm down at the idea of having created a new life. _"Shortly after that, Ariel called with the same news"_ remembered Windblade, trying not to smile out of the blue.

"His T-cog went active a couple quartex ago…" The red and black femme told her friend, while looking at her son.

"So, we decided to start teaching him how to use it" completed Starscream, dedicating a matter-of-factly glance at the cerulean Camien. "Thus far, taking off and actually flying around for a couple hours doesn't seem to be a big issue; now, when it comes to landing…"

"Miscalculations everywhere" finished Windblade, proving they were completely used to having to catch their child whenever he attempted to come back down to the ground.

Chromia was about to make a comment on that, but Skyrunner started talking excitedly about how fast he managed to go this one time, and about small maneuvers he accomplished ―which gained him a reprimand from his sire, who pointed out that he caught the little one trying to make somewhat of a loop; and, just like that, Windblade was scolding the sparkling too, reminding him for the umpteenth time that he wasn't yet ready for anything that complicated. So, smiling in contempt, the two-wheeler simply gave her farewells to the family, saying she had to go back to work and left the premises.

Meanwhile, Starscream got up and stretched his back-joints and wings, right as his mate sprung up to her full tall too and his offspring started asking when they could go flying again.

"How about we _walk_ for a few breems? I need to go back to the office" negotiated the femme to her child, smiling with her hands loosely set on the sides of her hip.

"Oh…" pouted Skyrunner, dropping his wings. "But-…"

"Listen to your carrier" interrupted Starscream, frowning slightly, one hand on the side of his waist. His tone was strict, but not harsh; an ability that the former Decepticon had been forced to master, almost as soon as the sparkling learnt to walk… Or better said, speak. However, as usual, this resulted on his child giving him the puppy eyes. "You know it doesn't work on me, kid…"

"Yes, he knows…" Windblade muttered, making the mech turn to look at her, and notice that her wings were threatening to tilt downwards in empathic sadness. "Those are for me…" She added, unable to look away.

Groaning, the Seeker scowled at his child, and, crossing his arms, told the infant to stop coercing his carrier or the flying lessons of the next day would be cancelled. The way in which the sparkling's eyes widened and his wings flared up were enough indication that he got the message; especially after he suddenly agreed with his creators, and turned around, saying he would be inside, playing with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw ―the two minicons had come to like the little one, and were usually playing with him at, either, the hallways or at Soundwave's or Windblade's office. Starscream was sure glad that the former communications chief was so patient with young ones…

The Camien sighed, relaxing.

"Thanks for the backup" appreciated the femme, smiling at her mate.

He chuckled and passed an arm around her waist.

"At the slightest sign of puppy eyes, you melt to a puddle and give in" commented the mech, smirking and cocking his head. "Where's your famous strength of mind, Cityspeaker?" He added, mockingly.

The comment, however earned him a slap on the chest-plates.

"And what about you, and the Energon sweets' episode two-cycles ago?" She retorted, returning the smirk, while arching an eyebrow.

"In my defense, he can be very convincing…" Starscream said, averting his gaze.

"Oh? So, the _great_ Starscream can be outsmarted by his eleven-vorns old mechling?" Windblade mocked her mate, arching both eyebrows as a sly lopsided smile, worthy of the Cheshire Cat, appeared on her face; arms crossed.

The mech's fans activated in embarrassment, which was enough to make his companion erupt in laugher, and him find the wall on this left pretty interesting. Truth be told, he just couldn't admit to have fallen for the puppy eyes once… Or twice. Nevertheless, he could say that he actually learnt from the experience and came up with strategies as to never fall for the same trick again ―especially after the candies' episode.

Windblade brought him back to reality with a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go make sure Skyrunner isn't chasing after Laserbeak in vehicle-mode" said the femme, smiling, as she started walking towards the stairs.

Starscream went after her, stating that if that were the case, they would be hearing a lot of screams, shattering glasses, and probable cries of joy of a hyper active sparkling; all of which made the Delegate chuckle and agree.

It was safe for the Seeker to say that his life was finally looking up… For good, this time.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**That's all, folks. I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you, all, for having followed this story to its end.**

**See ya!**


End file.
